


Books, Glitter and Hearts of Foam

by redkislington



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, F/M, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 79,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris works in a book store, he spends his days in the romance section, which also has the perfect view of the in-store café. Having the perfect view of the café also means the perfect view of a dark haired, blue eyed, barista. </p><p>Adam works in the café of a local bookstore. There isn’t much that’s great about the job, aside from the pretty stocker that worked in the romance section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was close to the end of September, and everyone in the book store on the corner was dressed in scarves and heavy coats, despite it being sixty-five outside. The image would’ve had Kris rolling his eyes and mumbling about how most people in California were spoiled rotten, but his eyes were set on something else. Or, someone else.  
  
He peered through his shelf, peeking through a gap in the book he was supposed to be stocking at the barista in the coffee shop. A blue eyed, black haired Adonis with black tipped fingers and a smile that took Kris’ breath away.  
  
In fact, pretty much everything he did took Kris’ breath away. He’d once heard Barista Boy humming and he could’ve sworn his heart stopped and would’ve jumped out of his chest to parade around the book store. He knew, as soon as that first meeting where their fingers brushed when Barista Boy handed him his cup and winked, that he was heels-over-head in love. That first smile and it took everything in Kris not to topple over against the counter.  
  
The worst part of being in love with Adonis was that he didn’t even know the guy's fricken name. It was frustrating, every night alone in his dingy apartment, not having any name to call out coupled with images of freckled lips and searing blue eyes. He licked his lips as his head swirled with more; wondering just how much the freckles covered and how they’d look against his sheets or - he swallowed mouthful of air, nearly choking on it - with only the bright blue apron he wore now.  
  
“Are you stalking someone?” Kris jumped, smacking his head against the shelf and dropping the book he’d pulled out to peer through to the café. He spun around to see Katy smirking at him, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and looking good as ever in her uniform. Meanwhile, Kris was always swimming in the too-bright red polo, at least two sizes too-big and making him look even shorter and pocket sized than usual.  
  
Kris grumbled and shook his head, reaching down to pick up the book - a Jane Austen novel,  _of course_ . Kris had to roll his eyes at the irony - then shoved it back into the shelf. “I’m not stalking anyone.”  
  
Katy arched a brow. “Really? Because I just caught you staring through the shelf making all these dreamy noises and acting like a teenage girl.” Kris flushed and she snickered. “You also are rivaling your  _uniform_  so I’d say I’m correct.” She leaned toward him, lips curling from ear to ear. “Who is it?”  
  
He glanced through the crack between the top of the books and the shelves, barely seeing the black tipped thumb slipping past speckled pillows, cream being caught on a swirling pink tongue. He bit his lip when his brain returned to the naked-save-for-apron image, freckled lips giving a quick, seductive smirk before Barista Boy dropped to his knees, mouth opening wide and lids fluttering as he stuck his tongue out and-  
  
He came back when Katy cleared her throat and adjusted his shirt slightly as he saw his grinning knowingly. “You are so going to spill at break.” She snipped before, pulling the Austen book back out and rushing back off to the children’s department of the store.  
  
Kris turned back and shuddered as he saw Barista Boy using the blender. He then groaned at how pathetic he was for feeling jealous of  _the damn machine_ .  
  
He was so screwed.  
  
  
“You’re in love with him?” Kris looked up from his coffee, he could already feel the blush coming on as Katy smiled devilishly at him. “Cappuccino boy,  _glitter_  and  _eyeliner_ ? I never would’ve thought that'd be your type, Kristopher.” She added, probably just to make it sting a little more.  
  
“I-I am not.” He stuttered, then glanced across the small café to him. He was smiling at another customer, female and flaky, and Kris felt a pang of jealousy before he remembered he kinda had to smile at everyone like that.  
  
“I’m pretty sure he has the hots for you, too.” Katy huffed, sipping from her caramel or cinnamon something, all-too-sugary-sweet-for-Kris drink. “He smiles at you differently.” She gestured her cup toward the black haired beauty. “You can tell when he fakes it. It’s obvious after seeing him do it for so long.” she looked back to Kris and gave him a smile. “You’re the only one I've ever seen him give a real smile.”  
  
He blinked as she took a last sip, draining the last of the cup, then gave him a wink and got up, leaving him in the café with a pounding heart and thoughts that he probably shouldn’t be having in public. He chanced a glance to the man across the room and blushed, smiling a little when he saw him look away quickly and start rabidly cleaning the closest machine.  
  
He drained the cup and walked out of the café, dumping the empty cup in the trash before he returned to his section, surrounded by stories of sappy love that would make most people physically ill. Instead of stocking the shelves, he stole the Jane Austen off the shelf, cracking it open and diving into the story while the people moved around in scarves and winter coats. After every other paragraph - sometimes every sentence - he still looked through the gap in the shelf, indulging in his mystery love’s smile and hands and bright blue eyes. He’d get even more lost in those eyes than he ever would in the story unraveling in his hands.  
  
  
The next night Kris had to finish doing inventory - so mind numbingly dull, it was just as well he let his fantasies run rampant otherwise he’d probably be passing out in the packing peanuts - and had to lock up for the night. He’d figured that he’d be the last one there - he’d been completely alone in the stock room for the past two hours, with only thoughts of Barista Boy, apron, and fuck-me grins to keep him company. He didn’t really have the choice but to whittle away a few extra minutes with his right hand - so he was more than a little surprised - and embarrassed - to see the object of his desire leaning against one of the registers, the low lighting of the store making him seem ethereal, a magazine in his hands and a cup in the other.  
  
When Kris walked out Barista Boy looked up, then smiled so wide Kris was tempted to push in on his cheeks to keep the expression from splitting the pretty face - he didn’t, thank god. He at least had that much control. Not that it helped anywhere else, his legs had started trembling in his jeans and he was pretty sure he was hyperventilating or something embarrassing.  
  
“Hey.” Freckled lips mouthed, and Kris had to bite into his tongue hard enough to taste blood to keep himself from moaning. Maybe letting those lips play star in his fantasies wasn’t the best idea.  
  
“H-hi.” He groaned internally when he stuttered. “Oh god. I-I swear, I can talk normal.” He could feel a blush crawling into his cheeks and ears but the barista that laughed and flipped the glossy magazine closed.  
  
He raised his hands as soon as he returned it to the stand. “It’s cool, I probably freaked you out with being here.” He paused for a moment then cleared his throat and held out the cup. It smelled like Kris’ usual order; he could almost taste the steamed milk and the bite of chocolate that Barista Boy seemed to perfect. “I was dazing a bit and accidentally made an extra.” He smiled. “I figured you’d like it.”  
  
Kris tried to get his mouth to work, tried to talk or at least bob open a little. He felt his hand clutch around the warm cup and Barista Boy beamed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket - which Kris just realized was leather, and the creak of the material made a certain part of his anatomy start stirring to life and his mouth started to water. The taller man rocked on his heels for a few seconds before straightening up and biting into his lip and nodding back to the door. “Want to walk me out?”  _God yes, and then we can take care of all those clothes_ . Kris gulped and squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds, inhaling deeply and just concentrating on the scent coming from the cup in his hands instead of cologne and leather, then nodded.  
  
Barista Boy smiled - and he could see what Katy meant now, that kind of smile that seemed to be so filled with pure happiness and innocence that it almost felt like a crime to see - then brought an arm around Kris’ elbow and started strolling out into the night.  
  
Kris shivered a little, thinking now maybe those people were right to wear their coats and scarves, then sudden he was embraced by warmth and leather. He looked up, seeing Barista Boy jacketless and fixing the jacket around Kris’ shoulders - and those little brushes of fingers along his neck were definitely speeding him to embarrassing himself and having uncomfortably tight jeans.  
  
After a few more steps Barista Boy stopped, pulling out his keys and glancing to the sleek black car beside him - so much better than the old beat up truck that Kris drove everyday. “So…” He muttered, voice pitched low and doing very bad embarrassing things to his boy. “I guess I’ll see you around.”  
  
Kris wanted to ask his name, ask him for a date,  _something_ , but instead his tongue just worked out a shaky “Yeah.” and Barista Boy gave him a smile before climbing into the car and driving off.  
  
Kris stared after for a few moments before crying out in frustration. He huffed and turned to move to his car then blinked as he heard the forgotten leather jacket creak around his shoulders. He paused, halfway in a step, then brought his in arms one at a time - thanks to the also forgotten coffee cup - and inhaled deeply.  
  
He could go back to his ridiculously tiny apartment, with his usual ramen for dinner, and still have the same huge grin he had now. He walked to his car and took a drink from the cooled cup then full out beamed.  
  
 _It tasted like love._


	2. Chapter 2

Adam gaped as Kris walked in to the store, wearing his fucking jacket. Adam groaned and was so glad for the counter covering his growing erection. “Holy shit.” He heard Allison by his side and turned to see her grinning. “You guys finally got together?” 

Adam pouted, dropping his eyes to the granite counter. “We… just talked.” He didn’t look up as he was met with silence, afraid of what he’d see in Alli’s expression. “He got cold while we were walking to our cars so I gave him my jacket. I just kinda forgot it when I left since…” He lowered his voice a little. “I flaked.”

He drummed his fingers on the gray top then stiffened as he heard a snicker. “Wow.” Alli leaned back against the counter, smirking. “Adam Lambert, sex god, flaking out. And you were just walking to your cars, too.” She shook her head. “Pretty bad, man.”

Adam grumbled. “Oh shut up.” He looked up as one of the other employees came in, he thought her name was Katy. “Hi.”

Thought-to-be-Katy rolled her eyes and slapped her hands on the counter. “Shut it and give me the details.”

Adam blinked a few times. “Um, e-excuse me?”

She gestured back to a set of bookshelves a few feet away from the café, where he usually saw the cute little brunette usually stocking and reading with the adorable crooked lips and fluffy hair that Adam’s fingers itched to touch, now nowhere to be found. “Kris.”

As if on cue the brunette - Kris, oh my god, his name was perfect - walked out, carrying a huge box to a shelf. Adam chewed into his lip as he saw Kris tear into the box, putting on a pair of glasses to read the label and ISBN numbers, and he swallowed as the brunette reached onto his tiptoes to slip a book onto a shelf an a sliver of skin showed beneath the red uniform shirt.

He jumped as a pair of snapping fingers in his face brought him back. Katy smiled. “I knew it.” He blinked again as she leaned up on the counter, balancing only on her elbows and toes. “I need details.” She paused for a moment. “Like your name for instance.”

Allison piped up then. “You lost your name tag again, Adam, seriously?”

He flushed and shrugged. “It’s tiny, and it’s also ridiculous looking.” He looked back to Katy. “And why do you need these details? What do you get out of it?”

She sighed. “Kris is my friend.” She settled back down, her hands lacing on the granite. “I want to make sure he’ll be happy so anybody he had a crush on or-”

“Wait a second, what?” Adam held up a hand, his eyes wide. “You mean he has a crush on… me?”

Katy stared at him for a while, then shared a look with Allison and grumbled. “The both of you are completely ridiculous.” She nodded her head dramatically. “Yes! Duh!” She turned to look back at the shelves and Adam looked up only to see Kris staring intently at the book in his hand. “He’s watching you all the time, pretty much.”

Adam nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on Kris the entire time. He watched as a small smile quirked his lips, and he sighed, lids and lashes fluttering twice before he glanced back up and - holy shit he was. He stared in wonder as Kris’ face went beet red and he flailed for a second before disappearing behind some bookcases further down. “Damn…”

“Alright.” Allison yelped. “You and me, we’re trading information now. I need to know everything about Kris and I’ll tell you everything I know about Adam.” He opened his mouth to argue, turning to grab Alli and pull her back behind the counter but she rushed out of the café with Katy before he could even take a breath to speak.

He huffed and settled against the counter, then smiled when he saw Kris shuffling up, face still slightly red, glasses gone - Aww… and he looked so sexy in them, too - and picking at the hem of his shirt.

“Hi.” Okay, calm down a bit there, Adam. No need to seem like a rabid fucking animal. “Um, the usual?”

Kris’ head bobbed and he looked up enough to give a tiny smile. “Uh…” He cleared his throat when their eyes met and looked away quickly - he’s adorable, can I keep him? - “Thanks for the other night.” He paused a beat, twisting the shirt a little. “The jacket, I mean.”

Adam grinned, keeping his hands busy on the machine in front of him so he wouldn’t just leap over the counter and maul him right there - though it is tempting, and I doubt he’d mind that much. “Not a problem.” He said instead, tilting the cup slightly as he started pouring the steamed milk into it. He grinned as a heart blossomed into the drink, then picked up a pin and, using the dark foam near the edge, write one simple word into the edge of the heart.

He carefully clipped the lid onto the cup, then paused for a moment and looked at the cuffs. He glanced at Kris for a moment, then dug a pen out of his apron - for the people who just had to give him five different drink orders with all the complicated specifications - then wrote his number on the cuff. He slipped it on, gave Kris a smile and handed him the cup. “Thanks.” Kris grinned brightly, clutching his hand around the cup then moving back to a table near the shelves he usually worked. Adam could see other patrons starting to gather around but he kept an eye on Kris.

He swallowed as Kris popped the lid off, then it was like the entire room lit up with the thousand watt smile from the brunette. Kris lifted his eyes to him, still grinning enough to blind someone, then mouthed “Thank you.” to Adam.

“Excuse me!” Adam shook his head, looking away from Kris to the short, frazzled woman in front of him. She huffed and glared at him. He hung his head, still smiling from Kris and apologized, taking her order and getting to work.

Despite that people had him running all over - even more than usual without Allison or Cale, who was late as usual - he still look furtive glances to the romance section, catching Kris reading and smiling goofily, or stretching on his toes to put a book away, or just being the biggest distraction in the world.

 

Cale came in when Alli came back, and he could’ve sworn from the whispers he heard that a betting pool had just started, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

What did matter was that Allison had talked to Katy. And Katy had best friend information. He needed that kind of a lot.

“Cale, we’re taking our breaks now so…” Cale opened his mouth to complain but Adam was already gone into the back room with Allison in tow. Of course she was grinning.

“Okay, you know what I want. Spill.”

Alli chuckled then pushed him back into one of the uncomfortable seats. “You are going to worship me after this.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting for her to start. “Okay, since I’m sure one of you is going to crack soon and make a move,” Adam grinned to himself at that, but kept quiet. “I’ll leave the intimate details for him to fill in.” She cleared her throat. “But I do have his work schedule, which car he drives, his apartment building - I couldn’t get apartment number, though - and his next five vacation days.”

Adam stared, gaping a little. “Um.” He shifted in his seat a little. “You know that makes it sound like I’m going to stalk him, right?”

Alli shrugged. “That’s what lovers do.” Adam was about to argue that no, that is not and you are most definitely doing something wrong but then Cale burst into the back room.

“Guys, the high school just got out. Also, college kids, and they look ready to kill if they don’t get their drinks.”

Adam sighed and stood up. “Whatever, just.” He fixed his apron and moved back out. “Let’s just get this day over with.”

 

Adam was tired as hell, Cale wasn’t kidding when he said those kids were more ruthless than usual. He may have spent only a few months in college but he never remembered being like that.

He sighed and pulled up another chair, having to close up since Alli had a class to go to and Cale - being Cale, of course - disappeared. He jumped as he heard another chair click against a table top and turned to see Kris there. “Um?”

Kris flushed a little - oh god that’s cute - and scuffed his shoe on the ground - even cuter. “I-uh. I saw you were alone, figured you could use the help.” 

Adam’s huge smile softened and he chuckled lightly. “Yeah, that’d be great.” Kris looked up then, smiling, and rushed around the circular table, setting the chairs seat down on the blue-and-off-black checkered top. He laughed as tiny little Kris moved around like a tornado, only leaving behind a somewhat calm instead of chaos. As soon as all the chairs were up Adam handed Kris a broom and waited with the mop in his hands, watching the object of his desires humming along to some unknown melody. 

Adam wasn’t sure if it was good that hearing that light melody with a few disjointed lyrics excited him more than any of his fantasies - okay that was a lie, there was one fantasy of Kris laying pliant over one of those tables, glasses on, and knees drawn up in an invitation. His eyes glazed over in an obvious command of ‘fuck me or else’ and that delectable looking bottom lip sticking out in a sinful pout that just made Adam want.

He was surprised out of his reverie when he heard something clatter to the floor. He looked up at Kris, seeing his hands locked in front of him and opened, the broom lying dejectedly on the floor, and his eyes wide and staring straight at Adam. “Oh f-f-fuck.” Kris stuttered before standing frozen for a few more seconds before blurring past Adam and leaving the barista confused and worried.

He debated on rushing after him but he was worried, what if Kris wasn’t really interested in him? What if he’s straight or confused or, shit, Adam didn’t know what the hell was wrong, and he didn’t have any idea at all how to fix whatever it was. He reluctantly picked up the broom and finished sweeping before going a quick run over with the mop and turning off all the lights and locking up.

He walked out into a downpour of rain - seriously, it hardly rained in LA, someone out there was fucking with him - and of course it would be the time that he’d have no jacket, and would’ve parked at the farthest spot from the store. Adam grumbled for a few seconds before sucking in a chilled breath and braving the storm to his car.

He didn’t notice the eyes locked on him inside a warming up truck, and he was about to pull out when there was a tap on his window.

He turned to see a gloved hand, connected to a leather jacket that was wrapped around a very wet - very sexy looking - Kris. Adam quickly unlocked the door and was about to open his mouth to ask Kris what he wanted when Kris just threw the door open and landed on Adam’s lap.

Kris was trembling, and it wasn’t about the cold if the fearful and unsure look in those huge brown eyes said anything. Kris drew in a deep breath, pulled the door shut, then lowered his head. “I’m sorry for, uh… f-freaking out before… I-It’s just.” He itched nervously at the back of his neck, having to crane down a bit and that was just torturous to put those delicious lips that close. “I’ve never… done t-this before…”

Adam looked over him for a bit then sobered. “Just… never with men? Or…”

Kris blushed and looked away, shaking his head. Adam swallowed, because just thinking of the possibility of being the first person to even just brush lips with Kris was insane.

He brought a hand up to damp brown hair, curling his fingers around the locks and squeezing, sending a rivulet of water down his forearm and the back of his jacket. Kris moaned, his eyes slipping shut, and if he that much more Adam knew they’d be fucked, Kris in the very literal sense. As in, tossed in the back seat, clothes ripped off, skin devoured by lips and tongues-

Adam shuddered, feeling a finger trace down his cheek bone. He cleared his throat and looked up at Kris, his heart pounding at what he saw in those huge, beautiful, chocolate spheres.

Adam’s brain tripped over that one word, what exactly he saw in Kris' eyes… Love… and then short-circuited.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris was freaking out.

He was happy, yes, he’d finally been able to have a semi conversation - of some kind, at least - with Barista boy - Adam, Kris’ mind in Katy’s voice supplied, his name is Adam. But, he was now sitting in Bari-Adam’s lap, his hair being tugged at - that felt a lot better than he’d ever think it would - and Adam’s bright blue eyes slowly melting into a darker color, his lids dropping into an obviously sexual leer.

You want this, you want this, you want this. He inhaled deeply and opened his mouth to speak but Adam just held up a hand, his leer softening into a friendly smile. “It’s fine.” He licked his lips, shifting Kris back on his lap a bit so the - huge feeling - bulge wasn’t pressing against Kris’ thigh anymore. “Whenever you’re ready is fine for me.” Kris pouted - because dammit, he was ready and he wants this, he’s just nervous. Adam chuckled and leaned forward, pulling Kris’ head toward him and - whoa, okay, this is good.

Kris’ eyes fluttered shut as Adam’s warm and soft lips pressed against his. The raging butterflies in his stomach calmed, settling just to be petted by the man twirling his fingers in Kris’ hair, the smooth pads massaging his scalp. Kris groaned, feeling Adam’s tongue against his lips, like flames licking against his skin that now set those butterflies aflame and they caressed through his entire body, heating every inch of his skin.

“Nng…” Kris shuddered as Adam pulled away, looking up at him with eyes so dark they seemed black. He heard Adam giggle then press a short peck to his lips against before leaning back into his seat, and Kris shifted uncomfortably as he felt the wheel pressing against his back, then jumped as he hit the horn. “Fuck!”

Adam burst into laughter, pulling Kris back toward him a little. Kris heard him mutter something that sounded like ‘Fuckin’ cute.’ then coil his hands lightly around Kris’ waist. “What are you doing this Friday?”

Kris swallowed, hoping his eyes didn’t look too wide. “I-I’m off that day…” Adam looked up at him expectantly and Kris blushed. “I w-was just going to, um, nothing?”

Adam chuckled and nodded. “Kay.” He beamed up at Kris, and Kris’ heart did that beat-so-hard-it’s-gonna-pop-out-and-parade-around thing. “Then how about The Crow’s Nest around eight thirty?”

Kris blinked a few times, trying to figure out why Adam wanted to go to some bird’s nest - Did he volunteer in a vet or something? That’s sweet! - until he realized, oh, date. Sexy, mouth-watering, beauty-from-another-planet Adam just asked Kris, tiny-and-awkward, Allen on a date.

He grinned widely, then pulled back the reins frantically so he didn’t seem crazy and nodded. “Yeah, kay, we’ll go to a nest and thirty eight.”

Kris realized, crap, that made absolutely no sense, and he was about to open his mouth to apologize or something when Adam burst into another fit of giggles. “So cute.” He muttered, then pressed a kiss to Kris’ cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kris nodded dazedly, then reached for the door handle, he paused for a moment then looked down at the leather jacket around his shoulders. “Um…”

Just as his hands were pulling on the material Adam stopped him, smiling. “I can survive one last day without it.” He held up a hand as Kris opened his mouth to argue. “Just give it back tomorrow.”

Kris nodded then opened the door and stepped out into the sprinkle of rain. He flushed as Adam leaned out one last time and pressed his softer-than-soft lips to Kris’ cheek. Kris smiled - probably way too wide and in a sort of creeper way - then moved to his truck.

 

Kris came upon a problem when he got home. Specifically, his clothes.

Adam was obviously rather glamorous, and Kris imagined him liking men rather glamorous, too.

Kris wasn’t. He was a tiny very plaid man, the nicest clothes he had were his black ‘work’ jeans and a white button-up that his mom had bought him ages ago. He groaned and grabbed his phone, not caring about the time, and called Katy.

“Kris?” Katy sounded a little out of breath when she picked up, but Kris was freaking out too much to find any kind of problem with that. “What is it?”

“I have a date with Adam and I don’t know what to wear and, oh hell, Katy what the hell do I do?”

There was a silence for a while then he heard some whispering on the line and Katy came back. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, and you buy me a venti tomorrow morning.” Then she hung up.

Kris closed his phone and stared at his closet for a bit longer. Before he knew it there was a insistent knocking on his door, and he moved away to open the door to find Katy and a tall, tired looking guy that he sometimes saw working at the café with Adam. She moved past him, dragging tired-tall guy in with her. “You aren’t freaking out about this. You shouldn’t be freaking out.” She said, Kris following her into his bed room and blinked as he saw she started yanking various plaid shirts out and his worst jeans and forming a pile in the corner of his already dirty room. “You’ve wanted this for a while and you know he likes you, too, so you shouldn’t freak out.”

Kris frowned, watching another shirt fall to the pile. “I have no idea what to do, Katy.” He wrung his hands nervously, leaning back against the wall.

She shook her head. “I don’t think Barista Boy’s the kind to put out on the first date.” She paused for a moment then looked to Kris. “Just in case you could always watch porn.”

Kris groaned, face flooding with heat. “Fuck! Katy, no, I-”

Tired-tall guy shrugged his shoulders. “She has a point, man. You can at least know how it’s supposed to look.”

Kris whined and hid his face with his hands. “Katy, why-”

“His name’s Cale he’s…” She paused and looked to him. “Back-up. He works with Adam so he has needed information.”

“I barely know him-”

Katy glared. “You work with him, and since we… know each other a bit better you work for us to give us info.”

Kris looked between the two of us, then noticed Katy’s blushing cheeks and his mouth popped open. “You brought the guy you just had sex with to help me with this?!” He looked at her. “Seriously?”

She huffed. “I couldn’t exactly keep him alone in my apartment.” She sighed and peeked back into the closet. “You need new clothes, I can take you tomorrow to get something.”

Kris pouted then sighed and leaned back against the wall. “Maybe I should just tell him I can’t do it.”

“No!” He jumped as they both yelled, then Katy walked up to him, prodding him in the chest. “You’ve been pinning over this guy for months, now that you have him you can’t let it go just because you’re freaking out.”

“And ever since that first time you came in he has stopped complaining about everything, please, I can’t go through that again.” Katy rolled her eyes and elbowed Cale in the ribs then he huffed. “You make him happy, I don’t think he’ll care either way if you fuck up or not.” He muttered mechanically.

Kris looked between the two of them then sighed. “Fine, just…” He shook his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow Katy.”

She smiled then and grabbed Cale by the wrist, then, before walking out fully, looked at him sternly. “Stop freaking out.” Then walked out with the apartment door clicking after her.

Kris groaned and shuffled back to his bed room, leaving the pile of clothes on the floor and collapsing on the bed. “I’m screwed.”

 

Apparently, Kris was okay. Katy had searched for the perfect outfit - that didn’t make him look pint-sized and somewhat of a match for Adam - and he’d found the café easily enough. He had a brief moment of panic when eight thirty came around and Adam wasn’t immediately there, but seconds later the door opened to reveal the sexiest man Kris had laid eyes on.

Adam was dressed head to toe in black, with leather pants, studs, a thin, glittery shirt, and peacock feathers dangling from his right ear. Kris swallowed as Adam slipped into the booth across from him, and it was small enough that their knees connected under the table. “Hey.” Adam said, smiling brightly. Bright blue eyes looked over him and the smile turned into a smirk. “You look great.” Kris shuddered at the heavy insinuation in those words.

Kris was pretty sure it was the intake of caffeine combined with Katy’s extensive pep talk before, but he didn’t hesitate at all when his hand reached under the table to Adam’s thigh, fingers squeezing just above the knee, he smiled. “You do, too.”

Adam’s eyes widened at that, then narrowed very much like a cats, and Kris had the feeling that he had just a few more moments to pull his hand away and laugh or run off or something before Adam leaped across the table and ravaged him. But he didn’t, instead he just trailed his fingers a little further up, feeling the muscles beneath his fingers tense and hearing the leather creak just a little.

Then Adam grabbed Kris’ hand and stood up out of the booth, and Kris had a quick second of oh-shit-I-went-too-far-he’s-leaving, before Adam forced Kris to move over and settled in next to him. Then he took Kris’ hand again, and - holy fuck.

Kris swallowed around the lump in his throat as his hand fell over something thick and long and obviously straining against Adam’s pants then looked up to meet lust darkened eyes a few seconds before lips moved over his. Adam’s tongue pushed against his lips, and Kris - with a whimper he would say was rather manly - opened for him almost immediately.

They sat there, making out for the longest time, not caring about anyone else in the café, and after a while Kris realized his hand was still resting over Adam. With the little courage he still had he applied a bit more pressure and started rubbing.

Apparently it was the right thing to do, because then Adam was lifting him up and they were back out in the cold and seconds later he realized - oh - they were in the back seat of Adam’s car.

He panted as one of Adam’s hands worked at the snap on his jeans, while the other held him above Kris’ body in the compact space. He inhaled sharply as the cool air hit the heated skin of his cock, then choked as Adam’s hand wrapped around it. Just when he was thinking about how fantastic it was and nothing else could be better, he felt Adam loosen his grip and a hard, hot shaft moved up along his, and when Adam’s hand closed around both of their lengths and started pumping his brain just died right there from pleasure.

“Oh-unf-f-fuck. A-Adam…” The series of moans falling from his lips just seemed to spur Adam on, and Kris was going to cum in about two seconds if Adam kept up with this. And then Adam leaned down, his breath swirling over Kris’ skin, then muttered in a voice that just dripped with sex an order to give up what Kris was trying to hold back so desperately for a semi-respectable stamina.

“F-fuck! Adam!”

Kris opened his eyes a blinked to the streams of light flooding in through the window of his apartment, the pile of clothes still laying on the floor in the corner, and no Adam. He groaned as he realized it was a dream, and even more when he realized - fuck - he was sticky and he’d slept in his work clothes. “Fuck my life.” He grumbled before peeling off the jeans and boxers and padding off in the direction of the bathroom. He threw his clothes into the washer before jumping into the shower.

Kris thought over the dream while the warm water trickled over his neck and shoulders. God, he wanted Adam so badly… but he probably would never be as gutsy as he was in the dream. He’d stutter and flail and tremble and just be overall unappealing.

Kris slammed his head against the tiles, letting out a groan. He was never going to survive this.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam looked up as he heard something drop on the counter then smiled. “Hey.”

Kris grinned back at him, neatly laying the jacket down and tucking his hands into his own hoodie pockets. “Hey.” He leaned against the counter. “Sorry I wasn’t able to stop by earlier…” Kris looked down to the granite, a lovely shade of pink covering his cheeks. “I was stuck in the stock room all day.” His eyes lifted to Adam and the look in his eyes brought that familiar heat to rest in Adam’s gut. “Thinking about you.”

Hot damn! Adam stared wide eyed for a moment then looked around the store. The store had closed to customers about half an hour ago, and most every employee had left. Except for Kris.

Adam licked his lips and looked down at Kris, looking adorably delectable in his midnight blue hoodie, dark jeans and glasses still on. Adam smiled and leaned over the counter to give Kris a soft kiss, moaning when Kris swiped his tongue across the seam of his lips. “I-I… fuck.” Adam panted and pulled back enough to see the chocolate orbs melted into blackness, wide and staring lustfully at Adam. “I… just have to clean up a few things then I’ll be done.”

Adam watched as Kris smiled and nodded then - fuckin’ hell - hopped onto one of the tables, pulling his hoodie off to reveal nothing underneath and unbuttoned the snap on his jeans with one hand. “I’ll just be waiting over here then.” He licked his lips - god, Adam wanted to suck that delicious bottom lip into his mouth and just keep sucking until it was bright pink and all his - then - fucking fuck! - started rubbing his hand in circles over his crotch, throwing his head back and moaning.

Adam threw everything into the cabinets, wiping down the dirty machines with a cloth and then going to take his apron off as he step out. “No!” He blinked and looked to Kris, still rubbing with one hand and holding the other out to him. “Keep it on.” Kris mumbled, and the drawl was going to kill him. Hell, everything about Kris was going to kill him. Adam nodded slowly and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down and then moaning when his cock rubbed against the rough material of the apron.

He managed to get his shirt off as he made it over to Kris, and he had to bite into his tongue to keep from moaning too loud when one of Kris’ hands started rubbing his nipple through the material. “Fuck, Kris…”

Kris smirked, wrapping his legs around Adam’s waist and removing his hand from around his own cock to wrap around Adam’s. “That’s the idea.” He muttered before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking.

“Unf… Kris… So... fucking…” Adam’s eyes blinked open and he looked around to see he was still in his bed, not about to fuck delectable, bespectacled Kris into a table. “Dammit.” He pouted and threw the covers off, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping twice before he was arching up and moaning, white painting his hand and stomach. He huffed, separating his hand with a squelching sound and then wiping off on his pajama pants. “This is really, really unfair.”

 

Adam grumbled as he walked into the café, tying his apron on and cursing the fact that his body started to react to it. “These dreams are going to get me into so much trouble.” He mumbled then pulled out a stack of cups from the cabinets, setting them on the back counter in order of size, then started working on getting things set out for Kris’ usual order. While he waited for the brunette to walk up to his counter he thought about what he could put into it this time, just to get a smile from the man. He thought about writing in an invitation to see the supply room, but then remembered how Kris reacted before and thought better of it. He furrowed his brow as he continued to think, staring down at the cup as if it would tell him.

“Please don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts.”

Adam blinked and turned to see Alli standing there, tying her cherry hair into a ponytail. “About what?”

She rolled her eyes. “Everyone knows about the date you two have.” She hopped over the counter started on baking chocolate chunk cookies, holding the bowl as the mixer went to work. “Katy told me about it and Cale blabbed to everyone else.”

Adam blinked. “Wait, how does Cale know?”

The redhead shrugged and brought out a cookie sheet. “Don’t have anything official but I think they started dating or something.” She looked up at Adam, smirking at his look of disbelief. “You really thought you were the only one who had a crush on one of the book slaves?”

Adam shrugged, shaking his head. “I didn’t think Cale was here enough honestly.”

“I resent that, Lambert.” Cale muttered, rubbing at his eyes blearily. “Christ, it’s too early to be alive.”

Adam narrowed his eyes to Alli, who was giggling through the pinkie in her mouth sucking off some dough. “See my point?”

“Hey Adam!” They all turned to see Kris and Katy walking up, Katy smiling while Kris flushed, dressed in the hoodie from his dream - which caused even more problems than the apron did - and with the jacket in his hand. Katy lowered he voice and turned to Cale when they got up to the counter. “Hey babe.” They both stared as Cale and Katy met over the counter with a kiss and pulled away smiling.

Kris shook his head and cleared his throat, bringing Adam’s attention back. “I, uh…” He blushed and handed the jacket over the counter. “H-here…”

Adam smiled and took the jacket. “Thanks.” He tucked it under his arm and gestured to the machine where Kris’ cup was waiting ready. “The usual?”

Kris nodded. “And, a… um…” He looked over at Katy in confusion and she rolled her eyes.

“Venti Cinnamon Dolce with Soy milk and no whipped cream.” Adam nodded and scribbled it down quickly on a sheet of paper before pulling out a larger cup and working on Kris’ drink.

“So…” He glanced up at Kris as he spoke, seeing him fiddling with his glasses - oh holy hellbiscuits, he was stroking the temples of the frames, so fucking hot - as he scuffed his sneakers on the floor. “I-I can’t wait for our d-date.” Adam tried not to explode with happiness or spill any of the milk over his hand.

He managed to tame his smile and started melting the chocolate for his message, picking up a pin and twirling it in his fingers. “Same here.” He swallowed as Kris grinned and, as a way to hide it, brought the ear pieces of the glasses to his teeth and damn, Adam never would’ve thought that’d be as sexy as it was. Then again, he thought everything Kris did was either adorable or sexy. He dipped the end of the pin into the dark liquid and stroked the marked tip into the white foam surrounding a leafs flower near the edge. A few more strokes and he pulled away with a smile as he looked down at the word ‘relax’ in the foam.

He snapped the lid on and quickly started on Katy’s order, glancing up as he heard the lid snap back off. He saw Kris’ lips curl and big brown eyes look to him. He nodded then took a sip, his eyes closing in bliss and then pulling the cup away to smile goofily with a cream mustache clinging to his lip.

Adam burst into laughter, once again getting very close to burning his hand with the coffee, then snapped on the lid and passed it to Katy. He smiled as she gave one last kiss to Cale then made a very exaggerated noise of appreciation. “So good…” She smiled and skipped away into the store, blond curls bouncing away after.

He expected to see Kris going after her but instead he heard a nervous chuckle that could only come from the cute brunette. He dropped his eyes and smiled as he saw brown eyes staring up at him, the cream being licked away. Kris leaned up on his toes then and, to Adam’s surprise and bliss, pressed their lips together. Adam closed his eyes to the taste of milk, chocolate and a bite of coffee, then Kris’ taste underlying it all.

“Kris!” They both pulled away with a start, Kris almost dropping his cup and Adam looked up to see an angry blond woman walking toward them, her hands on her hips. “Get to work! You’re shelves are a disaster area and we have a book signing today.”

Kris paused for a moment before sighing and looking up to Adam. “I’ll see you later, I guess.” He muttered before rushing out. Adam sighed dreamily and watched him walk out, a permanent smile on his face.

“Oh my gosh.” Alli squealed. “You’re like a little lost puppy!”

Adam blanched and turned toward her, mouth hanging open. “I-I am not!”

Cale chuckled, raising his hands in surrender when Adam turned his gaze on him. When a few students walked into the café, carrying books and messenger bags, they all got to work. Adam still caught glimpses of Kris through the shelves as he was blending and steaming.

He almost injured himself for the third time that day when he saw Kris wearing his glasses and remembered his dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Kris was just about ready to cry. His date with Adam was tonight and Heather - his bitch of a manager - made him stay late yesterday during the book signing where he was pushed and shoved all over the store and hadn’t gotten to see Adam again, so he didn’t get to go with Katy to get some clothes that he desperately needed so as not to look too much like a loser to Adam. Then, he had to come back in today, and where usually this would be good and mean he’d see Adam again, he was banished into the stock room and had to close up.

At nine.

Past their date time.

Since he had no way of seeing Adam and didn’t have his number he could tell him to change the date or anything and he kept imagining Adam sitting alone, thinking he’d been stood up.

He sniffled and set down the book he was supposed to be entering into the computer, instead staring down at his lap as tears plopped one after another to his jeans. He didn’t want Adam to hate him, and he just knew that after this he’d never have another chance, and god he hated crying but he just couldn’t fucking help it. Every time he’d imagine Adam doing that hopeful-glance-at-the-door thing whenever it opened and then sigh in disappointment and it just made him start sobbing harder.

By the time he finally got out it was nine fifteen and almost an hour after their original time and he knew that Adam was gone. To make matters worse as soon as he stepped out it started raining, and his hoodie was soaked through and he was cold and just plain miserable.

He stepped into his car and just sat there, tears still streaming down his face. He didn’t want to move, but he wanted to get as far away from the store that ruined his life as possible, so he slipped the key into the ignition and turned.

Nothing.

He tried three more times before slamming his hand against the wheel and grinding his teeth while he pulled out his phone. He pressed in one digit before it beeped and died. He choked out a sob, throwing the phone into the floor then slumping forward on the wheel and just letting himself cry.

“Kris?” He didn’t look up, just cut his sobbing and stiffened when he heard Adam’s voice. When the gentle tap to his window came he lifted up just enough to unlock the doors and then someone was slipping into the passengers seat. He turned and there Adam was, wearing his leather jacket zipped up, his hair damp and looking good as ever, whereas Kris probably looked like a loserish mess.

“God, f-fuck, I’m s-so s-sorry Adam…” He mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes, then shuddered as he felt a cool damp hand wipe at his cheeks.

“It’s fine.” When he looked up Adam actually seemed sincere, like he wasn’t pissed that Kris left him alone. As if reading his mind Adam smiled and pulled Kris’ hand away to lace their fingers together. “Katy and Cale were there. She told me what happened.” He paused. “I think they were gathering information for the betting pool.”

Kris choked out a laugh and shook his head. “Of course they were.” He sighed and sniffed again, looking at Adam. “So you aren’t mad?”

Adam tilted his head, smirking. “Do you want me to be?”

“It would make more sense.” He mumbled then leaned back into the seat. “But no.”

Adam smiled. “Good.” He leaned back, looking over Kris for a few moments then smiling. “So is this the start of our date?”

 

Kris blushed at those words, a real smile coming to his lips. “Yeah, I-I guess so.” His brow furrowed. “But… where are we gonna go?”

Adam paused for a moment, he knew their original destination was closed, so he had to rack his brain for a few moments before he came up with a place. A nice, quiet café not too far from his own apartment. They had coffee, huge cookies and cakes and, Adam’s favorite, ice cream. He licked his lips and grinned. “Seven in Heaven café.” He grinned as Kris snickered then opened his door. “We can go in my car, then come back later to get yours. Hopefully by then the rain will stop.”

He stepped out and waited for Kris to come by his side, then grabbed the smaller man’s hand again. He heard Kris make a small squeaking sound, and he wanted to laugh and pull the man closer to him, but he resisted. Instead, he continued to pull Kris along the parking lot until they got to his car. As soon as they were both settled inside he turned on the heat, turned on the radio - he had to giggle at the song that played, the lyrics demanding for a kiss almost every verse and during the chorus, and he giggled more when Kris lifted their joined hands to leave a kiss every time - then pulled out and started to the café.

 

Kris’ heart had managed to calm down as he slipped into Adam’s car and they made their way to the café, but as soon as the subdued colored building came into view it started racing again. He swallowed and stepped out, grabbing for Adam’s hand as soon as it was there - because that warmth and constant reminder than he was there was all too nice to let go - then walking in.

It was actually rather nice inside, very anti-Starbucks with the low tables and chairs and lighting and friendly baristas and the air of coffee and cookies made it smell like home. Adam brought them over to a secluded table in the corner, then pulled Kris in beside him in his booth and Kris immediately snuggled into his body, sighing at the warmth. He could stay like this forever, but unfortunately they were interrupted by a blond-haired girl with sleeve of tattoos and a neon pink apron.

Adam smiled as soon as she walked up. “Hey Megs.”

She grinned. “Adam! Didn’t think I’d see you again for a while.” She glanced to Kris then smirked and looked back to Adam. “Make sure you clean it up after your done.” Kris looked to Adam as he made a choking sound and the girl laughed. “I’m kidding. What can I get ya?”

Adam shook his head. “Peppermint mocha, French Silk ice cream and…” He looked to Kris then smiled. “A cappuccino with a pinch of dark chocolate drizzled over the top.”

Kris beamed up at him, then snuggled back into his spot - the spot he fit perfectly into, all warmed up for him and smelling of caramel, cinnamon, chocolate, coffee and leather. After their drinks and Adam’s giant bowl of ice cream came back, Kris sat up a bit. “Open up.” He blinked and set his mug down as Adam held a scoop of dark cream to him.

Kris laughed a little then opened his mouth wide and closed his eyes as the spoon passed his lips. He hummed in appreciation and opened his eyes to see Adam staring at him. “What?”

Adam licked his lips then dropped the spoon, his hand clasping around Kris chin instead, and then pressed their lips together. Kris’ eyes widened for a moment before fluttering shut because, mmm, it was so good. Like the kiss from yesterday when Kris could taste the mint on Adam’s lips mixing with his drink and now the sweetness of the ice cream mixed with the peppermint and chocolate and all of Adam and the sensation made his toes curl in his sneakers.

When he parted his lips and let Adam’s tongue join it made his head spin a little. He wrapped his hand around the back of Adam’s neck, pulling him in, and shuddered as Adam groaned. “God… Kris…” That fucking did it. Every thing holding him back from saying those two little words was fucking destroyed when that gorgeous creature purred his name.

Kris inhaled deeply, taking in Adam’s scent, then opened his eyes and stared up at him. “I’m ready.”

 

“I’m ready.” Adam tried to keep control of his expression, he really did, but he knew his eyes were just too wide and his mouth was hanging open. He took a huge gulp of his drink and shook his head to clear it.

When he looked back at Kris he kind of just wanted to mount him right there, the rest of the patrons be damned. But he was determined not to fuck this up, and he wanted to make sure he did this right since he hadn’t really been on a date for anything other than getting into the other guys pants in years. And yes, he wanted Kris, he wanted to pound him into every willing surface, but he was starting to actually like him past appearance now, too.

Kris was funny, Adam had only talked to him a few times and he’d still made Adam laugh more than any other man. And Adam wanted to know more about where that accent came from, and how Kris had come to LA and working in the bookstore and-

“Oh.” Adam’s hand came up to Kris’ necklace; an emerald green guitar pick on a thick black cord. He twirled the pick and looked to Kris. “Do you play?”

Kris tilted his head, confusion washing over his face and an expression he could only describe as ‘why’s there no sex happening?’ before he smiled. “Yeah, a little.” He picked up his mug again and took a small drink, licking away the cream on his lips - and that didn’t really help Adam in delaying-the-sex-for-a-real-date plan. “I play piano, too.”

Adam smiled. “You should play for me sometime.” And there was that blush of innocence that Adam loved. No, loved wasn’t the right word for it, he was down right addicted to it.

“M-maybe.” Kris stuttered then picked up the spoon from the table, scooping up a bit of the ice cream and holding it out to Adam, who grinned all too wide and opened up. “What about you?”

Adam shook his head, rolling the cream over his tongue for a few moments before answering. “No patience.” He swiped the spoon back, getting a bit for Kris who eagerly opened his mouth. “I do sing though.”

Kris’ eyes went wide, his lips sealed around the spoon for a few seconds before Adam pulled it out. He swallowed and beamed. “I do, too! Well…” He lowered his voice, blushing a pretty red. “Kind of.” He huffed. “It’s the reason I came to LA.”

Adam shifted in his seat, smiling and twirling the spoon in his hand. “Where were you originally?”

“Arkansas.” Kris smiled, stealing the spoon away and continuing their cutesy, cliché ‘game’ and feeding Adam another bite as he spoke. “I tried going to school for a while, a community college, but…” He sighed. “It didn’t really last. I was through with school, I just really wanted to go out and perform, share my own music with people. I didn’t want to sit in classrooms all day being lectured.”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, I know the feeling.” He looked back to Kris. “So you wanted to come here to make music, and you’re working in a bookstore?” Kris flushed, his lips closing around the spoon then drawing away.

“Yeah, well, the music thing isn’t really going so well.” He sighed. “I made a demo with the help of my uncle, since he has all the recording equipment for it, but I guess I wasn’t good enough.” Instead of feeding this scoop to Adam he popped it in his own mouth and pouted. Adam chuckled and pulled the utensil from his hand, fingers trailing down his cheek.

“I’d love to listen to it, if you’d let me.” He smiled again, pressing his lips gently to Kris’. “I’m sure I’d love it.”

Kris full out beamed, tucking himself back into Adam and letting out a happy sigh. Yes, this was what Adam imagined, and he loved it, surprisingly. It was a bit weird when Kris first settled in so close, close enough for them to be one person, but now it was just… warm. Perfect. In the way that any man he had before wasn't. He brought an arm around Kris’ shoulders and giggled softly as the squeak that followed.

They spent the next however many hours splitting the ice cream up like before, feeding two one another and when that was done Kris got them an oversized muffin that they continued to break bits off of an pop into the others mouth. They talked, and Kris pouted when Adam told him that he used to be in a band, saying “I wish I could’ve seen it.” and then getting a nice, warm, peppermint and double chocolate chip kiss in return. When they seemed to run out of things to say they just sat in the buzzing silence of the café, their feet tangling together, thumbs brushing against hands, and their breaths almost synchronized in the quiet peace.

It was so nice and warm and perfect that it made Adam a kind of drowsy excited. His eyes drooping and a love drunk smile on his lips, but buzzing underneath his skin because he had this awesome man in his arms that played guitar and piano and loved cappuccinos with messages and pictures in the foam and read romance novels when he was supposed to be working.

And Adam was kind of really falling. And for once he actually liked the feeling, looking forward to when he’d stop because he just knew that Kris would be there to catch him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Megan came back to tell them that they were closing up the couple just smiled, laughing all the way out into the streets. It was silent, which was something pretty rare in LA, and most of the stores up and down the block were dark and lifeless. The rain had stopped, aside from an occasional drop that hit the ground or heated skin every few steps. It was almost like something Kris would’ve read out of one of the books at work, it felt like he was in one of them now, actually.

He looked up to Adam, his own eyes lidded and a lazy smile on his lips like Kris, their hands still locked together and Kris buried into Adam’s side. He let out a little giggle then tucked his head into Adam’s chest, frowning a little as his hand released his when they got to his car. “Guess we go back, now.” Adam sighed, slipping into the driver’s seat and Kris stared for a while, thinking about opening his door again and climbing into his lap and kissing him until they couldn’t anymore.

He huffed, moving over to the other side of the car and slipping in. The radio was already on, warm air washing over him, and the tinny acoustic guitar flowing through the speakers along with Adam’s voice accompanying the singer just made him want to grab Adam, lace his fingers through the thick black and smash their lips together.

He jumped as he felt something on his knee and looked down to see a freckled hand, black tipped fingers tracing over black denim. He looked back up to Adam to see him smiling, still with that sleepy, subdued quality but there was something else there that Kris couldn’t quite figure out. It felt personal, like the smiles he’d get at the café that seemed to be made for only him. Kris beamed, settling back in the seat, snaking his hand over Adam’s and squeezing, getting fingers lacing with his in return.

 

Kris frowned and slammed the hood down on his truck, grumbling angrily. “I left my damn lights on all day.” He glared as he heard a chuckle from Adam. “Not funny.”

Adam bit into his lip, shaking his head. “No, you’re right, it’s not.” He sighed, leaning back against his car. “But just think, if you hadn’t left your lights on and drained the battery then we wouldn’t of had this wonderful date, and you’d still think that I was mad and probably call in sick tomorrow or something just to avoid the embarrassment.” Kris looked up at him, feeling heat flush his face. He didn’t think he was that see through. “But that’s just what I would’ve done, probably.”

Kris relaxed then looked down to the ground. “Y-yeah…” He huffed then looked back to Adam. “We probably can’t find any place that’d be open now to buy a battery, so… would you mind giving me a ride to my place or…” He trailed off when Adam started grinning, feeling his face start burning even more.

“You can stay with me for the night.” He hesitated for a moment, and Kris was surprised to see Adam look nervous, he didn’t think that was in his range of emotions. “I-If you want to, that is. I mean you don’t have to but it’d just be easier since you wouldn’t have any ride for work tomorrow and-”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Adam blinked, hands still in the air in mid-gesture, then slowly lower his arms and smiled. “Really?” Kris nodded and Adam gestured to the truck. “You don’t mind leaving it here?”

Kris shrugged. “I have to open tomorrow so I don’t think it’s that much of a problem.” Adam grinned and gestured for Kris to get in; he smiled as soon as he settled into the leather and closed his eyes as Adam sang along with the radio quietly, drifting off for a moment to his barista boy singing with a voice that sent chills up his spine.

 

Kris walked into Adam’s apartment, smiling as he looked around at the scrolls lining the walls with ink drawn landscapes, the dim light above their heads casting a light blue over them, and the dark, hardwood floors creaking under their feet. He stepped out to see another scroll lining from wall to wall in the living room, a long, L-shaped leather sectional following underneath it. “Did you draw all these?” He asked as Adam shut the door, locking it behind them, pointing to the scroll.

Adam’s expression faltered for a moment and he shook his head. “No… A friend of mine drew them.” Adam put an arm around Kris, pulling him close into the leather. He took a few deep breaths and Kris looked up to see his eyes staring at the drawing, eyes watery, then he squeezed Kris a bit tighter. “He left for Japan a long time ago, I haven’t seen him since.” His lips quirked in a smile. “Last letter I got was with that scroll.” He nodded, indicating the one in the living room. “That was about a year ago.”

Kris nodded slowly, then pressed a kiss to Adam’s neck, feeling the tension drain with his lips. “You don’t have to tell me now.” Adam relaxed even more, nodding wordlessly, then turned Kris away from the living room to move down a hallway. Kris’ heart picked up a little when they walked into the bedroom.

“Your clothes are soaked.” Adam muttered, rubbing at his eyes then smiling up at Kris. “I’ll get you some warm clothes and we can put those in the wash.” Kris nodded, staring dazedly at the bed, then unzipping his hoodie and peeling it off. Just as he started looking around for somewhere to put it Adam came up and snatched it out of his hands. “Clothes are on the bed.” He grinned. “Just knock when your done and I’ll come back.”

Kris blinked a few times as Adam went to walk out then shook his head. “It’s fine.” Adam stopped, turning toward him slowly. “You… don’t have to leave, I mean.”

Adam stared for a few moments then shook his head, smiling. “I don’t think it’d be good if I stayed, Kris.”

He swallowed, then nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He moved toward Adam, playing with the hem of his shirt with each tentative step. “I want you to stay, Adam.” The taller man shuddered, his Adam’s apple bobbing with his eyes glued to Kris. “Please.”

“Fuck… Kris…” Adam shook his head, but as soon as Kris was within reach Adam’s hands came around his hips, clasping hard enough to bruise but it was nice, good. “I want you but… it’s the first date.” He pressed his forehead against Kris’, his peppermint and chocolate breath misting over Kris’ skin. “We barely know each other and I don’t want you to regret anything.”

Kris smiled, reaching up on his toes and pressing his lips gently against Adam’s, hearing a moan and then those hands were scrabbling up under his shirt, moving until Kris’ arms were caught. Kris pulled it over his head and tossed it into the corner, blushing slightly under Adam’s scrutiny. “And I trust you.” Adam’s eyes flickered back up to his face. “I trust that you’ll make sure I don’t regret anything, that I’ll be okay.” He closed his eyes slightly as his fingers finally found Adam’s thick hair, twisting in and pulling himself in to lock their bodies together in that perfect way that only the two of them could have.

Adam didn’t speak for a while, his hands tracing shapes over Kris’ back, then a smile spread in Kris’ hair and Adam pressed a gently kiss there. “Okay.” He exhaled lightly, pulling Kris impossibly closer and then letting go. “I’ll stay. Just…” He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Don’t be too much of a tease.”

Kris laughed. “I think I can manage that.” He turned to the bed as he started unbuckling his belt, blinking at t-shirt and pajama pants on the bed. “You do realize these will never fit me, right?” He frowned as Adam smirked. “I swim in my clothes enough at work, thank you.”

Adam shook his head, chuckling. “You still look adorably sexy to me.” His eyes widened and he looked away quickly as Kris’ jeans started dropping. He heard Kris giggle and grumbled. “I thought I said no teasing.”

Kris pulled on the shirt, looking down at the pajama pants and shrugging, they’d just fall off anyway. He kept his boxers on and adjusted the shirt then tossed his jeans and shirt at Adam. “Hey!”

Kris snickered and walked up to him. “You weren’t paying attention.” Adam glared and started piling the clothes into his arms, then started leaving, but he stopped when Kris went to follow him.

“I’ll only be a few minutes.” He nodded to the bed. “Warm up and I’ll be back in a minute.” He looked to the pants still lying on the sheets. “Give those to me, too.”

Kris blinked, then watched as Adam walked out. He pulled up the covers then groaned as he settled in the warm cocoon. “Oh my god… so good…”

“You better not be doing anything! Especially without me.” Kris giggled.

“Oh Adam!” He moaned, having to bite his cheek to keep from laughing right after. “Oh it feels so good, Adam!”

He burst into laughter as Adam threw open the door, glaring at him. His laughter cut off, though, when he saw that Adam was wearing just the pajama pants and he had muscles that Kris kinda wanted to lick. “Mmm, yummy.”

“You’re horrid.” Adam grumbled while he padded over to the bed. He threw the sheets up and cuddled up next to Kris. He heard a groan shortly after they settled. “We are never going to be able to get up tomorrow.”

Kris winced at that, he knew it had to be somewhere around three am, and he had to open at seven in the morning. He pushed back into Adam then shuddered at the instant warmth when Adam’s arms tightened. “It’ll be worth it.” He muttered.

He heard Adam chuckle, then a kiss pressed to his temple. “Yeah.” The light clicked off and they both sighed in synchronization. “Night Kristopher.”

Kris smiled lightly, his eyes closed and he could still see Adam’s face and bright eyes behind his lids. “Night Adam.” He heard Adam’s breath start slowing down, and opened his eyes a little, turning just enough to see the outline of Adam’s face. “I love you.” He muttered before pressing a small kiss to Adam’s lack lips and settling in to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“Nngh…” Adam’s eyes flickered open as he heard Kris groan, seeing the smaller man bring a hand up to cover his eyes. “Sun, you just made my shit list.” He bit into his lip to stop from laughing, watching Kris bury his head under the pillow and continuing to mumble something dirty about how early it was.   
  
He shifted in the bed slightly then smiled when Kris pulled back with wild eyes. “Hi.”   
  
Kris blushed, hiding his face in the pillow. “You couldn’t have stopped me before?”   
  
Adam chuckled, pressing his lips to Kris’ temple. “It’s cute.”   
  
“It’s embarrassing.” He huffed then sat up. “What time is it?”   
  
Adam turned and looked to the clock. “A little before six.” He got out of the bed. “I’ll go check on your clothes and you can get in the shower.” He gestured to the bathroom door and then walked out into the laundry room. He put their clothes on another drying cycle then walked into the kitchen to get breakfast started.   
  
When the machine buzzed he pulled the clothes out, folded Kris’ uniform and set it on his bed then pulled on his black button-up and pants. He moved back into the kitchen to finish the breakfast of French toast and as soon as he set the table Kris walked out, fixing his uniform before he stopped and starred at the table with a small smile. “You didn’t have to…” He muttered before settling in the chair across from Adam.   
  
He shrugged. “I wanted to.” He smiled as Kris took a bite then grinned, licking his lips. “So I take it you slept well?”   
  
Kris nodded. “Your place is so much better than mine.” He looked around the kitchen as he chewed. “Everything’s so nice.”   
  
Adam smiled. “You can stay here anytime you want.” He beamed as Kris’ eyes fell to him, fork hanging between his curling lips. “It’s not a problem for me.”   
  
Kris chuckled, ruffling his own hair a bit. Once the pink tinge left his cheeks he looked back up. “You sure it wouldn’t be a problem?”   
  
“Not at all.” Adam laughed at the little squeak that followed. “As long as I can wake up in the morning it’s fine.”   
  
Kris grinned. “Kay.” He finished the last bite, downing it with the orange juice then rinsed his plate off in the sink and skipped back off to the bedroom, making Adam laugh.   
  
He looked down to his own plate, swirling the last bit around the plate and he smiled. “Things are going to be different this time.” He grinned, glancing up to the scroll. “I’m not going to mess it up this time. I’ll be happy.” He giggled to himself and speared the last of the toast and finished his own glass before rinsing the dishes and moving to finish getting dressed.   
  
  
They parted ways at the café, having stopped before to pick up the battery and Kris installed it before they came in with fifteen minutes to spare. Adam did the usual routine, Kris watching it all and then getting his coffee with a smile - just a picture this time, a sunrise - and giving Adam a sweet cream kiss.   
  
Alli and Katy walked in together just as Kris left, both giving him a weird look then rushing toward Adam. “We need details, Lambert!” Alli yelled.   
  
“What exactly happened after you left the parking lot?”   
  
Adam blinked, finishing tying his apron before shrugging. “I don’t kiss and tell ladies, sorry.”   
  
He yelped as Alli pulled him back by the apron. “I spent forty bucks on that date, Adam! Now tell!”   
  
He pried himself out of her hands and stared at them. “Why the hell can’t you act, you know,  _happy_  for us instead of trying to profit?”   
  
Katy groaned. “God, you sound just like Kris.” She huffed and hopped on the counter. “We have possibly the most boring jobs in the world. Stocking books and making coffee for whiny brainless people, we need some entertainment.” She prodded Adam. “You and Krissy provide that.”   
  
He stared then sighed, shaking his head. “You’re crazy.”   
  
Alli sighed, tying her apron before moving over the counter to join Katy. “At least tell us if you had sex or not.”   
  
Adam felt like his face was on fire, and his eyes probably were going to pop out of his head. “No!” He cried, swatting them with a towel as they went to argue. “Now get off my counter and get to work you crazy perverts!”   
  
Katy scoffed. “Fine.” She pointed a finger in his face. “But we will find out.”   
  
Adam groaned as she strutted out of the café and dropped his face into his hands.   
  
“It’ll just be easier if you tell us.”   
  
“Alli!”   
  
“Fine, fine!” She scoffed and went to start baking. “You’re awfully grumpy so I’m going to say you didn’t.”   
  
Today was going to be a  _long_  day…   
  
  
“Please, you have to hide me.” Adam blinked as Kris looked up at him with wild eyes. “Katy has been asking me all these embarrassing things all day and I can’t take it anymore, please Adam you have to help me.”   
  
He sighed. “It’s not much better here.” He looked to Alli, seeing her busy cleaning up the tables, then huffed. “Fine, come on.”   
  
Kris whispered a small thank you as he was pulled back into the storage room. He locked the door and settled down next to Kris against the shelf with filters and cocoa powder. “So…”   
  
Adam laughed. “We really don’t need to have any small talk, do we?”   
  
He could almost feel Kris’ blush against his shoulder along with the smile. “Nope.” He sighed. “Thanks, though.” He pressed as kiss to Adam’s shoulder before snuggling in.   
  
“Not a problem, lover.” He wrapped an arm around Kris’ waist. There was a small tinkering sound and then Kris laughed. “What?”   
  
Still giggling, he turned the object in his hand to show Adam’s name tag. He rolled his eyes and took it from Kris, attaching the dull gray tag to his apron. He paused for a moment then chuckled. “I’m kind of curious now, actually…” Kris looked up at him, still laughing a little. “What did you call me before since you didn’t know my name?”   
  
Kris’ laughter abruptly stopped, and there was more blushing before he answered. “Um…” He sighed, hiding his face in Adam’s shoulder. “B-barista boy.”   
  
Adam tried not to laugh, he really did. “I’m sorry!” He yelped when Kris elbowed him in the ribs, snickering some more. “It just sounds like some pseudo-superhero name or something.”   
  
There were a few seconds of silence then Kris, completely serious, spoke up again. “You know, you could pull off the whole cape and tights thing.”   
  
And yeah, he had no hope of surviving after that.   
  
And of course that was when both of their managers came into the storage room and they were both yelled at and had to close up that night.   
  
  
With the very few hours of sleep they already had Kris was sneaking back for coffee - and kisses - through most of the day until the store closed to customers and Adam was left alone in the café, putting chairs up on the tables to sweep and mop.   
  
“Long day?” He smiled and looked up at the sound of Kris voice, and then almost dropped the chair he was holding on his foot.   
  
Kris stood with his glasses on, hoodie up and leaning over the railing separating store and café the way he was made him look like sin incarnate.   
  
Adam swallowed and his dream from a few nights back returned in full force.   
  
“Y-yeah.”   
  
Kris chuckled and moved off, walking into the café to move the last few remaining seats up. “It was kind of worth it though.” Kris looked up at him as he set the last seat down and Adam’s mouth went desert dry as he saw the fire blazing in his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind getting stuck with you in the storage room again some time.”   
  
“K-Kris.” Adam muttered, now clutching on the broom to try and will the heat building in his gut away. “You remember what you said about not being a tease? About trusting me to keep you from doing something you’ll regret?”   
  
Kris nodded, closing the space between them quickly. “And I know this-” Kris plastered himself against Adam, and feeling Kris’ hardness prodding against his thigh pretty much blasted any sense from his mind, along with rocketing the blood south fast enough to leave him a little light headed. “-I won’t be regretting.” And that was all the warning he had before Kris fisted his hand in Adam’s hair and pulled him down, smashed their lips together and coaxed Adam’s tongue into playing after forcing into his mouth.   
  
Adam growled, gripping Kris’ hips and pressing him against the railing. Kris let out a moan, his head rolling back and panting out short, hot breaths with half lidded eyes and fuck, that was definitely going to be burned to the backs of Adam’s eyelids for the rest of his days. He leaned down, licking and biting bright red into that delicious throat as his hands worked at Kris’ belt. After he couldn’t get that or the zipper undone due to the worst case of shaking hands he’d ever had, he just thrust up against Kris, zipper to zipper, and rocked his hips.   
  
_Not so cocky now, are we?_  He smirked as Kris’ eyelids fluttered, the slight smirk falling away to be replaced by a slack jaw and a constant stream of moans and cut off curses. Aside from Kris’ jumbled words and their combined panting, the only other noise was the constant scritch-scratch of their zippers, providing  _just_  enough friction through the denim.   
  
“A-Adam…” Kris’ head suddenly lolled forward, and he was the perfect image of debauchery. His glasses were askew, slipped down all the way to the tip of his nose, and his bottom lip pouting out teasingly, and caramel eyes now a deep, almost black, brown, half-lidded behind the lenses. “Pl-ngh-please…”   
  
That doe-eyed, innocent face combined with the sultry appearance and begging nearly sent him over the edge. He’s really going to kill me one of these days. Without another though Adam ground his hips a little harder, rocking faster and Kris suddenly went completely stiff. At least, for a few seconds before he clung to Adam and - this image would be burned into every inch of his mind for all eternity he hoped - his eyes screwed shut, mouth parted in an ‘o’ as he moaned Adam’s name.   
  
Adam was just a half thrust away before he tensed around Kris and fell over the edge. He groaned as soon as it passed and managed to guide them safely to the floor, then glared at Kris. “You are evil.”   
  
Kris wrinkled his nose cutely - unfairly. “I was stuck in the storeroom and every time I’d come back from the coffee runs I’d keep having these fantasies and I ended up getting the most uncomfortable hard on in the world.” He pouted. “I didn’t have much choice.”   
  
Adam sighed, stroking his thumb along Kris’ jaw and shuddering at the rough stubble there. “Adam?” He opened his eyes again to see Kris staring up at him from across the café, leaning on the railing still, surrounded by the darkness of the store after hours and looking delectable as ever. “What’re you thinking about?”   
  
He shook the last bits of the fantasy away and smiled. “Nothing too important.” He crossed the room after putting the last chair up and pressed their lips together. “Just give me a few more minutes and I’ll be done here.” Kris nodded, smiling widely, innocently, and it was a reminder of why Adam couldn’t fulfill those fantasies. At least, not until Kris was absolutely one-hundred-and-ten perfect sure he was ready. He smiled to himself as he swept over the floors, glancing back at the first real boyfriend he’d had in years, someone that he trusted and trusted him back, that wasn’t used for sex either way.   
  
He laughed quietly before finishing up and walking - skipping, really - over to his boyfriend and clasping his hand, getting an enormous grin and kiss in return. They reluctantly let go when they got to Kris’ car and gave one last kiss before pulling out. As soon as Adam got to his apartment he raced to his bedroom and pulled out a notebook then sat in the main room, looking up at the scroll on the wall as he started writing.   
  
After a few hours passed and he had a full song written out he stared down at the sheet, then laughed lightly and stood up. He picked up his phone, searched through several contacts until he found the name he was looking for. He spent a few seconds hoping the number hadn’t changed before sending off a text, then looking back up at the scroll with a huge smile and taking the pen and notebook to the bedroom for any other songs that would come thanks to his new muse before he drifted off to sleep, pen and phone still in hand.   
  
  
_**To** : Neil  
  
I know you told me not to talk to you anymore until I cleaned up my act. Well, I met someone, his name is Kris, and I think I might actually love him. I’ve started writing again, and I want to sing again. I’d want you to be there the first time, I don’t know when, but… please come home for that. I miss you, I need my brother. Think it over, at least.  
  
 **Sent** : Mon Oct 14, 12:14 am_


	8. Chapter 8

Kris sighed as he woke up the next morning, taking in the mess of his own apartment and the absence of Adam warmth cocooned around him. He grumbled and sat up, pulling his clothes out of the dryer on the way as he padded over to the bathroom. His brow furrowed as the warm water ran over his muscles. He knew Adam wanted Kris to be absolutely sure before they did anything, but he couldn’t help but think that maybe Adam just didn’t want him the way Kris did.   
  
He shook his head, he didn’t think Adam would really do that to him, Adam seemed way too nice to pull Kris along like that. He washed up quickly and got dressed, grabbing his wallet, keys and phone and was about to rush out the door when he remembered their date. He glanced back to the bookcase of CD’s and records, where his demo was shoved up against the back in a blank case.   
  
He grabbed it and rushed out before he could change his mind and sped his way to the store. Kris rushed over to the café and smiled as he saw Adam there, talking with a girl with multicolored dreadlocks and black lips. Blue eyes moved up to meet brown and Adam grinned and held up a hand before handing the girl her coffee and then waving Kris over. “Hey! I have something for you.”   
  
Kris chuckled. “I do, too.” He pulled out the case from his jacket pocket and handed it to Adam. Adam’s brow furrowed before he looked up at Kris curiously. “It’s… um, my d-demo…” He rubbed at the back of his neck and stared down at the counter. “You said you wanted to listen to it so I figured I’d give it to you before I forgot or anything.” He waved his hands dismissively and looked back up, seeing Adam’s lips curled lightly as he stared down at the CD. “What about what you had?”   
  
Adam shook his head then grinned and tucked the case in his apron pocket, then pulled out a sheet of paper. “I started writing again.” He muttered, actually blushing - which Kris never thought he’d see Adam ever do - before passing it over the counter. “It’s nothing much, really, just thought you’d want to see it.” He paused then grinned as Kris opened it. “There’s something else there, too.”   
  
Kris unfolded the sheet, eyes scanning over the words and scribbled out lyrics until they hit the bottom reading a date, time and Adam‘s apartment directions. He looked up at Adam with a smile he was sure was way too big and nodded. “That sounds good to me.”   
  
Adam giggled - childlike and beautiful - before clasping Kris’ head in his hands and kissing him. More on making out terms than anything else, heating up only a little when all the college and high school students in the café started cheering. Adam pulled back, panting a little then beamed and pressed a chaste kiss to Kris’ nose. “I’ll see you Saturday then.” With that he started working on Kris’ usual order, winking at him before Kris moved to his usual table near the romance section to peek at the message there.   
  
His heart started beating double time when he saw a simple, white foamy heart, and inside it dark words that read ‘I love you, too’. He chewed into his lip to try and stop from smiling so much and looked up at Adam, who was giving him the same goofy smile Kris wore.   
  
  
When Kris told Katy she squealed loud enough to get dirty looks from everyone in the store, including Heather. Kris sighed and shoved another book onto the shelf, hiding behind his arm in hopes their crazy manager wouldn’t see him. “Calm down, please.” He gestured over in the direction of the evil blond giving them the evil eye and Katy sighed.   
  
“Fine.” She leaned in close, dropping her voice to a whisper. “So what do you think he’s going to do?” She paused as Kris shrugged then smiled. “He’s totally going to do it.”   
  
Kris felt his face heat up and turned to her. “I really hope you don’t mean what I think you mean.”   
  
“Sex?”   
  
He groaned, smacking his head against the book shelf. “That’s what I thought.” He pushed another book in. “You are such a pervert.”   
  
She shrugged. “What can I say, you two are kinda hot together.”   
  
“Katy!”   
  
“Kris!” He jumped at the sound of his manager’s voice and turned to see Heather making a beeline toward him, then back around to see Katy gone.   
  
“I am gonna kill her when I see her…”   
  
He yelped as Heather grabbed him by the ear. “Not if I don’t finish with you first, Allen.”   
  
  
“Kris?” He looked up at the sound of Adam’s voice and smiled when he saw his boyfriend there. “I figured she banished you to the stock room.”   
  
He sighed. “It’s dead boring in here, so it makes for a good punishment.” He typed in the ISBN number into the ancient computer then set aside the book then looked up at Adam. “So…?”   
  
Adam chuckled and walked up, settling on the floor by Kris’ chair. “I figured I’d give you company since I got off a few minutes ago.” He fixed his head on Kris’ knee then smiled and held up a bag. “Brought you a cookie.”   
  
Kris laughed and grabbed the sweet. “Thanks.” He picked up another book from the box of new arrivals and checked the spine for the number. “You really don’t have to go through this.” He muttered as he typed it in and set it aside. “It’s pretty boring and I still have two more hours.”   
  
Adam shrugged and held up an ipod and a set of miniature speakers. “I have entertainment.” He smiled as Kris giggled again and plugged it in then started scanning through. After a few seconds a slow beat soaked through the speakers, then a familiar voice and lyrics bled through.   
  
Kris paused for a moment, then dropped the book onto the desk, then looked down to Adam. “That’s…”   
  
Adam nodded. “Yeah.” He chuckled. “I listened to it all night long.” He pressed a kiss   
to Kris’ knee. “This is my favorite.” After that Adam started humming along, drumming out along with the song on the chair. He laughed lightly as Kris dropped off of the chair in front of him, then pressed a small kiss to Kris’ lips. “You’re so amazing…”   
  
Kris rolled his eyes, then clasped his hands around Adam’s body. “Stop talking and kiss me.”   
  
Adam giggled, lacing his fingers through the short strands of brown around Kris’ neck. “Since you asked so nicely.” Adam placed his lips against Kris’, massaging his fingers through his hair as they worked into the others mouth, moving in perfect synchronization to Kris’ voice through the speakers.


	9. Chapter 9

Kris ended up stuck in the stock room for the rest of the week, and Adam made sure that he would grab an extra cookie or muffin or whatever Kris would want before he left to sneak off into the room. Then they would spend most of the time with Adam handing Kris a book out of the new boxes while listening to songs that they would sing along with - sometimes Kris would drop down with Adam or Adam would perch himself on Kris’ lap and they’d have these fantastic make-out sessions with the music.   
  
When Friday came by, Kris only dropped in to stay at the café for a few hours, read a book that he took from his usual shelves, then kissed Adam before he left with Katy for god-knows-what. As soon as he disappeared out the doors Adam huffed and leaned against the counter. “Alli, I think I’m in love.”   
  
She scoffed, settling the freshly baked cookies and coffee cakes into the display case. “I could’ve told you that, Adam.”   
  
He shook his head. “No, I mean like… Really. Not some puppy love thing that may or may not disappear within the week.” He shuddered. “God, I can’t even think of not having Kris anymore…” He sighed. “I’m a wreck over a guy I’ve known for less than a month.” He turned his head toward her a little. “Is that pathetic?”   
  
She chuckled. “Just a little.” She turned toward him and rolled her eyes, smacking his hip with the cookie sheet. “Don’t pout! It’s sweet, in one of those romantic comedy ways.” She shifted against the counter by him, crossing her arms. “It’s like… When you met Kris, your soul just kinda knew and the rest is just now catching up.”   
  
Adam thought for a few minutes, thinking of how when he first saw Kris he felt happier than he’d been in weeks, and when their fingers brush it felt like he was kind of soaring. He laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I get it.” He sighed happily and snatched a cinnamon chip scone from the case before skipping off to the break room.   
  
  
Adam woke up on Saturday, smiling more than was possibly healthy, and jumping out of the bed to get everything ready for when Kris would come by. He checked his phone first thing, seeing no text messages or calls, then sighing and picking up his ipod. He put in an ear bud and started singing softly to his lover’s voice, then set up the main room for the event he had planned.   
  
After all that was done he packed up a suit bag with his nicest shirt, jeans and accessories, redid his black nails and slipped his makeup kit in the bottom of the bag, then got dressed in his work clothes and sped off to make sure he got there well before Kris. Thankfully, he didn’t see Kris’ car when he pulled into the parking lot so he pulled the suit bag out and rushed into the store to put it into his shared locker with Alli before tying on his apron and walking out to the café.   
  
“I smell a romantic gesture.” Alli muttered as she came back from the back room, grinning. “You had a suit in the locker, Adam. What exactly are you planning for Krissy?”   
  
He shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing much.” He smiled as Kris walked in, Katy at his side fussing about something. “And it was not a suit now no more talking about this since Kris is here.” He rushed out before straightening up with a grin. “Hi lover.” He reached over the counter and pressed their lips together, delighting in the small sound of appreciation from Kris. “Excited for tonight?”   
  
Kris nodded. “I have absolutely no idea what your planning and it’s awesome.” He laughed then looked to Katy, who gave him a small wink before rushing off to Cale just walking into the store. “I might have a bit of a surprise for you, too.” He whispered, nipping at Adam’s jaw and sending these tentative flutters through his stomach.   
  
“Well…” Alli muttered, giggling a little. “I just remembered I have to go get the flour from the back room so I’ll leave you two alone.” Adam turned to see her winking at him and gesturing to the counter for some reason before she left, then he turned back to Kris to see the shorter man trying to hop onto the counter.   
  
Adam chuckled and pulled him up, pushing his legs apart and settling in between them. “Happy now?”   
  
Kris pouted for a bit then giggled. “Much.” He wrapped his tiny arms around Adam’s waist and peppered kisses all along his neck. “Missed you.”   
  
“Missed you, too.” He muttered, weaving his hands into Kris’ hair. “Now lips, gimme.” Kris laughed again before obliging, leaning up the slightest bit to press their mouths together and seconds later tongue wrestling and practically grinding against each other.   
  
“Geez, you guys seriously need to get laid.” Adam yelped as he almost dropped Kris, then looked up to see Katy smirking at them.   
  
“You really need to not do that.”   
  
“What?” She looked up at two pairs of glaring eyes innocently. “Sneak up on you playing tonsil hockey or interrupt you playing tonsil hockey?”   
  
“Both.” They snapped at the same time.   
  
She held her hands up in defense. “Fine, okay.” She sighed. “You should probably take my advice though-Hey!” She yelled as a bundle of napkins bounced off her head. “You two are insufferable.”   
  
Kris snickered, pressing another kiss to Adam‘s lips, jaw and neck. “Kay Kate, whatever you say.”   
  
Adam pulled Kris into him again, placing a chaste kiss to his lips then helping him over on the other side of the counter and starting on his coffee.   
  
Katy rolled her eyes then leaned against the counter, watching as Cale walked around behind the counter. “So Halloween’s coming up.” She looked up to the couple making heart eyes at each other a smiled. “Any plans?”   
  
“Nope.” Kris muttered at the same time that Adam nodded excitedly. “Yeah, always go clubbing for Halloween. Got my costume all ready and everything.” He looked to Kris and smiled. “You should come with me.”   
  
Kris chuckled. “I have work on Halloween.” He thought for a few moments. “I think I actually have candy duty most of the day…”   
  
Adam rolled his eyes. “Well yeah, I do to, but I’m pretty sure we can find a way to get off early.” He nipped at Kris’ neck as he handed the cup off, leaning down to whisper in the smaller man’s ear. “You could be my tasty victim, babe.”   
  
Kris shuddered as Adam’s tongue trailed up a tendon, nearly dropping his cup and chuckled shakily. “W-what are you going to be, exactly?”   
  
Adam’s eyes narrowed and he grinned wickedly. “Glampire, baby.” He snapped his teeth at Kris and giggled at the scared, doe-eyed expression he got. “Relax, I’m just playing.” He pressed a kiss to Kris’ lips and grinned. “I’ll see you later, try not to get in trouble.”   
  
Kris nodded dumbly and kept staring at Adam as Katy pulled him away, talking his ear off about something he couldn’t pay attention to. Seeing as his mind was still wrapped around images of a vampire Adam licking, biting and suckling at his neck.   
  
  
Kris stood watching the clock in the café, waiting for the hands to hit six thirty. It would be when he’d be able to run back to his locker, grab the clothes Katy bought him, and try to clean up as well he could for their date… or whatever it was that Adam was planning. He smiled when the clock hands finally lined up and shoved the book he was holding onto the shelf, then ran off to the locker room to get ready.   
  
He grabbed the bags and ran into the bathroom for a decent sized mirror, then threw off his work clothes, pulled on the nice, dark blue button-up, the black slacks and pulled the gel out to run through his hair, making it messy and ‘sexy’, as Katy dubbed him earlier. He grinned after he took a look in the mirror then rushed into the parking lot, threw the bags in the back seat, checked on his guitar and made his way to Adam’s apartment.   
  
When the door opened to reveal Adam - dressed deliciously in tight jeans, a black shirt hugging his chest with the top few buttons undone, and several necklaces hanging over the bare, freckled skin - he could smell vanilla and lavender and lilies, see almost complete darkness aside from a sliver of light flickering on the wall behind Adam’s head. And then he saw Adam’s face. He knew Adam usually wore cover-up, he just couldn’t see how he could have so many freckles everywhere else - he wanted to find out if he even had freckles down there - and he even wore eyeliner most days. But now, there was a deep, almost black, glittery blue eye shadow, licking up from the corner of his eye, and a light shimmer to his lips - lip gloss.   
  
Kris groaned and stared at him, not wanting to move from the spot to admire but at the same time wanting to jump the beautiful creature in front of him and do dirty, dirty things to him.   
  
Adam chuckled. “You look pretty damn good yourself.” He pulled Kris in and shut the door, then pressed a kiss to Kris’ lips. The gloss was smooth under his lips, making Adam’s already soft lips feel like silk, and when Adam pulled away it clung, like a glue trying to keep them together. Not that Kris would mind that much. “Taste yummy, too.”   
  
Kris managed to gurgle out some sort of response and Adam laughed, leading him to the couch and managing to pry the guitar case from Kris’ fisted hands. “So…” Adam slipped onto the seat beside him, carding his fingers through Kris’ hair as best he could with the gel. “Ready for your surprise?”   
  
Yes please. Please let it be the removal of all clothes and the breaking in of this couch. “Mmhmm.”   
  
Adam smiled widely then stood up, and a few seconds later Kris heard soft beats flowing in from somewhere. He looked up as a shadow flickered across the room and saw Adam, and seconds later Adam’s voice filled the room. It wasn’t as if he’d never heard Adam sing, but it was usually in a whisper, and to other songs covering him up. This… this was meant to be heard, and it made Kris’ mouth pop open with no hope of ever closing and that consistent ache in his heard grow to the point that a few tears pool over in his eyes.   
  
Adam’s voice was… amazing, more than amazing, more than any word Kris could think of at the moment. And it just got even better when the beats got quiet and Adam’s voice dropped, sounding so hurt and sad that it made Kris want to just hold him and never, ever let go.   
  
When the last note rung into the air and the music continued for a few seconds only to fall into silence Kris watched, seeing Adam’s arms go around himself and his head drop to Kris’ feet. Go to him now. Kris stood up, seeing Adam’s head rise to meet his eyes, and Kris’ heart cracked a little when he saw smudged eyeliner and tear tracks when he got closer. Without a word he wrapped his arms around Adam and pulled him in, feeling Adam’s arms coil around his body and squeeze to the point of almost pain but it didn’t matter, Kris wouldn’t let go. He couldn’t let go, after just a few weeks he realized he would break if he let go. He felt a quick flash of fear before it was drowned out by love and the need to comfort Adam.   
  
  
“I’m sorry.” Adam muttered, half an hour later into a mug of tea that Kris had thrown together on Adam’s request. He sighed. “It’s… been a while since…” He laughed darkly, curling both legs into his chest and coiling his arms around, burying his face into the lip of the mug. “Music is a bit complicated for me when it comes to performing.”   
  
Kris nodded slightly, almost bursting at the seems with questions but keeping quiet. He saw Adam’s eyes flicker up to the scroll before he frowned and drank a huge gulp of the tea. “Are you feeling better now?”   
  
Adam paused for a moment then sighed. “Yeah.” He smiled slightly, tilting his head onto the knee the mug didn’t occupy. “Thank you.”   
  
Kris shrugged, sipping from his own mug of hot chocolate. “It’s not a big deal.” He smiled. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” He bit into his lip to stop from saying ‘I can see how difficult it is for you’ or asking any questions that may get him tossed to the curb.   
  
Adam watched him for a moment, then chuckled weakly. “I can just see all those questions popping around in your head.” Kris made some undignified squeak of a noise then blushed into his mug as Adam laughed, for real. “It’s fine you know.” He grinned. “You can ask me anything you want… just…” He faltered slightly, turning back into his mug. “Just know that if I’m not comfortable with a question I’m not going to answer it.” He paused, then nodded slightly. “At least not until I’m ready.”   
  
Kris nodded. “That’s fair.” He set his mug aside and crossed his legs, turning toward Adam. “You said you were in a band before, right?” Adam nodded. “Kay, did something happen during that? Something that…” He trailed off, chewing onto his lip as he saw Adam’s expression change.   
  
He cleared his throat. “Yeah…” He started rubbing his thumb against the mug. “I had a… disagreement with someone in the band… I did something they didn‘t like and…” He sighed. “I… didn’t sing that much after.”   
  
Kris watched Adam’s face turned pained and decided to swerve away from the topic. “Did you write that yourself?”   
  
It certainly changed Adam’s expression, but he gave Kris a sad pout now. “You didn’t recognize the words?”   
  
Kris thought for a moment then remembered, and smiled. “The song you wrote for me.” He watched as Adam’s lips curled up as well then chuckled and leaned forward. “Did you play all the music for it, too?”   
  
He shook his head, still grinning. “Cale helped me with that.” Adam set the mug aside, bracketing Kris’ jaw with his hands and leaning back a little. “Figured he could be trusted and not tell the girls about it if I helped him with Katy.”   
  
Kris rolled his eyes as Adam kept talking, then settled himself into Adam’s lap, knees bracing his hips. “Enough about that.” He smirked as Adam’s mouth slowly closed and blue eyes flickered up to look into brown. “More kissing.” Adam’s lips turned into a smirk before he nodded and tilted his head up just enough to press their mouths together.   
  
“Well I can’t say no when you say it like that, can I?” Adam muttered once they separated, then moved his hands down Kris’ back to his thighs, shifting both of their bodies on the couch so Kris was laying down and Adam was above him. He smirked as Kris’ breaths started coming faster and melded their mouths together again, and again, and again.   
  
“Adam…” Kris whimpered, writhing a little on the couch. His jeans were entirely all too tight at the moment to be comfortable. “Please.”   
  
Adam stared at him for a moment then leaned down again, kissing him gently. “I need you to be sure.” He muttered. “You need to be absolutely sure you want this and sure that you’re ready.”   
  
Kris exhaled, lacing his hands around Adam’s waist and nodding, looking straight into Adam’s eyes as he spoke. “I’m ready.”   
  
Blue eyes bore into him for a few seconds more before he nodded and snapped the button and Kris’ jeans. While he moved the denim down inch by inch Kris was pulled Adam’s shirt button by button, then pushing back until Adam stalled long enough to pull his arms out of the sleeves and toss the shirt into the corner. He shed Kris’ shirt quickly, throwing it into the same direction then latching onto the skin there.   
  
Kris groaned as he felt Adam’s lips on his chest, tickling over his pecs and collarbone before he nuzzled into his neck and resumed the removal of his jeans. “So beautiful…” Adam murmured, licking lightly at Kris’ rapidly throbbing jugular and then the jeans were joining in the pile. Adam stood to quickly shed his own along with boxers and… yeah. Kris’ imagination didn’t hold  _any kind_  of a candle to the real thing before him.   
  
First of all, Adam was huge, Kris had to school himself to keep his eyes from looking too big. And even in the dim light Kris could see spots of freckles all over, and his tongue itched to lap at every single one. And there were so many other things that Kris just loved about Adam’s body that his mind couldn’t even comprehend but then Kris’ boxers were off and Adam was over him again and holding a bottle of lube in his hand.   
  
Adam actually looked a bit nervous, but it made Kris that much more sure about his decision than anything else. Kris watched as Adam pooled some of the clear liquid in one palm, swiped a finger through in, then jumped as he felt a cool touch to his entrance. “Sorry.” Adam muttered before slipping the finger inside slowly, moving it back and forth for Kris to get used to.   
  
After a few seconds another finger was added, then stars burst into Kris’ vision when Adam stroked his prostate. He heard Adam chuckle as he moaned and then he rocked the two digits in and out, prodding the bundle of nerves every other stroke. When Kris started writhing Adam decided to change things up a little.   
  
Adam leaned down enough to clamp both of their lengths in the lubed hand, then started pumping in time with the other hand. His legs twisted and his mouth parted in earnest moans and gasps as Adam worked him. He took a few seconds to realize that -  _fuck_  - his right hand just wasn’t going to cut it after this. But then everything was blurring as the edges as Adam’s hand sped up, his breaths coming faster and faster like Kris’, until Kris’ heels slammed down into the couch, a keening noise leaving his throat as his eyes slammed shut and he felt warmth pooling over his stomach.   
  
He opened his eyes again when Adam huffed and fell on the couch behind him - their legs twisted together, Adam’s chest against Kris’ side while Adam kept himself propped up on an elbow - his eyes a little wide as he looked over Kris. “W-wha?”  _Note to self, never try to talk right after Adam gives you the best orgasm of all time._   
  
Adam chuckled and brushed his thumb along Kris’ jaw line. “You’re fucking beautiful.” Kris smiled as he felt himself start to blush and Adam leaned forward, licking into his mouth and kissing him sweetly. Kris closed his eyes, stroking his hands along Adam’s neck as they kissed.   
  
After a few minutes, though, the mess between them needed their attention. Adam laughed and hopped up from the couch. “I’ll be right back.” He picked up the pile of clothes as he left, leaving Kris to settle back into the cushions, smiling like an idiot and not caring. He looked down at the guitar case laying abandoned on the floor and his smile faltered slightly. He glanced to where Adam disappeared to then pulled the instrument out, using the napkin he wrapped around his mug when he brought it out to wipe away most of the stickiness on his body then balanced the guitar on his lap and started strumming.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam had just gotten the clothes shoved into the washer and grabbed a washcloth when he heard the quiet strum of a guitar coming from the main room. He stopped and listened, hearing Kris’ soulful voice floating in. The song wasn’t familiar, but at the same time, it was. Because it was Kris. And Kris is home.   
  
He snatched a pair of boxers out of the dryer and padded out to see Kris, his eyes closed, completely bare and with the freshly fucked-out look still there, and looking… perfect. Adam swallowed dryly, his body moving ahead without his permission toward the beautiful god-like man on his couch. He fell to his knees in front of Kris, his hands falling over Kris’ knees to see cocoa eyes opening to stare at him. The song slowly died out and Kris set the guitar aside, falling to the floor between the couch and Adam and bringing them together in a kiss that made Adam’s heart beat at his ribs.   
  
They pulled away a few minutes - maybe hours - later, panting and pressing their foreheads together. They didn’t speak, Kris just looked up at him with his too-bright brown eyes and Adam lifted them both up from the floor to move back to the bedroom. Adam nearly dropped him when Kris nuzzled his face into his neck, nipping at the skin and pressing kisses everywhere he could reach. They fell onto the bed together, limbs falling into place and lips finding any inch of skin they could.   
  
They spend hours together like that, and eventually drifted off to sleep tangled together. Adam stirred several hours later and raised his head enough to peer over fluffy hair to see the blue glare of the clock. He groaned and fell back to the pillow when he saw it was a few minutes before four am, snuggling back into his place by Kris when the younger man shifted.   
  
“Nng… what time is it?” He murmured, bringing a hand to rub at his eyes. Adam pressed a kiss to his temple, carding his fingers through the messy bed head of his lover. “Adam?”   
  
He chuckled. “Who else would it be?” He laughed as Kris shrugged and buried his face into Adam’s chest again, humming lightly. He looked back to his nightstand and frowned as he saw his phone there. He reached over as well he could without disturbing Kris and flipped it open. “Oh my god.”   
  
Kris lifted his head to see Adam staring at the screen of his phone, face slack and tears forming in his eyes. “What is it?”   
  
Adam shook his head, rubbing harshly at his eyes and smiling lightly, laughing. “I-it’s nothing.” He laughed and got up, sniffling still. “I’m going to get started on breakfast and finish those clothes, you get more sleep.” He pressed his lips to Kris’ head, squeezing him in a tight hug from behind then walking out of the room.   
  
Kris huffed and turned to the place that Adam was laying a few minutes before then fell back to the bed. “Wish he’d let me in.” He sighed. “Can’t expect him to just tell me his life story though…” He pulled the covers up and used the other pillow to try to imitate Adam’s form but after tossing and turning for another half hour he decided to get up and join Adam in the kitchen. Only to see no Adam. He looked to the counter when he saw the phone there, he shoved his hands into his pockets and slid into the closest chair to stop himself from picking it up to look, he’d let Adam tell him when he was ready.   
  
He looked up as Adam walked back in, drying his hair and with his work jeans riding his hips. “Hey.” He smiled and pulled a skillet from one of the cabinets, and various ingredients from the kitchen. “Did you sleep okay?”   
  
Kris watched as Adam started whisking egg whites in a bowl, sprinkling in sugar as he did. “It wasn’t the same without you there.” Adam chuckled, pulling down a second bowl and mixing together flour, baking powder, milk, lemon juice and the egg yolks, then folding the contents of the other bowl in.   
  
Adam gestured to the bowl of fruit in the center of the table. “Pick out the biggest apple there and peel and core it, please?” Kris nodded, smiling at the domesticity of the two of them working around each other in the kitchen. When he’d finished he started cutting out thin slices of the fruit, while Adam spread the batter into the pan.   
  
With the cinnamon sprinkled slices spread out over the top of the batter he put the pan into the oven and sighed, settling onto the couch with Kris a few minutes latter with a grin still in place. “Today’s going to be a good day.” He muttered as he nuzzled his face into Kris’ hair. Kris couldn’t help but smile, mentally agreeing with him as he moved as close to Adam as possible.   
  
  
“Oh my god.” Kris closed his eyes as he took the first bite of the sweet apple omelet, everything working together to make his mouth parade in joy. “You’re so good…”   
  
Adam chuckled as Kris shoveled in another bite of his piece. “Good to know.” He took a sip of juice before starting into his, laughing every time Kris groaned or bounced in his seat while chewing.   
  
They both stopped as the dryer buzzed, and Kris sighed as he swallowed the last bite of his second helping. “I should probably get a shower.”   
  
“It’s fine.” He got up from the table as Kris did. “I’ll have your clothes in there for when you get out if you leave the door unlocked.”   
  
Kris nodded and padded over to the bathroom, leaving the door open just a crack as he striped away the sweats he’d borrowed for the night and leapt under the warm stream. He sighed as the water washed over his back and worked the fruit-scented shampoo into his hair. He debated on bringing his own soaps and things whenever he came over, but Adam did say he didn’t mind when he brought it up, and, again, it brought that kind of feeling of domesticity. It made him laugh at how simple things like sharing the bed, working in the kitchen together and using one another’s things made his chest swell with warm, the same way it did whenever he went home.   
  
“Oh crap.” He nearly dropped the soap bar in his hand when he remembered. “What the hell am I going to do when I have to go back home?” He chewed into his lip as he thought, he wanted to share that with Adam but would it be too early? Thanksgiving was just next week, and maybe Adam had plans with his family already. And then there’s Christmas. He knew from their first date that Adam didn’t really celebrate the holiday, which might mean he didn’t have plans but would he even want to go with Kris to celebrate something he didn’t believe in celebrating? “Dammit.”   
  
“Kris?” He stiffened as he heard Adam’s voice. “Are you okay?”   
  
He cleared his throat and finished rinsing off quickly. “Yeah, fine.” He turned off the water and peered out from behind the curtain to see Adam looking at him curiously, a little bit worried. “Just thinking.”   
  
Adam nodded slowly and patted the folded pile of clothes on the counter. “Well, I’ll let you get dressed.” He turned and walked out of the room, leaving an awkward air in the room and Kris huffed as he pulled the curtain away and stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry off.   
  
When he was fully dressed he walked out to see Adam in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. He sighed as he settled against a wall of cabinets. “I was just wondering about home.” Adam’s hands stopped working, but he didn’t turn. Kris took a deep breath and continued. “Thanksgivings coming up and I know you probably have plans but I was thinking maybe you could come with me this year.”   
  
“Yeah.” Adam murmured, turning finally with a bigger smile than before. “I’ll have to see if I can get the week off, with Black Friday, you know…”   
  
Kris shuddered. “Sadly, we’d be back for that.” He sighed. “I’m only free from the twenty third to the twenty fifth.”   
  
“Oh.” Adam smiled. “Well then yeah, that’s fine.”   
  
Kris frowned a little, tilting his head. “You don’t go home for it?”   
  
Adam hesitated for a bit, his smile faltering before he sighed and shook his head. “Nah.” He rubbed at his arms nervously for a minute, spreading water and suds over freckles. He stared at the floor for a moment before inhaling deeply and looking up at Kris. “I’ll tell you some other time, not now…”   
  
Kris nodded, smiling in what he hoped was an encouraging way. “It’s fine.” He grabbed the towel from the rack and walked up to Adam, wiping off his arms and hands and then wrapping his arms around his waist and planting his face into the warm, inviting chest. “Whenever you’re ready.” He pressed his lips to the bit of skin peaking above the top button of the uniform shirt then smiled up at Adam’s unsure expression. “I understand.”   
  
Adam let out all of his breath in a whoosh and nodded. “Thank you.” He whispered before wrapping his arms around Kris and pressing kisses to every inch of skin available.   
  
  
“You did it.” Katy smirked as he almost dropped his book, then even more when he glared at her. “How was it? And don’t even try to deny it because you have that ‘I just got laid’ aura.” He prodded him in the side when he huffed and reached up to start shelving again. “C’mon, spill.”   
  
Kris sighed. “Katy, I am not going to tell you anything about last night. For one because I know for a fact you and Allison have a bet on how far we went, for two, I want to be respectful to Adam and you two should learn to be respectful about our relationship.” He paused for a moment, hand and book in midair for a few seconds before he shoved it into place. “Like not placing bets on it.”   
  
Katy groaned. “You are so boring!” She elbowed him in the ribs and moved past him to the café. “I’m going to go grill your man now, maybe he’ll give me something useful.”   
  
He rolled his eyes as he watched her walk off then jumped as a book flopped onto the floor by his feet. He looked down and then through the hole it formed and smiled as he saw familiar blue eyes. “What are you doing here?”   
  
Adam smirked. “Just wanted to ask you to accompany me to the storage room for a moment.” Kris swallowed as he saw a familiar glint in those blue orbs, peered around for his manager then nodded.   
  
He watched as Adam disappeared then leaned down to shelve the fallen book quickly before Adam was moving them through the bookcases to the storage room that Kris had been spending a lot more time in since he’d seen Adam.   
  
Adam pushed him in then slipped the door shut, peering around to make sure it was empty then grinning and locking the dead bolt. Before another minute passed Adam was there, lips pressing against his and hands searching under the shirt for more skin. Kris groaned as his back hit the wall and moved his hands under the apron to the bulge underneath the jeans. Adam hissed, snapping his hips forward to pin Kris to the wall then smiling. “I think I have an idea for Halloween.” He licked along the pulsing veins at Kris’ neck as his hands moved down to work at his jeans. “How about we go to this little café, they’re having an open mic then.” He slipped the denim down as soon as the zip and snap were taken care of then moaned along with Kris as his hard on was exposed. “We can have so much fun there.”   
  
Kris nodded weakly, barely breathing an ascent to the idea then he swallowed as Adam fell to his knees in front of him. “Oh f-mmmph!” He groaned into his fist as Adam swallowed him all at once, cheeks hollowing as he sucked and licked and rocketed Kris to his peak. His eyes slammed shut as his orgasm smashed into him, it would’ve knocked him on his ass if it wasn’t for the wall and Adam holding him up. He opened his eyes, groaning at the feel of Adam swallowing around him and then finally slummed to the ground.   
  
He watched as Adam unlaced the back of his apron and unzip himself then moaned as his still hard length bobbed up. Kris’ mind argued about everything that could go wrong, he’d hardly participated in their last adventure, but that just seemed more reason to do what his body wanted. He raised his arms up, reaching for Adam until the other man moved up close enough for his hands to clasp around his waist.   
  
He tried his best to imitate Adam - and, yeah, the porn he’d watched on Katy’s suggestion. He flicked his tongue over the head, delighting in the surprised moan above him, and the taste that bit over each inch of his mouth and screamed ‘That’s Adam!’. He swirled his tongue around for a moment, his heart keeping pace with Adam’s quickening breaths, then wrapped his lips around the head.   
  
He heard Adam’s palm slap against the wall, the other coiling into his hair. “Wanted… so… Kris.” He tried to keep from smiling at the way Adam was reacting to the tentative touches, instead he sunk a little deeper, his tongue flickering along the vein on the underside. He blinked as he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to Adam. His eyes were barely open, his jaw slack as he stared at Kris. “Hand…” He ground out and Kris slowly raised the indicated arm to wrap his fingers around what wasn’t in his mouth. He moved a bit more in and started pumping, trying to copy the way Adam did it.   
  
Apparently he was doing good, because Adam’s palm hit the wall again and he was panting, his hips trembling and fingers coiling a little too tight in his hair. He closed his eyes and sucked, and that seemed to do it. Adam’s hand flew up to his mouth and he groaned, hips bucking forward as bitter-sweet taste of Adam flooded his senses. He dropped his hand to his lap and smiled up at Adam as the other man pulled away. “Holy fuck…” He panted, tucking himself back into his jeans and staring down at Kris. “There is no way you just did that.”   
  
Kris shrugged, his mind reeling at the cocky attitude he had. Maybe we should do this more, what am I saying, hell fricken yes we’re going to do this more! “I’m a fast learner.”   
  
Adam burst into laughter, shaking his head. “You’re going to kill me…” He muttered as he helped Kris up. “On my tombstone, it’s going to have ‘death by Kris’ carved into it.”   
  
He chuckled, watching as Adam tied the apron back on. “I could say the same for you.” He huffed as Adam pulled him up, his legs a little shaky still, and he fixed himself up as well he could without a mirror. “I don’t look totally debauched, do I?”   
  
Adam looked over him and smirked. “Judging from your lips and hair everyone’s going to know what we did.” He coiled an arm around Kris’ waist and pulled him out of the room. “If you need to hide from Katy again the back room is always available.” He whispered before nipping Kris’ ear, attacking his mouth with a kiss that made his knees start shaking again and walked to the café with an insanely huge smile.   
  
Kris grinned, shook his head, snatching a book of the shelf and flipping through. He looked up to see Adam smiling at him over the counter, despite Alli chatting his ear off and Cale giving him a knowing smirk. He sighed and leaned back into the shelf, his eyes scanning over the words but his mind was too concentrated on the blue eyes still staring at him to take any of it in.   
  
  
“So…” Adam started, wiping down the counters as Kris waited for him to finish cleaning up, the rest of the store dark and quiet aside from the soft music playing from the speakers poking out of Adam’s back pocket. “When am I gonna see your apartment?”   
  
Kris stopped picking at the chipping paint on the railing he was at to look up at him. He tried to imagine the two of them fitting on his tiny bed and shuddered. “Dunno.”   
  
Adam smirked, wiping down the machine he’d finished cleaning. “Kay, whenever you’re ready I guess.” He put away the filters and started untying his apron as he moved out from behind the counter. “You’re coming over tonight, though, right?”   
  
Like I’d ever miss a chance for more time with you. “Yeah.” Kris smiled as Adam walked up to him and grabbed the hand coiled around the rail to lace their fingers together. “I just need to pick up a few things from my place.” He stopped as they got to the parking lot. “I’ll see you at your place?”   
  
Adam grinned. “Yeah.” He pulled Kris up for a kiss then released him and moved to his car. He pouted as he opened the door. “I miss you already.”   
  
Kris snickered as he unlocked his car. “You’re a dork.” Adam gasped in mock insult and then they both burst into laughter that rung out through the entire parking lot. Kris flicked on the heater and looked up to see Adam pull out. As soon as the black vehicle disappeared from the lot he smiled, tuning the radio to Adam’s usual station and speeding to his apartment.   
  
As soon as he fished out a fresh set of clothes from his closet and grabbed the charger for his phone he was out. He was Adam’s a few minutes later, falling into familiar arms before being pressed against the door with his lips being attacked. He wrapped his hands around Adam’s hips and grinned through the sweet butterfly kisses. He shuddered as those same freckled lips moved down to his neck and his heart thundered in his rib cage screaming out how in love he was.   
  
Coiling his fingers into silky black hair as he’s being lifted up and carried back to the bedroom, he couldn’t really find any way to disagree with that.


	11. Chapter 11

Adam smiled down at Kris, brushing his hair lightly as the younger man slept. It was only two more days until Halloween, and Adam found himself waking up more and more just thinking of what was coming that day.   
  
He flipped open his phone again and looked through his messages until he got to a certain one. He chewed on his lip as he read over the text from his brother, saying simply that he’d be back Halloween and to meet him at Ryan’s. Ryan’s being the café that he’d invited Kris to Halloween day that also hosted an open mic every Halloween.   
  
He was nervous to get back on stage, it was bad enough just singing alone for Kris. He hated that he couldn’t perform like he used to; he remembered days he’d get lost in the music for hours, an hour long set turning to two or three if his voice cooperated. Now every time he’d sing louder than a whisper, even with no one else in the room, he panicked. All those memories of that night came flooding back in painful detail and-   
  
“Ow… Adam…” Kris groaned, and he looked down to see his hand fisted in brown hair, Kris’ face scrunched up in pain.   
  
“Oh… sorry.” He slowly unclenched his hand, fingers stroking the spot until Kris relaxed back into the pillow.   
  
“Adam?” He focused back on Kris again, his hand still absently petting his head. “What were you thinking about?” He frowned, grabbing Adam’s hand from his hair to lace his fingers through, his thumb stroking along freckled knuckles. “You looked scared.”   
  
Adam shook his head, drawing in a quick breath and smiling. “I’m fine.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to Kris’ temple, then a long, deep kiss to his lips. “Nothing to worry about.” Judging from the looked Kris gave him he knew he wasn’t going to get off that easy. He sighed and settled back in the bed, hand squeezing Kris’ a little too tightly. “It’s about… when I used to sing all the time.” He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the way Kris would look at him. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if Kris looked at him the same as everyone else did when they found out. “I’m a little nervous about the open mic…”   
  
He opened his eyes as he felt Kris’ hand squeeze his, seeing brown eyes shining in support and love instead of pity. He smiled slightly and moved closer to Kris, sighing contentedly when small arms wrapped around him and he was cocooned as best Kris could manage. “You’re going to be fine.” He shivered under the rain of butterfly kisses along his face, Kris’ breath tickling his skin with each word. “I’ll be there with you, and I’ll have my guitar so if anyone even tries booing you off the stage or something, I’ll beat them up.”   
  
He huffed out a laugh. Kris didn’t really get what was wrong; he wasn’t nervous about the singing part or people not liking it, he didn’t care about that. “Thanks…” He nuzzled into his spot between Kris’ chin and chest, lips brushing against the dip in his collarbone. He considered for a few moments just telling Kris, he knew he’d have to eventually and maybe this would be better to just get it over with. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Kris mingled with his own shampoo and fabric softener. He closed his eyes then pulled away a bit. “Kris?”   
  
“Hmm?“ He didn’t open his eyes, afraid of the look on Kris’ face, but he could hear the concern in his voice. He swallowed and pulled himself into his Kris cocoon again, stalling until Kris nudged him again.   
  
He sighed and opened his eyes enough to see Kris’ chest through his lashes. “I want to tell you what happened.” He squeeze Kris a bit tighter when he felt him shift. “Stay like this… Please.” He waited until he felt Kris nodding against his hair then closed his eyes again. “I never really came out to anyone in the band, officially, anyway.” He muttered, hoping Kris could hear him well enough. “I figured they all already knew, but apparently one of them didn’t…” The image of the man he considered his friend flashed across his mind; dark brown hair, light eyes filled with disgust and rage, wooden bat in his hand.   
  
He inhaled deeply, squeezing Kris to him and concentrating on him. “I started dating someone, his brother. He was livid, said that I turned his brother gay and stormed out of rehearsal when I told him.” He took another, shuddering breath, relaxing a little when Kris’ hands stroked along his back. “We thought that was the end of it, but he waited until everyone else left, leaving just his brother and myself, and when we left together he jumped us. His brother ran off while he…” He swallowed, shaking his head slightly.   
  
“It’s fine, Adam.” Kris’ voice was small, soothing, liquid calm rushing through his veins. He slumped into Kris’ arms and sighed as calloused hands massaged through his hair. “What happened after that?” He paused for a second. “If you’re alright with telling me.”   
  
He nodded slowly, letting the calm of Kris’ voice and magic hands coax him through the minefield of memories in his head. “I don’t remember much from… that. I remember waking up in a hospital, everything hurt. I had a concussion, needed… I don’t know how many stitches…” He flinched slightly as Kris’ fingers prodded the small scar at the back of his head, feeling Kris’ lips frown against his forehead. “I had a broken arm and one of my ribs was fractured.” He sighed. “Apparently Tommy forgot his picks and when he came back to get them he saw me in the alley.” He felt Kris’ fingers tighten in his hair for a moment, the crooked jaw tensing against his skin. “Silas visited just to break up with me and my brother…” He trailed off, hands relaxing their grip on Kris as he smiled slightly. “Neil was there for me as soon as he heard, he stayed as long as his job would let him, taking care of me when I was released until he had to go back.”   
  
Adam left off on that point, feeling lighter than he did before. Kris listened without seeming to pity him or anything, just acting as a crutch as he talked. He’d only really told two other people, and they just gave him these looks that made him feel like nothing. He sighed and buried himself into Kris, opening himself up to let him in. He huffed out a laugh against his skin. He’d let Kris in, after staying emotionally closed off of everyone around him for six years.   
  
“What’re you laughing about?” Kris muttered, pulling away just enough to look at Adam’s face. Finally, Adam opened his eyes fully and smiled when he saw those wonderful brown eyes, still filled with so much love it made his heart start to ache.   
  
“Just…” He shook his head, laughing a little more. “It feels good to let someone in, you know?”   
  
Kris absolutely beamed at that. He giggled, peppering Adam’s skin with kisses again before he shifted so his face settled into Adam’s neck. That same peaceful quiet settled over them for a few moments before Kris spoke up again. “Adam?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“I really, really love you.” Adam’s heart started beating double time, hammering so hard it was almost difficult to breathe. “Thank you.”   
  
He blinked, the hands just starting to card through fluffy brown hair pausing. “For what?”   
  
Kris chuckled lightly. “For letting me in.”   
  
Adam smiled, twirling a few of the longer strands in his fingers as the quiet crept in again. This time, Adam spoke, pausing his hands for a moment. “Kris?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“I really, really love you, too.”   
  
Kris squeaked happily, and they glanced at each other with ridiculous smiles on their faces before bursting into laughter, destroying any tension that could’ve been lingering between them.


	12. Chapter 12

Kris peered into the mirror, fixing his hair and the shirt and vest he’d gotten yesterday after work. His thoughts drifted to Adam and he licked his lips; he had absolutely no idea how he was going to be able to concentrate on anything with Adam dressed in his costume.   
  
He remembered catching a glimpse of it in Adam’s apartment, all leather and mesh and the fangs. He shuddered and his hand unconsciously rubbed over his neck, he was not going to survive this day.   
  
When he gets to the store he’s ambushed by Katy - wearing a poofy pink dress with her hair curled and a golden tiara - with a tie and makeup. “Um…?”   
  
She giggled and pulled him over to the café, forcing him into a chair facing away from Adam, an eyeliner pencil in her hand. “We decided since you have basically no costume-” She raised a hand to stop him from arguing and grabbed him by the chin. “That you’re going to be a… Look up, geez, I’m not going to stab you or anything. You’re going to be Adam’s bride.”   
  
He jumped, yelping and grabbing at his cheek where there eyeliner smeared. “What?!”   
  
She sighed, grabbing a napkin off the table and rubbing away at it. “Like in Dracula, you read more than I do you should know this.”   
  
He huffed and flinched as she started on his other eye. “And the makeup has what to do with this exactly?”   
  
She finished up then grinned. “You have to look all dark and vampirey, like your man.” She spun him around in the chair to face Adam. “See?”   
  
Yes, yes he did see. He swallowed as he looked at Adam leering at him over the counter with a wicked, fanged smile, wearing a leather trench coat and mesh shirt. He played with the tie nervously, shuddering as the smile extended. “ _Oh fuck_ .”   
  
He heard Katy snicker and she turned him back around, debating on a tube of red before pushing it back into her back and pulling out a pair of fangs. “I think he’s feeling just about the same as you right about now.” She held the mirror for Kris to push the caps into place and then fixed his collar before patting him. “All set.”   
  
He wiggled his jaw a little, scrunching his nose as the end of the caps tickled his lip. “I’m not going to have to wear these all day, am I?” He pouted at hearing himself lisp slightly around the teeth.   
  
Katy giggled again. “Just play along for a little bit, Krissy.” She pulled him up from the chair and pushed him toward the counter. “Now go play with your man.”   
  
Kris yelped as he nearly face planted into the granite, catching himself barely then looking up at Adam. His brain short-circuited a little when Adam chuckled darkly and clasped a hand around Kris jaw. “H-hi.”   
  
Adam grinned and nipped at Kris’ lower lip - his brain was going to be a useless pile of mush if this kept on much longer. “Hello Kristopher.” Kris shuddered at the accent Adam used, sounding better than any other actor he’d seen in any of those vampire movies. “You’re looking good enough to  _eat._ ” He snapped his teeth at Kris’ jaw, the tips of the fang caps catching on his skin.   
  
“Ungh… A-A-Adam… P- _please_ .” He was about two seconds from melting into the floor, his knuckles turning white from gripping the counter so hard… and speaking of hard…   
  
“Adam, I think you better tone it down a bit, man.” He sighed as Adam let him go with a giggle, looking over at Cale - dressed in a green shirt, cap, blue denim overalls and fake mustache - thankfully.   
  
“I’m just having a bit of fun.” Adam winked at Kris before spinning around to grab a cup and get started with his coffee.   
  
Cale rolled his eyes. “He looked like he was about to pass out…” He looked over at Kris. “Or  _otherwise_ .”   
  
Kris glared at him for a while before adjusting his too-tight jeans and looking back to Adam. “So am I riding with you to the Ryan's or…?” He trailed off as thickly rimmed blue eyes shot up to him.   
  
Adam grinned, pressing the lid into place before leaning over the counter and brushing their lips together. “Whatever you wish, my love.” Kris swallowed at the returned accent combined with Adam playing with his tie renewed his inability to even breathe. When he managed to nod in some inexplicable way Adam giggled and pressed a kiss to his nose. “Today is going to be fun!”   
  
Also meaning I’m going to die from sexiness. Kris wrapped his hands around the cup numbly and stood staring for a moment before a customer tapped his shoulder, at which he turned around and wobbled off to his shelves to recover somewhat before Adam undoubtedly teased him some more.   
  
He was so completely and utterly fucked.   
  
  
Kris stiffened as he felt a familiar hand trail along his back, drawing a line from hip to hip just above the lip of his jeans. It was the fourth time in an hour that Adam had passed by him and done the same exact thing, leaving him to will away his arousal while Adam shot him suggestive look after suggestive look.   
  
He felt a nip at his neck, the skin catching between the flats of Adam’s teeth for a moment. The bite wasn’t what made him gasp, no he’s pretty sure that’s thanks to the searing column of heat pressing against his ass in the middle of the fucking store. Adam leaning far enough that his entire front lined up with Kris’ back, teeth nipping at his ear. “Want you so bad, Kristopher.”   
  
“Ngh…” He had no idea why that accent made his knees tremble like they were at the moment, but he didn’t really have that much time to think it over since Adam hand was now stroking him through his jeans and- “Holy shit…”   
  
Adam chuckled. “Tsk tsk, Kristopher. You keep talking like that and I’ll have to punish you.” A certain part of his anatomy loved that idea. He groaned and gripped onto the shelf in front of him, the fear that everyone in the store could not only hear them but see them shooting way down on his list of priorities. All his brain seemed to demand was more Adam, Adam Adam Adam.   
  
He shivered as Adam’s lips trailed back down his neck, nipping here and there, before he got to where his skin dipped down slightly just before his shoulder. Kris’ fingers started tingling as his grip tightened, breath stopping and his blood rushing through his ears.   
  
“ _Mine_ .” Adam muttered before letting out a low hiss and biting down.   
  
“Kris?”   
  
He blinked, gripping the book in his hands impossibly tighter as he looked up at Adam. “Nuh?”   
  
Adam giggled, shaking his head. “You really like this, don’t you?” He gestured to himself before smirking and leaning down for a kiss. He gently pried the book out of Kris’ hands and shoved it blindly onto the shelf before leaning down to Kris’ ear. “If you’re nice and patient I’ll reward you later, my pet.”   
  
He definitely liked the sound of that. He nodded weakly, groaning as Adam snapped at his bottom lip for the nth time that day, then watched as he strutted back toward the café. He glanced up at the clock and nearly screamed in relief when he saw they only had another hour to go.   
  
He made a point not to look over at the café during the entire hour, until he looked up at the clock and saw it was six twenty five, which meant rushing to his locker to grab anything he needed and meeting Adam in the parking lot. He grabbed his guitar out of the backseat of his car then waited for Adam to come.   
  
“Hey baby.” He smiled as he heard the familiar voice and turned to see Adam rushing toward him, curling the trench coat over his chest to keep the chilled twilight air out. “Just had to check up on a few things.” He coiled an arm around Kris’ waist and lead the smaller man to his car, delighting in the tremors that ripped through the smaller body when his fingers found their way to skin under the white shirt.   
  
“You’re going to kill me with your teasing.” Kris groaned, breaking out of Adam’s arm to fit the case into the backseat then grinned as Adam mumbled an apology against his neck, tongue bathing his skin and leaving a patch of chilled skin behind. “That’s not exactly helping.”   
  
“Fine.” Adam scoffed, smiling playfully and opening the drivers side to slip in. As soon as they were settled in the warming interior, Adam exhaled, his breath trembling a little. Kris turned to see him gripping the wheel, his eyes wide, looking completely terrified.   
  
Kris smiled and reached out a hand to wrap around Adam’s wrist, prying his fingers off slowly. “It’s going to be fine.” He reached Adam’s hand up to his lips and kissed his finger, knuckle, and the center of his palm. “You’re going to be great, nothing’s going to happen.” He placed Adam’s hand against his cheek as Adam finally turned toward him, turning up the wattage on his smile a bit. “I promise.”   
  
Adam smiled, it was still shaky but he seemed more relaxed so it was a plus. Kris pressed one last kiss to his palm before giving his hand back and waiting on the ride, ‘unconsciously’ humming Adam’s favorite song from his demo and watching as - little by little - Adam relaxed.   
  
When they pulled up to the little café/pub Kris could see Adam’s nerves starting to kick in again, so as soon as he gather his guitar from the back he clasped Adam’s hand in his, his thumb rubbing - hopefully soothing - circles into the freckled skin.   
  
They walked in and made they way to a semi-secluded table about halfway to the stage, where a man was already singing on stage. Adam took a deep breath before pressing a kiss to Kris’ temple. “I’ll sign us up.”   
  
“Not so fast, Lambert.” Kris peered around the corner of the separator to see Cale, Allison, Katy, and a thin, tall man with a blond fringe. The blond was grinning at Adam, his hands tucked in his pockets as Adam stared at him. “Not that I want to take away from your time with your new man but I was hoping for a chance to play with you instead.” Blond said, smirking.   
  
Adam nodded dumbly then turned toward Kris and he just barely managed to not get his arm dislocated as he scrambled out of the booth. “K-Kris, this…” He shook his head, smiling widely at the blond. “This is Tommy.”   
  
Tommy…? He looked to the blond, staring at him for a few moments before smiling just as wide as Adam and overlooking the held out hand to pull the man into a hug. “Thank you…”   
  
Tommy laughed and wiggled out of Kris’ arms. “Hey man, it’s nothing, it’s the past.” He prodded Kris in the chest. “You should be the one getting thanked.” He looked around the group then glanced between the two. “I’ll sign you guys up.”   
  
He was just about to walk off to do just that when Adam grabbed him by the arm and grinned at Kris. “Go ahead and sit with the others, I’ll be back soon.” And with that he was wheeling Tommy away until they disappeared behind the wall separating the café and the bar.   
  
Kris stared at the area he last saw them with a furrowed brow then straightened up as he thought of an idea. He excused himself from the table and made a beeline for the sign up sheet, scribbling his name to sing alone and then scurrying back to the table just as soon as Tommy and Adam came back. Adam came straight to the table, smiling like a fool, while Tommy went to the list.   
  
When everyone was settled - and after Tommy settled Kris with a knowing smirk - they all ordered their drinks and started up conversation. Apparently Tommy was Alli’s date, who originally came to play with her performance when he saw Adam. He hadn’t heard anything of any of the other band members, and other than that they stayed off the topic that made Adam’s hand clench a little tighter around Kris’.   
  
They looked up as the announcer walked on stage, calling Kris’ name. The entire table burst into catcalls, everyone cheering - except for Adam. Adam simply grabbed Kris’ face with both hands and kissed him fiercely before grinning. “You’re sneaky.” He leered before sighing and releasing Kris. “Good luck, babe.”   
  
Kris chuckled and picked up his guitar, settling on the stool they moved to the center of the stage and plucking at the strings to make sure everything was in tune, then he glanced up at Adam as he started playing.   
  
“You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart. Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star.” He smiled as he saw Adam inhaled, his eyes going wide as he stared at Kris on the stage. A few of the other patrons started whooping when they recognized the song. “Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars, and that's when you need me there, with you I'll always share. Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be your friend, took a note I'mma stick it out 'till the end. Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella…”   
  
He grinned to himself as everyone started cheering, some singing along, but the only person he saw in the audience was Adam. He was still staring at Kris in awe, his lips parted slightly and curling just enough to hint a smile, his eyes suspiciously glossy. “You can run into my arms, it's okay, don't be alarmed, come into me. There's no distance in between our love. So gonna let the rain pour, I'll be all you need and more.” He swelled at the effect that had, he could’ve sworn he heard the hitching breath from hear, even over all the noise of the other patrons. “Because it's raining, raining. Ooh baby it's raining. Baby come into me, Come into me. It's raining, raining, Ooh baby it's raining. You can always come back to me. Come back to me, come back to me.”   
  
He let the last note ring out for a while before stood up from the stool, the entire place bursting into cheers. He made a beeline for Adam, face planting into his chest with the guitar still in his hands.   
  
“You are fucking amazing, Kris Allen, you know that?” Adam’s watery voice practically yelled over the din. Kris laughed and pulled Adam down for a kiss with his free arm. The noise rose a few octaves before they split apart and Kris picked up the case from under the table, replacing his guitar before returning the case with the grouping of instruments just before the stage stairs.   
  
When he settled back into the booth he snuggled into Adam, making happy noises as Cale was called up to the stage to perform next. They all watched as Cale played and sung his heart out to Katy, singing lyrics about falling lyrics to a tune that had Kris melting into Adam’s side, exchanging chaste presses of lips back and forth. Next Allison and Tommy moved onto the stage. Allison started singing in a mellow tone, the song familiar and Kris almost had to laugh at it. When Adam gave him a funny look he grinned up into the bright blue eyes. “It’s the song that played going to our first date.”   
  
Adam looked up at Alli, listening for a bit before he chuckled and kissed Kris’ lips just as the lyrics demanded. “So it is.”   
  
Kris grinned as he squished back into Adam, tilting his head back for a kiss every time Allison sung out “So kiss me.” Kris practically melted into the last kiss, slipping down Adam’s lap and in danger of disappearing under the table until Adam pulled him up, laughing, and got out of the booth.   
  
“Nuh? Where you go?”   
  
Adam snickered and pressed a kiss to his forehead as Allison came back, Tommy staying by the stage until Adam came up. He watched Adam take place in front of the microphone, his hands squeezing a little too tight around the stand and jaw clenched. He glanced over at Kris, eyes too wide.   
  
“You can do it.” Kris mouthed, grinning widely. “Just breathe.”   
  
To his relief, Adam followed his instructions, and he seemed to calm down enough. He closed his eyes after nodding to Tommy, who started strumming away. Adam kept his eyes closed as he sung the first few words, the smooth voice making Kris’ heart stutter just like it did before. “I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see painted faces fill the places I can't reach. You know that I could use somebody, you know that I could use somebody.”   
  
Kris was probably grinning maniacally when Adam’s eyes opened, falling right on him. Adam gave the smallest smile before finally relaxing and really singing. “Someone like you and all you know and how you speak. Countless lovers under cover of the street. You know that I could use somebody, you know that I could use somebody.”   
  
The cheering the erupted in the room seemed to spur him on even more, now getting into the music. Tommy gave Kris a grateful smile, before playing with just as much vigor as Adam now sang.   
  
He focused his eyes back solely on Adam, feeling like he was staring at the sun. Despite the song being mellow and slow Adam had this energy that just made the song electrifying, sparks dancing across Kris’ skin as Adam’s eyes met his. “I hope it's gonna make you notice, I hope it's gonna make you notice. Someone like me, someone like me. Someone like me, somebody…”   
  
The crowd practically exploded when Adam finished, the last, held out note ringing in the air. Adam turned toward Kris, panting, the biggest smile he’s ever seen threatening to split his boyfriend’s face. He rose out of the booth as Adam raced down the steps, nearly knocking Kris over as he rammed into him.   
  
Kris laughed, squeezing Adam tight and whispering praises and encouragement in his ear. He blinked as he felt Adam’s head lift up and his body tense around Kris, drawing in a sharp, pained breath. “Adam?” He looked up, seeing Adam’s face slack as he stared at someone over his shoulder, a few tears trickling down his cheeks.   
  
Kris turned to see a man walking towards them, smiling from ear to ear with glossy eyes, and short dark curly hair. Adam’s arms slowly uncoiled from Kris’ body, bursting into tears just before throwing himself into the man. He glanced back at the table to see Tommy rushing up from the booth to help the man guide Adam to the table.   
  
The songs continued as Adam sobbed, his hands curling in the man’s shirt while he pushed back against Kris’s arms wrapped around his waist. He thought he could faintly hear Adam mumbling something through his sobs; sounded like  _missed you_ ,  _so stupid_ , and  _needed so much_ .


	13. Chapter 13

Adam couldn’t believe it, he was still sure that Neil wasn’t going to show up. When he looked over Kris’ shoulder and saw his brother, the man he hadn’t seen in six fucking years. As soon as he saw him he wanted to burst into tears, never let go so he couldn’t escape again.   
  
He let go of Kris, stumbling numbly toward Neil. He broke into a sob as soon as the familiar arms opened for him, collapsing against his brother and just… crying. He felt himself being pulled along and then Kris was wrapping his arms around him from behind, while Neil just pulled him in and tried to shush him.   
  
When Adam finally calmed down he leaned back into Kris, still sniffling a bit but smiling through the lines of tears and makeup on his face. “I didn’t think you’d actually come…”   
  
Neil rolled his eyes. “I’m not that much of a dick.” He peered at Kris behind Adam’s shoulder, who was pulling several napkins from a dispenser in the center of the table to help Adam clean up. “I take it this is the Kris you told me about?”   
  
Kris looked up then and smiled, reaching out with the empty hand to Neil, chuckling a little. “I’d give you a hug and all but…” He shoved at Adam lightly, who mewled - actually, really mewled - and flattened himself against Kris. “Ung, Adam, no. Get off.”   
  
Neil laughed, shaking his head as Adam completely deadened his weight and leaned fully on Kris, who whined loudly and started flailing around for help only for everyone else at the table to burst into laughter.   
  
“Come on you dork.” Adam yelped as a wayward elbow jammed into his shoulder and shot up, pouting.   
  
“Fine.” He sighed and looked over at his brother, smiling ridiculously. He was happy, finally, fully completely happy. He had his brother back, and he had Kris, and he had music. He shifted in the seat a little and looked between the two before addressing the rest of the table. “Would you guys mind if we left a little early?”   
  
They all basically booted them out, and as soon as they were back out in the cool air Adam leaned in for another hug from his brother. Kris smiled as he walked out, hands tucked into his pockets. He still didn’t know what exactly happened with Adam’s brother, just that he’d taken care of Adam before he had to go back home.   
  
Neil pulled away first, glancing up at Kris then smacking Adam. “Pay attention to your boyfriend, you ass!”   
  
Adam rolled his eyes, grinning still as he coiled an arm around Kris’ waist and pulled him in, the happy flutters in his stomach going crazy when Kris sighed contentedly. “So, how long are you here?”   
  
Neil shrugged. “Just for the weekend.” He huffed and leaned back against his car. “I can come see you tomorrow before I leave, though.” He grinned. “Actually, I have something to give you then.”   
  
Adam frowned at first, realizing he only got to see his brother for tonight, but he was excited to see him again. “Yeah.” He looked over at Kris. “We’ll be waiting for you.”   
  
He turned to see Neil quickly trying to disguise a huge beaming smile, watching his brother move around to the driver’s side of the car. “Kay.” He stopped as he opened the door, looking straight at Kris then motioning for him to come over, without Adam.   
  
Adam reluctantly released Kris to let him go and Neil just smiled down at the man who was already bringing so much happiness to his brother. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to know each other that much.” He sighed. “Things have just been hectic at work, it was a miracle I could get today off.” He glanced back at Adam before leaning down a little. “Please, take care of him. I don’t think I’d be able to go through him being heartbroken again.”   
  
Kris gaped as Neil stared down at him, expression sad and voice watery. “I will.” He looked back at Adam, smiling a little. “He means so much to me, I think it’d kill me if anything happened to him.” He paused for a moment, his mind reeling at his own words before he looked up at Neil again. “It’s… I am scared about that… It all just seems so fast.”   
  
Neil frowned at that, then he smiled a little and leveled himself with Kris as best he could. “You can’t tell Adam about that stuff, I get that, you should talk to someone though.” He reached a pen out of his back pocket and a miniature pad, scribbling something down before handing it to Kris. “If he’s ever being an idiot you can call me. I’ll set him straight in no time.” He said loud enough for Adam to hear and gave Kris the hug he was owed in the café before slipping into the car.   
  
Kris rushed over to Adam’s side as they watched him pull away, then looked up to Adam. “You gonna be okay, babe?”   
  
Adam stared after the car for a while before sighing and nodded. “Yeah, fine.” He paused for a moment then smiled. “At least he came.” He pressed a kiss to Kris’ temple before turning them toward the car, picking up the guitar case as he went. When they were settled inside the warm cocoon of leather seats and the heater, Adam turned toward him, worrying his lip slightly. “I-I have something I want to show you when we get back, kay?”   
  
Kris nodded and held onto Adam’s hand, raising it to his lips to say all he needed as Adam pulled out. I love you; you’re perfect; I’ll protect you. All of these and so much more. He grinned against Adam’s freckled knuckles then closed his eyes until they got to the apartment.   
  
  
Adam   
  
I know things are shitty for you, but it’s no fucking reason to waste your life. I’ve spent the last three months watching you wither away into some bitter drunk asshole, and frankly, I’ve had enough. I’m going back to Japan, here’s a last drawing for you. Don’t you dare talk to me again unless you’ve cleaned up your act, Adam. I may be your brother but I’m not here to clean up the mess you make yourself every fucking night. You know my number. Goodbye.   
  
I still love you, I know when you’re thinking straight again you’ll understand.   
  
-Neil   
  
  
Kris read over the letter, glancing up at Adam when he was done. It explained quite a few things, why every time Kris mentioned his brother Daniel Adam would get this distant, sad look in his eyes, the same look he’d had looking at the scrolls all over. He didn’t understand one thing, though.   
  
“What does he mean you were withering away?”   
  
Adam sighed, dropping his head in his hands. “It’s so stupid.” He shook his head and looked back up. “I was a complete idiot; I had this huge void in me after the accident, I stupidly thought going out an drinking myself to death every night would help.”   
  
He nodded slowly, then looked up through Adam through his lashes. “And what he told me earlier about heartbreak, that was just about Silas, wasn’t it?”   
  
Adam tensed at the question, his breath halting for a moment before he let it all out in a whoosh. He gave Kris a pained look and shook his head, and Kris swerved away from the topic. Folding the letter as it had been when Adam handed it too him, Kris shifted on the bed, tucking his sweats clad legs underneath him. “So for the Thanksgiving trip we’ll have to get up kinda early.” At Adam’s raised eyebrow he continued. “Four am early.”   
  
Adam groaned, flopping back on the bed, all earlier tension lost as he glared at Kris. “If I didn’t love you so much I’d kill you for depriving me of so much sleep.”   
  
Kris shrugged. “It was the only flight I could book for two tickets on such short notice.” He sighed and laid beside Adam, instantly finding his hand and interlocking their fingers. “I already called my brother and he’s telling my mom.” He paused for a moment before looking up at Adam, his heart clenching slightly. “I-I actually haven’t told my parents I’m gay, though.”   
  
Adam sat up at that, frowning a little as he looked down at Kris. “Does your brother know?” At Kris’ nod he arched a brow. “How long?”   
  
He sighed. “Ever since high school when I had a crush on the QB of the football team.” Kris’ arms tightened around his body, that familiar look of uncertainty staining his features. I thought I chased the last bit of his insecurities away, guess this one isn’t as easy to get rid of, though. “Dan was always really supportive.” He paused for a moment and smiled lightly. lot like Neil, actually. He was happy I was happy.”   
  
“But…?”   
  
Kris rubbed at his face, flinching. “My dad was always trying to set me up with other girls, and he always just seemed so happy, I didn’t want to ruin anything for him.” He could feel Adam’s expectant gaze on him and he crumbled, arms clenching tight around his body. “I’m afraid they won’t accept me.”   
  
Adam smiled lightly, curling an arm around Kris’ waist. “You’re they’re son, Kris.” He pressed a kiss to Kris’ neck, his other hand working to release the visible tension in his boyfriend. “They love you, they’d be happy and just want you to be yourself.” He trailed a finger along Kris’ jaw, smiling as he felt it slowly relax. “It’ll be a bit of a shock at first, yes, but I know they’ll support you Kris.” He pressed another kiss and full out beamed when he felt the last wall of tension shatter. “I know they will.”   
  
Kris nodded. “Kay.” He shifted in Adam’s arms, his palms pressing against a bare freckled chest. “I’ll tell them when we’re there.” He sighed. “I want to do it in person and…” He reached to grab Adam’s hand in his own. “I want you there with me when I do it.”   
  
Adam grinned and leaned over their joined hands to press his lips to Kris’. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else in the world.” He muttered before they came together.   
  
“Mmmm I know something else I’d want to be doing right now.” Kris purred, stroking his fingers along Adam’s bicep.   
  
Adam smirked. “Oh, I know what you mean.” He slipped his free hand along the lip of Kris’ sweats, sliding a finger between cotton and flesh to draw a delicious moan.   
  
“Adam…” Kris panted, releasing his hand and clutching at his arms, groaning as Adam shifted them so he was straddling Kris.   
  
“Yeah baby?”   
  
Kris grinned, eyes huge. “Vampire accent, now.”   
  
Adam chuckled then licked along Kris’ neck. “Mmm, I think my little pet is a little bit naughty.” He nipped at the skin, Kris writhing under him with barely opened eyes.   
  
“A-Adam?”   
  
He purred, stroking his pale fingertips along Kris’ cheekbone. “Yes, my love?”   
  
“Teeth… neck, now.”   
  
Adam almost squealed in delight at that, but he tampered it back to stay in character for Kris. He purred and licked his lips. “Thought you’d never ask.” He muttered before swooping down on his hapless - but completely willing - victim.


	14. Chapter 14

After Neil left Adam's apartment the next morning, they spent a few moments in the living room, Adam staring sadly at the new ink drawing Neil had left them with. Kris coiled an arm lovingly around Adam’s waist, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could. Adam sighed, leaning into the kisses. “I’m going to miss him…”   
  
“He said he’ll try and see you as soon as he can.” Kris murmured, gently pushing Adam’s bangs out of the way. “And you text and talk now.”   
Adam nodded slightly then huffed. “Yeah, okay.” He turned toward Kris, curling a hand around the back of his neck as the other traced from his temple to his jaw. “What would I do without you?”   
  
Kris smirked and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Adam made a happy, purring noise in his throat before leaning even more into Kris and falling into the kiss.   
  
  
“Ungh…” Kris smirked as Cale and Katy shuffled into the café where he was perched on the counter with Adam loving his neck from behind.   
  
“Late night?” Kris said a little loudly, smiling at the glare he got from Cale.   
  
“I think I liked it better when you stuttered all the time.” Katy huffed, flopping into one of the café chairs as Cale tried tying his apron on. “Now you’re all snarky and mean.”   
  
Adam removed his face from Kris’ neck, settling his chin on fluffy brown hair. “It’s not his fault you two got wasted last night.” He grinned in response to both of their narrowed eyes settling on him then started playing with Kris’ hair as he spoke. “How was Tommy?”   
  
Kris tilted his head back as Alli emerged from the back room, dropping all the ingredients and a large bowl loudly on the countertop and giggling as the hungover couple groaned. “He’s fine, really nice.” She sighed and started adding the dry ingredients into the large bowl. “How’d things with your brother go?”   
  
Adam smiled. “Fine.” He sighed slightly. “He had to go back home, though.” He pouted, Kris shaking his head lovingly.   
  
“It’ll be fine, babe.” Kris muttered, tilting his head back and pressing an upside-down kiss to Adam’s lips, his fingers stroking through black hair.   
  
Alli smiled. “You two are seriously going to give me cavities.” They broke apart, snickering, still clinging together.   
  
“Kris! Katy!” Everyone looked up to see Heather strutting toward them, glaring. “Get back to work, I don’t pay you to sit around and make out all day.”   
  
Kris groaned and leaned back into Adam, pouting. “Sorry babe.” He pressed a last kiss to Adam’s mouth and hopped off the counter. “I’ll see you later.”   
  
Adam winked. “Count on it, lover.”   
  
_That leer… I am in so much trouble. Maybe the day in the stock room wouldn’t be so bad, after all._   
  
They kissed one last time before Heather started yelling again and they were dragged off, Katy to take down the Halloween decorations everywhere and Kris to the stock room for the new order of books they had.   
  
Of course he wasn’t surprised when Adam came in as soon as he got off and slammed Kris against the closest wall, licking into his mouth heatedly. He welcomed Adam by tugging at Adam’s hair - drawing delicious moans from freckled lips - and wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist.   
  
It was enough to say he was going to either blush horribly or get hard every time he came into the stock room, again.   
  
  
Days seemed to blur together as November seemed to speed past. When Kris found himself sitting in Adam’s bed, his lovers arms still curled around his waist while he slept, on the twenty third, the past few weeks just seemed… monotone. Atleast in comparison to the event looming just around the corner. He huffed, looking at the clock to see it was just a few minutes until he had to wake Adam up so they could get ready to leave for the airport.   
  
His heart thrummed in his chest when he thought about what he had to do. He had absolutely no idea how his parents would react; he prayed it would be like Adam said, supportive and loving. The knot in his stomach made him think it wasn’t going to be that easy. He groaned and rubbed at his face, willing himself not to think about it. He’d have Dan and Adam there to help him through it, and after that he wouldn’t have to hide anything. He could be with Adam the entire two days, and more when Christmas came, without having to fake anything. It was good.   
  
_Then why do I feel like crap?_   
  
“Kris?” He looked down at Adam, blue eyes bleary and half-lidded as he looked around. “What time ‘z’it?”   
  
He smiled despite the war raging inside himself and started brushing his fingers through Adam’s hair. “Ten minutes ‘til four.” He giggled at Adam’s grumble and got out of the bed. “I’ll shower first and then I can make us a quick breakfast while you get ready.” Adam nodded slowly and Kris pulled himself into the bathroom, avoiding looking in the mirror on the way, then hopping into the stream of hot water. He didn’t want to see the anxious look on his face he knew was there, he’d probably chicken out if he did.   
  
“Why can’t life just be simple for once?” He grumbled, thunking his head against the dark tiles.   
  
  
After inhaling their scrambled eggs and a pastry brought home from the café they were out the door, both shuddering from the cold night, and driving to LAX. Much to Kris’ dismay they were there in a matter of minutes and security seemed to let them float through. He hoped for some kind of delay before he had to face his parents.   
  
Kris settled in next to the window seat, fidgeting as Adam sat next to him after pushing their bags into the overhead compartment. He sighed as he fastened his belt then looked over at Kris and frowned. “Babe.” Adam placed a hand over Kris’, stopping him from picking at his jeans. “Relax.” He leaned over the arm rest and pressed a kiss to Kris’ cheek. “Everything’s gonna be fine, okay?”   
  
Kris nodded, sighing as his fingers laced with Adam’s. He really hoped he was right. He didn’t know how he’d be able to handle it if Adam wasn’t right about this.   
  
He leaned his head back, exhaling again in a hope his heart would calm down. Unfortunately his mind seemed to be dead set on keeping him on edge, running through every scenario.   
  
Kris closed his eyes to the sound of them lifting off the ground.  _This is it._  He thought. Another, weaker thought whispered into his mind in prayer, making his hand grip a little tighter around Adam’s.   
  
_Let them accept me…_


	15. Chapter 15

When they landed Adam noticed Kris fidgeting still; picking at his nails, staring at the ground and worrying his lip. He also noticed how Kris tried to take his sweet time through the terminal, demanding they stop for coffee and that he had to make sure all his things were all right and other silly little things.   
  
When Kris started twitching against him as they waited for a cab he had enough. He grabbed Kris by the arms, staring down at him. “Babe, you need to calm down.” He smiled. “If you freak out it’s only going to make things worse, okay?” He waited until Kris nodded then pressed a kiss to his forehead, hands rubbing warmth - and hopefully comfort - into him. “So you’re going to stop freaking out?”   
  
Kris paused for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths then nodded. “Yeah…” He wiggled in Adam’s hands, scrunching his face up cutely. “I’m good now.”   
  
Adam grinned then picked up his bags as a taxi finally pulled up. He grabbed all their things - despite Kris’ pouting - and put them into the trunk before slipping into the seat beside Kris, and taking a short ride to a rental place before making their way to Kris’ parents house.   
  
Thankfully, as he turned onto the street Kris told him to, his love seemed to be calmed down, bouncing in his seat a little, yes, but he wasn’t fidgety or looking sick anymore, which was great. He smiled at the quaint little home Kris pointed to, seeing a car already pulled into the driveway in front of the garage.   
  
“Dan’s here already.” Kris said, smiling. Adam pulled up on the curb and parked before they both rushed out to start getting their things.   
  
Halfway through, though, the door opened and, accompanied by a loud screaming of his name, Kris was jumped by his mom, hugging him and kissing him all over. Adam smirked as Kris laughed and looked up at Adam pathetically.   
  
“I missed you so much.” She muttered when she pulled away, wiping at her eyes a little as she looked over Kris then smiled and hugged him again, giggling along with Adam as he flailed and blushed. “So.” She turned to Adam and smiled. “Who might this be?”   
  
Kris looked up at his boyfriend and smiled shyly, then looked to his mom and blanched.  _Uh oh._  “U-um.” He cleared his throat and shook his head, playing with the hem of his shirt. “This is… Adam. He’s… just a friend.” Adam hid his flinch at that; he knew Kris wasn’t just going to come out and say they were dating but the ‘just a friend’ title stung just a little.   
  
She shook her head and grinned. “Any friend of my Kristopher’s welcome.” Adam let out a laugh as she overlooked his hand and pulled him into a hug. He looked up at the other two who’d gotten out of the house coming up to them now, smiling brightly as Mrs. Allen introduced him.   
  
He felt a quick pang of sadness when Kris and his brother hugged, thinking of Neil for a moment before he shoved the feeling down. He needed to be here for Kris now. Daniel then turned to him with a bright grin, pulling him into his arms much like Mrs. Allen did before.  _They sure are tactile, aren’t they?_   
  
He shook hands with Mr. Allen, then was scolded by Mrs. Allen - “Oh please, call me Kim. You don’t have to be so formal!” - and they all moved into the house. Adam was pulled up into Kris’ room, where there were already several blankets gathered on top of the -  _of course_  - plaid covered bed. He smirked at Kris knowingly as he set his bags into the corner, laughing as Kris flung a pillow at him.   
  
“Last I checked you said plaid was cute.” He whispered as soon as Kim and Neil disappeared from the room.   
  
“Yeah.” Adam muttered, unzipping a bag to pull out his gel, toothbrush and other necessities to put into the adjoined bathroom. “When it’s on you, it’s cute, just like everything else is.”   
  
He grinned at the elbow that dug into his side as Kris fit his toothbrush and paste on the counter. “You’re just biased.” He pressed a quick kiss to Adam’s freckled cheek before returning to the bedroom. “Dan said something about coming in later to talk to you.” He whispered as Adam walked out after organizing all his things on the counter top. “I told him about what I was going to do so…”   
  
Adam nodded. “That’s fine.” He rubbed between Kris’ shoulder blades, feeling the tension drain out. “We should probably go back down, see if I can help with anything for tomorrow.”   
  
Kris breathed slowly before bobbing his head and walking out with Adam following him, now a friendly distance apart. When they got down to the first floor they found Kim in the kitchen, Neil and Daniel in the living room talking something about football Adam didn’t bother trying to follow. Kris slipped into the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge before leaving to join Daniel on the couch, passing by his mother with a light peck on her cheek.   
  
“Is there anything I can help with?” Kim grinned and gave him a skeptical look, making him grin. “I help Allison bake in the café all the time, I’m perfectly capable in the kitchen.”   
  
She laughed and held up her hands for a moment. “Kay, I believe you.” She nodded to the empty pie pans, balls of dough sitting beside it. “Just follow the recipe cards, two of the cherry and apple, three pumpkin.”   
  
Adam blinked and turned back to the swell of laughter in the living room then back to Kim. “How many people are you having over tomorrow?”   
  
Kim snickered as she continued stirring this green stuff in a large bowl. “I always make extra of everything to give to the homeless shelter.” Adam smiled at that, working on peeling the apples now. “It’s something my mother started when Kristopher was born.”   
  
“No, it’s awesome.” He turned to her. “I never would’ve thought to do something like that.”   
  
She shrugged. “It’s the least we can do.” She wiped her hands down on her apron then snapped a lid on the bowl before sliding it into the fridge. She glanced over at Adam before starting on something at the oven. “So how did you and Kristopher meet?”   
  
Adam just barely avoided slicing his thumb open at that; it almost sounded like she knew about them dating. He turned to look at her for a moment, not seeing any odd expressions or anything, then finished peeling the last apple. “He works at a bookstore, I work at the in-store café.” He listened as she hummed for him to continue. “We just started talking one night while closing up.”   
  
“I see.” She stuck something in the oven then leaned back against the counter, a blare of noise coming from the TV in the living room. “Is he happy?”   
  
_Okay, that definitely sounded like a ‘with you’ on the end of that._ He didn’t want to assume anything, if she did know she didn’t seem mad. Actually she seemed ecstatic the way she was all smiles and bouncing around the room. “Yeah, I think he is.” He glanced to where he could hear Kris’ laughing voice and smiled. “He’s been a lifesaver for me lately, he’s the best guy I’ve ever met.”  _Whoops_ .   
  
Before he could take it back she laughed. “Yeah, we’ve heard that a lot.” She grinned and winked -  _yeah, she has to know, there’s no way she can’t the way she’s acting_ . She patted him on the back, squeezing his shoulder slightly until he relaxed and started blending sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg and ginger. After a few minutes passed she smiled. “You can relax, Adam. I’m not going to bite.” She muttered in a whisper.   
  
He looked down at her, pausing his slicing for a moment and sighing. “I’m going to guess and say…”   
  
“I know?” She chuckled and nodded. “Ever since you stepped out of that car. That and I could just barely hear you together in your room.” She laughed as Adam’s eyes widened. “I was just bringing up a few extra towels to Daniel’s room, it’s fine.”   
  
He started slicing again, staring down at his hands now as he whispered. “Does his dad know?”   
  
She scoffed. “No.” She looked Adam over, smiling expression slowly melting away. “He was going to tell us, wasn’t he?”   
  
Adam nodded, chewing on his lip a little. “He was so nervous.” He looked over at her. “I know he doesn’t have anything to worry about with you but… what about his dad?”   
  
She sighed and shook her head. “One of the things I love about Neil is I can hardly tell how he’s going to react to something. It’s one of the things I hate about him, too.”   
  
Adam grumbled. “Great.”   
  
Kim squeezed his arm, making him look back at her. “He has all of us to help support him if things don’t go right.”   
  
Adam nodded. “That’s true.” He packed the apples into two of the crusts and sprinkled the dry mixture over them, letting Kim do the top crust as he started working on pitting the cherries. “I just hope everything goes right…”   
  
Kim sighed and nodded. “You and me both.” With that the oven dinged and she jumped on the spot, going back to being the chipper woman he’d seen when he first walked in. He smiled as she moved around, listening to his boyfriend laughing in the room next door.  _So glad I did this…_   
  
  
“Ungh…”   
  
Kris snickered, patting Adam’s back. “It wasn’t that hard.”   
  
Adam glared up from the pillow. “The thing hit me in the face.” He glared more when Kris tried hiding his laughter again. “It is not funny.”   
  
“We did tell you to duck.”   
  
They both looked up as Daniel walked in, shutting the door behind him. “I guess this is that ‘hurt my brother and die’ talk?”   
  
Dan grinned. “Yep.” He fell into the desk chair, watching the two from the bed, Kris holding an ice pack to the sore spot on Adam’s head with his head in his lap. “How is it so far?”   
  
Adam arched a brow. “Other than getting hit in the face with a football? Fine.” He rolled his eyes as the two laughed again then sat up, pulling Kris’ hand and the ice pack away. “Also, my intentions toward your brother are wholly pure…” He grinned as Kris smacked him. “At least in terms of the heart, other than that it’s purely sinf-”   
  
“Okay!” Dan laughed, holding a hand up. “Do not need to know about that, thank you.” He leaned back in the chair, propping his feet up at the corner of the bed. “So when are you going to tell them?”   
  
Kris tensed slightly at that, sighing as Adam’s hand found his. “I don’t know…” He settled his head against Adam’s shoulder, squeezing Adam’s hand a little. “We only really have until tomorrow…” He inhaled sharply. “I am going to tell them, though.”   
  
Daniel smiled. “And when you do we’ll all be here for you.” He leaned forward, Taking Kris’ other hand and squeezing it. “You’ll be okay, man.”   
  
Kris smiled then, relaxing a bit. “Thanks.” He looked up at Adam then. “I think we’re going to get some sleep now.”   
  
Adam nodded as Daniel pulled the two of them into a hug and then left. They shifted in the bed slightly, Kris flicking off the light as they cuddled up together. He smiled as Adam pressed a kiss to his forehead, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off, thinking - knowing that everything was going to be alright.


	16. Chapter 16

When Adam woke up the next day it was with no Kris beside him and the shower running in the bathroom. He groaned slightly as he sat up, stretching slightly before padding over to his bag and pulling a nice button up and slacks out. He smiled as he heard the shower shut off and Kris was by his side. “How you holding up so… far?”   
  
Kris smirked, bumping Adam’s side with the same arm holding up the towel around his hips. He swallowed as Kris grabbed his clothes, winking at him, before shoving Adam toward the shower.   
  
“You’re a dirty tease, Allen.” He muttered before stepping under the stream of water, shaking his head as he heard Kris laugh. I swear that man is going to be the death of me.   
  
When they were both dressed and showered they made their way downstairs, Adam going to the kitchen to see if Kim needed any help while Kris joined Dan on the couch to talk about something Adam couldn’t follow. The day so far seemed peaceful, unaware of what was going to happen. The calm before the storm. Though he knew things would work out he just couldn’t help but feel that something was going to happen; a hurricane before things could be calm and peaceful again.   
  
He really hoped his instincts were wrong this time.   
  
  
Things were alright all through the dinner - aside from Adam silently mourning his waistline - everyone talking and laughing and Adam couldn’t help but smile when at one point Kris’ hand ventured under the table and squeezed his knee a little, grinning when he turned toward him.   
  
“I-um… Have something I want to tell everyone.” Adam feels himself tense slightly at the words from Kris. He meets Daniel’s and Kim’s gaze before shifting closer to Kris.   
  
“Alright…” Neil smiled at his son before shifting in his seat and looking over at Kris. “Let’s hear it.”   
  
Kris inhaled deeply, his hand searching under the table for Adam’s and squeezing. He didn’t look up from the dark wood top as he spoke quietly. “I…” He looked up at Daniel then slowly his eyes lifted up to his parents. “I’m gay…”   
  
It was completely quiet in the room after that, Kris squeezing Adam’s hand so tight the entire time he started to lose feeling in his fingers not that it mattered. He watched as Neil’s expression slowly feel and his eyes flickered over to Adam for a moment before a loud bang echoed in through the silence, and Neil was storming away from them. Kim was gone a few seconds after, giving Kris a loving smile before rushing after her husband.   
  
Adam swallowed and looked down at Kris, almost regretting it as he saw the shocked, lost expression on his face. “Kris?” He curled an arm around Kris’ waist, rubbing comfort into his skin. He felt Daniel settling in on his other side, an arm going around small shoulders before Kris crumbled.   
  
He felt Kris flinch every time they could hear Neil’s voice raising, the words too muffled through the walls to be able to tell what he was saying, his breaths getting shakier as the seconds passed. After a few minutes, Adam sighed and looked up to Daniel. “I’ll go talk to your dad, make sure he’s alright.”   
  
Dan gave him a bit of a worrying look before nodding and pulling Kris wholly into his arms. He took a deep breath before moving up the stairs toward Neil’s voice. He peered in through the doorway of a bedroom - he assumed was theirs - and frowned as he saw Neil yelling at his wife. “Hey!” He pulled an arm around Kim, glaring at him. “You can’t take this out on her! She didn’t do anything.”   
  
Neil glared at him. “I suppose I take it out on you, then? You’re the one who turned my son.”   
  
Adam scoffed. “You can’t just turn someone gay, I’m sorry, it doesn’t work that way. You shouldn’t be blaming anyone, you can’t be pissed for him being who he is!” He gasped, choking on his air as he was shoved back into the wall, Kim yelling as huge hands clasped his shoulders.   
  
He froze at the look in the man’s eyes, burning in a familiar look of disgust that made his stomach turn and body ache. Suddenly it was like he was back those six years ago, curled up against the alley wall gasping for air as the person he thought of as a friend loomed over him, bat in his hand, glaring down at him like he was filth. He felt the blunt crack of the bat on his side, sending him sprawling onto the ground and screaming for someone to help him. No matter how much he cried, no one came, the only answer he got to his screams was another spark of pain in his shoulder, a low voice hissing at him to be quiet.   
  
“Adam!” He blinked his eyes open as he heard Kris’ voice, pulling him away from under strong hands pinning him to the wall. He winced as Kris settled him on the bed, his face expressionless, then watched as he left out of the room, more yelling following after him. When Kris came back into the room there were tears streaking down his face, his jaw locked as he grabbed all their things, packing everything into their bags before slinging both of them over his shoulder and wheeling Adam away again.   
  
Once they were back in the car Kris broke open, loud wrecking sobs tearing out of him, his hands gripping the wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white. Adam shook off the daze from… whatever that was, pulling Kris into his arms and shushing him, hand rubbing up and down his back soothingly.   
  
He glanced up through the window to see Kim smiling wearily through the glass. He sighed and reached over Kris to click the door open. “Kristopher?” As soon as she spoke Kris sobbed and spun around to hug her. Adam watched as she smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering reassurances to him. Her eyes moved up to him after a few minutes passed. “Are you okay?”   
  
He smiled, sure it looked forced as he did. “I’m fine.” He rolled his eyes and she motioned for him to come over by him, but complied, being pulled into her arms as soon as he was close enough. He laughed as she squeezed them both together, feeling Kris relax beside him. “You’re welcome back any time.” She looked to Adam. “Both of you.”   
  
Kris frowned a little. “B-but…” He looked down at the ground. “What about dad…?”   
  
She scoffed. “I’ll take care of him.” She hugged them tightly one last time before stepping away. “Make sure to call as much as possible, whatever you need.” She looked to Adam again and smiled. “That goes for you, too, Adam.”   
  
He flushed a little and she laughed. “I’m sure you boys have a flight you should be catching.” She pulled Kris toward her, whispering something to him before pulling away with a last kiss on the cheek and waving them off.   
  
They started off toward the airport, Kris smiling the entire way. “And what exactly did she say to you to make you smile so much?”   
  
Kris giggled - it still sounded a little watery but Adam counted it as a win - and shook his head. “Nothing too important.” He was quiet for a second before leaning over the console and nuzzling into the arm Adam wasn’t using to drive. “Just that I should keep you and she absolutely adores you.”   
  
He grinned at that, shaking his head and reaching for Kris’ hand with his, lacing their fingers together a few seconds later.   
  
_At least part of this panned out._  He frowned a little, his hand tightening on the wheel a little.  _I know his dad’s going to come around, he has to…_  He looked down at Kris, his tear streaked cheeks contrasting with the content smile curling his lips.  _Maybe things will change when we come out next time… and if not…_  He flinched, remembering both the flashback from the room and the look of hurt and loss on Kris’ face.   
  
If it did come to that, Adam didn’t know how he’d be able handle it. He had the aching feeling that he wouldn’t be able to, and he hated how his mind offered a solution that would probably end up breaking him.   
  
_No._  He brushed his thumb along Kris’ hand, seeing that bright smile directed toward him.  _I won’t run away from this, no matter what happens._


	17. Chapter 17

_He looks so peaceful._  Kris smiled slightly down at Adam, his hands curling around the pillow under his head and lips parted slightly, his knees tucked up and digging into Kris’ thighs. Not that he cared much at that point.   
  
Kris’ brow furrowed as he remembered what happened earlier that night.  _Adam looked so scared, I’ve never seen him like that before_ . He brought a hand up from under the covers, tracing his fingers gently along the freckled temple, down to an equally freckled jaw. Adam’s lips screwed up for a second before he shifted around, kicking his feet for a few seconds before pushing into Kris’ hand.   
  
Bright blue eyes slowly opened, looking up at him sleepily as Adam smiled a little. He made a cute little whining sound as he stretched, pulling his arms out from under his pillow and wrapping them around Kris instead. “You’re warm…”   
  
Kris snorted, ruffling Adam’s hair and getting another adorable noise from him. “And you’re silly.”   
  
He grinned at Adam’s pouting then watched as Adam sighed and flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling with a grimace. “Today is going to be hell.”   
  
“Oh god.” Kris forgot all about work, he really did not want to deal with Black Friday today. He sighed and fell back beside Adam, looking longingly at his phone on the nightstand. “Think we could call of?”   
  
“Not a chance.” Adam grumbled and got out of the bed - okay, the sight of Adam’s very nice ass on the worst morning of the year made things a little bit better. “Guess we’ll have to suck it up.”   
  
Kris grinned, watching Adam pull up his uniform pants with a scowl. He hopped out of the bed and snatched the garment out of Adam’s hands, forcing their lips together to silence any protests.   
  
When they pulled apart Adam blinked at him, smiling a little. “What was that for?”   
  
Kris shrugged, slipping a hand down Adam’s bare thigh, drawing a shiver from the taller man. “Just giving this day a good start.”   
  
He practically purred at that, large hands tracing down from his shoulders to his ass, nuzzling into the crook of Kris’ neck. “I can think of a much better way to start this.”   
  
“Oh really.” Kris bit back a moan as Adam’s fingers dug into his skin, hot breath spreading along his throat as Adam’ panted.   
  
“Mmhmm.” A few nips and then Kris was lifted up, his thighs bracketing Adam’s and the more awakened parts of their bodies rubbing together to draw groans from both men. “You interested?”   
  
“Mmm.” Kris hummed against the skin just behind his ear, making him gasp and shudder. “Very.” He licked at Adam’s lobe, nipping the skin around the gauge and grinning as Adam pressed him up against the wall, biting back more sounds of pleasure as Adam’s teeth and tongue attacked this throat. “Toppy today… aren’t we?”   
  
Adam grinned as Kris yelped when his teeth dug in, canting his hips just so to pin Kris completely. “I don’t see you complaining, babe.”   
  
Kris rolled his eyes, gripping fists of Adam’s hair and tugging. “Shut up and love me.”   
  
Blue eyes sparkled with mischief, freckled lips parting in a predatory smile. “As you wish, my love.”   
  
  
“Why are you so happy?” Allison groaned, slumping against the counter. “It’s a horrible day, no one should be smiling that much.”   
  
He grinned. “I’d tell you, but I’d like to keep your innocence in tact, baby girl.” She rolled her eyes then moved into the back room, muttering something about… something Adam couldn’t pay attention to at the moment since Kris was bounding into the café.   
  
“I need caffeine if I’m going to survive.” Kris grinned as Adam pouted, leaning over the counter and pushing their lips together. “The kisses go without mentioning.”   
  
Adam beamed, snatching up a cup with flourish and starting on Kris’ order. He made sure to keep an eye on Kris the entire time. Though the night they’d spent at Kris’ home seemed so long ago to him, he could only imagine how Kris was taking it. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty about pumping Kris up so much; hearing for weeks that his parents would accept him and then getting shot down had to be horrible.   
  
Kris, however, seemed happy, if not a little weary. He was smiling, playing with his fingers - it was adorable, if not a little distracting how he would coil his fingers in between one another, making intricately beautiful shapes and figures.  _Of course, I might be a little bit biased, considering everything I see in Kris is intricately beautiful._  But he seemed… peaceful. There was a little bit of a fidget when he’d finally untangled his fingers, playing with his shirt instead and his lips would twitch for a second to a slightly sadder smile. He imagined Kris was replaying the entire exchange, and every time he saw it while he was working on the drink - total of three times - he wanted to shake Kris and tell him to stop but he knew it wouldn’t be good or fair to Kris to have what happened be told in front of everyone.   
  
He scribbled ‘ _Your break, come here. Need 2 talk_ .’ on the cardboard cuff and pushed the drink over to Kris. He glanced at the message, hips lips uncurling for a moment before he sighed, nodded, and leaned up to pressed their lips together again. His smile was back in place - along with Adam’s - when he walked off to start work.   
  
  
Kris didn’t know if having to work register was worse or better for his situation. On the upside it delayed his talk with Adam until when they would close, since he would barely have the time to rush over to the café to inhale his lunch and make it back before the store comers become even more rabid than usual. On the downside…   
  
“You’re obviously incompetent.” Kris’ hands tightened on the underside of the desk as the woman across the way continued to tell him how much of an idiot he was and that the price she indicated was clearly for the hardcover and not paperback. Just like the past twenty or so customers that passed through. He flinched as she continued yelling and sighed in relief as Heather came to deal with her.   
  
“I’m taking my break.” He muttered, before shuffling off toward the café, being pushed and elbowed the entire way. Of course when he got there it was packed with people, and Adam was too busy to even see him there. He sighed and moved back to the locker room instead, slumping in relief as the closed door cut off the hectic noise from outside.   
  
He was just settling onto the floor against a wall of lockers when the door swung open again. He half expected Adam but instead there was someone he’d never seen before, wearing an apron and looking scared half to death. He didn’t seem to notice Kris at all, at least until he shifted and the guy jumped about a foot in the air. “Calm down, man.” He held up his hands. “Just here to escape the crazy.”   
  
The guy nodded slowly, relaxing against the door. “Is it always like this?”   
  
Kris grinned, chuckling a little. “Just after holidays.” He sighed, standing up from the floor. “You picked a horrible day to start.” He looked him over, he seemed… okay, still looking a little panicked, his baby-blue framed glasses a little askew. Kris walked out from the wall. “I’m Kris, the managers never really look in here.” He gestured to the empty broom closet near the back. “Especially back there. Just in case you ever need a place to hide.”   
  
The guy huffed out a breath. “Danny, thanks.” He glanced back at the door. “You going back out there?” At Kris’ nod Danny moved away from the door. “Good luck.”   
  
Kris sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he moved. “I’m gonna need it.” He mumbled before bumping into a large, familiar chest.   
  
“There you are.” Adam pulled Kris into his arms then peered over his shoulder at Danny. “It’s safe to go back, they cleared out a bit.” Kris watched as Danny walked passed them, then moved back with Adam pushing him back into the room. He swallowed as the lock clicked on the door and Adam turned toward him.   
  
_Please don’t bring up anything from home._  He thought idly as Adam’s stern expression turned worried. “You okay?”   
  
Kris hesitated a second, shrugged and spent another second hoping Adam didn’t notice the sad slant to his lips he could feel. “Just tired, working the register and all the negative energy of being yelled at by customers all day is getting to me.”   
  
Adam stared at him for a while. Kris really didn’t want to talk about what happened at home, he just wanted to forget about it and just be happy with Adam. He didn’t want all those horrible things his dad said to be brought up, not that he was even sure Adam had heard any of it.  _He looked like he was in another place back there._  Kris held back a gasp, his hands tightening into fists in his jean pockets.  _What if what Dad did made Adam remember that night? Ugh, this is so not good._   
  
Before his mind could wander anymore Adam brought his attention back. “Kris?” He blinked his eyes a few times to see Adam kneeling in front of him, hands rubbing along Kris’ knees soothingly. “I know something’s bugging you, aside from all the rabid discount shoppers.” He smirked as Kris laughed, pressing a kiss to Kris’ stomach through the shirt. “Is it about your dad?”   
  
He considered lying for a few seconds, but he decided against it. He could never lie to Adam. “Kind of.” He sighed. “Just… I’m still getting used to it.” He looked down into the ocean of blue, chewing into his lip for a moment. “Did you… hear anything that he said?”   
  
He watched as Adam’s eyes glazed over for a second, that same, lost look from before. “Adam?” He frowned as the eyes focused back on him, looking almost ashamed as he shook his head.  _Crap, looks like I might be right._ He smiled slightly, moving down to be even with him. “We can talk about this later? Maybe at your place?”   
  
Adam frowned, but nodded, pressing a kiss to Kris’ lips before pulling the both of them up. “Okay.” He moved his hand down to lace his fingers through Kris’ then moved to leave the room. He had enough time to give Adam a quick kiss before rushing off, catching Danny in the back staring at them. He sighed as he moved through the store to the register, grimacing as he saw Heather waiting.   
  
_This is going to be a long day…_


	18. Chapter 18

“So.” Kris bit back a groan as Adam’s tone shifted, he really didn’t want to talk about this. It was still too soon for him and he had absolutely no idea how Adam would take it. He turned in the bed to face bright blue eyes, staring at him in worry. “What’s wrong?”   
  
_Just tell him, what’s the worse that could happen? It’s not exactly like he can be upset with you about any of it._  “Just…” He sighed, feeling Adam’s hands come up to knead into his back, sucking a little of the tension out. “There’s something my dad said that I just can’t stop thinking about, and I was worried about what happened to you when you heard it and just… I’m a little overwhelmed right now. I mean, my mind is going into overdrive thinking about all these different things.” He groaned, closing his eyes. “It’s exhausting.”   
  
Adam chuckled lightly. “I get that.” He pressed a kiss to Kris’ forehead before drawing his hands down around his waist, pulling Kris’ body into his. “How about we just start with your dad.” He hesitated for a moment before he frowned. “And I’ll tell you what happened back there.”   
  
Kris nodded, closing his eyes slightly as he settled into Adam’s chest. “Most of what he said was that it was all your fault that I’m gay, that you corrupted me.” He felt Adam nod against his head, then coiled his arms around Adam’s waist and held on, probably marking bruises into his sides where Kris’ hands fell. “When I came in to get you he…”  _It’s ridiculous, just get it out of the way so he can prove it won’t happen._  “He said that… you’d leave me, that you’d just get bored of me and leave me when you’d had enough.” He inhaled sharply, keeping his eyes closed as Adam’s hands loosened around him. “I told him that you’d never do that but… I just can’t stop thinking about it…”   
  
“Hey…” He flinched as he felt Adam’s fingers on his jaw. “Come on, Kris, look at me.” Kris slowly lifted his lids enough to see sharp, smiling blue eyes staring at him, freckled lips split in a loving smile. “I’m not going to do that. I’d be an idiot to leave the one thing to make me this happy in six years, wouldn’t I?”   
  
“B-but… what if… someone else comes and they’re better looking and more interesting and…” He glanced back up into Adam’s eyes as a black tipped finger stilled his lips.  _Just listen to him, he’s telling the truth and you know it._   
  
Adam smiled, trailing his finger down from Kris’ lips along his chin to come rest on his neck. “I promise, I’m not going to leave you.” He leaned forward in the space between them, lips coming together for a second before he pulled away, the blue eyes boring into him. “Got that?”   
  
He hummed lightly and nodded, settling back against Adam’s chest. It was quiet for a while, Kris’ fingers tracing along Adam’s spine, as Adam’s drew figures into the skin of Kris’ neck. Finally Adam sighed, pressing his palm onto Kris’ back. “Guess it’s my turn, huh?”   
  
Kris smiled. “I thought you just said that to get me to talk.”   
  
Adam shook his head, placing another kiss to Kris’ skin before hiding his face into Kris’ shoulder. “I-I think… I had a flashback or something.” Adam’s voice was quiet, almost impossible to hear even in the silence of the room. “When I was up against the wall I could’ve sworn… it was like I was back in that alley.” He paused for a moment. “I guess… I did kind of hear some of the things your dad said… through what… he was yelling.”   
  
_That’s what I thought. I wish I could just take all this hurt away from him…_  Kris rubbed his fingers along Adam’s scalp, pressing their lips together gently when Adam looked up at him. He got a huge, beaming smile in return, and then reached over to click off the light before settling into the bed, limbs tangled together and breaths almost perfectly synchronized as they drifted off.   
  
  
Things were back to normal when they returned to work the next day; Kris didn’t miss the occasional, disapproving glances from Danny whenever he was in the café and he’d start flirting with Adam or they’d kiss.  _Not that it’s any of his business, if he has a problem then he should just butt out and stop staring._   
  
Amazingly, after the wicked day Friday, everyone seemed a lot calmer and patient. Heather actually didn’t yank him away from Adam and banish him to the stock room when she caught them making out for the nth time since they started dating. Of course, that could only lead to worse things happening.   
  
Kris looked up as he heard the glass shattering from the café. He frowned when he saw Adam gawping at the mess spread across the floor, looking a little lost like before. _Oh crap, that’s so not good._  He rushed over, glancing over to Alli, who quickly came out to start cleaning up the mess of glass and coffee, then moved Adam toward the locker room. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Adam stared at him dazedly for a few seconds before shaking himself and grimacing. “I-I thought I saw…” He groaned and slumped back against the lockers. “Fuck... Sorry…”   
  
“Hey…” Kris grabbed Adam’s hands in his, rubbing circles into his palms and smiling as Adam’s shoulders relaxed a little, the worried set in his jaw dissolving. “You don’t have to apologize. Come on.” He moved them onto a set of chair nearby and settled their joined hands on their knees. “Now you going to tell me what’s up?”   
  
He kept quiet for a few more moments before sighing. “I dunno… Guess I’m just a little scared…” His voice got a little quieter. “I mean, Tommy was able to find me after this long. I don’t even know what happened to him afterward but…” He trailed off, his mouth slowly closing and shaking his head. “It’s stupid, sorry.”   
  
“Stop it.” Kris smiled as Adam looked up at him. “It was scary, it’s understandable that you’re a little worried about it.” He squeezed Adam’s hands, bringing them up to his lips. “I’m never going to let anything like that happen to you again, okay?”   
  
Adam smiled weakly, nodding. “Okay.” He was quiet for a bit before he surged forward and smacked their lips together, grinning. “I love you.”   
  
Kris giggled, laughing even more as Adam nuzzled into his neck. “I love you, too.” He broke their hands apart to run his fingers through Adam’s black hair and getting him to look back up. He had a bit of an idea of something that could at least get Adam’s mind off of this, for a little while hopefully. “How about we pick up a few things then head back to my place tonight?”   
  
Adam looked like a kid that was just promised an entire candy store. “You’re serious?” At his nod Adam squealed and pulled Kris into his arms, squeezing almost a little too tight for him to breathe with him laughing.   
  
_And I have absolutely no reason to worry._  Kris grinned against the lips mashing into his, following Adam out of the locker room.  _It’s not like it’s_ that _bad. It’s just… cozy… and, bare._ He swallowed after he turned away from the café, walking back to his shelves.  _I really hope I don’t really have a reason to worry…_


	19. Chapter 19

_He seems nervous._  Adam smiled as Kris pulled him along through the tight halls of the apartment complex.  _It’s not like I’m going to freak or anything. Unless he’s hiding some deep dark creepy secret in there_ . He bit into his cheek to stop from giggling; he doubts there’s anything even remotely dark or creepy about Kris.   
  
The keys rattled and then the door squeaked open and Kris hastily pulled them inside. “This is it…” Adam peered around; it was all mismatched furniture and photographs tacked onto white plaster walls. He smiled softly as he took a couple steps forward to look over a few pictures - Kris lost in a group of other graduates in bright blue caps and gowns, and again at a theme park hoisted on another man’s shoulders with the others laughing as he flailed. Adam chuckled, playing with the gold tassel dangling from the graduation photo before turning back to Kris.   
  
He caught a glimpse of the guitar tucked into the corner before they moved back into the smaller bedroom. It was… cozy, to say the least. With the low ceiling - for him anyway - and the tight space it make him feel a little claustrophobic, but it was still nice, it fit Kris. “I like it.”   
  
He did have to bite into his cheek to stop from laughing at the look Kris gave him, which lessened the tight feeling of the room. “You’re kidding.” Kris scoffed, falling onto the short bed. “It’s cheap and tiny and exactly the opposite from you.”   
  
Adam smirked, falling onto the bed beside him and curling an arm around Kris’ waist. “It fits you.”   
  
He got a skeptical look for that, and then a scowl. “Are you saying I’m cheap?”   
  
Adam snorted, shaking his head. “I’m not saying your cheap.” He settled his head on top of Kris’, ruffling the puppy soft hair a bit. “I  _can_  say you’re so ridiculously adorable it should be illegal.”   
  
Kris chuckled. “You’re so weird.” He sighed, slotting his head into Adam’s shoulder. “So you’re honestly alright with staying the night here?”   
  
Adam rolled his eyes, pulling his head up to plant a kiss to Kris’ temple. “You’re also ridiculously silly in your worrying.” He laid back on the mattress, pulling Kris with him, smiling as the smaller man automatically curled into him. “Of course I’m going to stay here.” He said softer, bringing a hand up to card through Kris’ hair. “I wouldn’t care if I had to stay in a dank, moldy cave; as long as I was with you I’d love it.”   
  
Kris was quiet for a bit, the only noise in the room their combined breathing, the clinking of the heater and the traffic through the open window. It was perfect, like they were in their own little bubble with all the bad memories and events shoved out to just make room for their love. As corny as it was to admit to himself, it made him feel warmer, like his heart just expanded about three sizes all just to accommodate the purely euphoric feelings for the man in his arms. Then it grew an infinite number of sizes when Kris lifted his head up from Adam’s neck and, with huge brown eyes and a slight curl to his gorgeous lips, said, “I love you.”   
  
_He’s going to make me into one huge sap, I know it._  He smiled anyway, leaning his head up just enough to bring their mouths together in a muted kiss, ending only when his neck started to complain and even then he kept his head up enough to smile at his beautiful boyfriend for a few seconds. “I love you, too.” He squeezed his arms around Kris’ waist lightly, chuckling lightly at the happy, squeaking sounds Kris’ made as he settled back into Adam’s body, then leaned his head back down.   
  
_I could honestly spend the rest of my life like this. God, I love him so much it’s almost scary._  Adam’s lips curled slightly as he closed his eyes, Kris’ soft breaths lulling him into sleep with thoughts only of the man he loved.   
  
  
Adam woke with a start at the sound of a siren, his heart pounding in his chest when he realized he didn’t know where he was. “Kris?!” He looked around wildly for a moment, his hands curled too tightly in the bedspread and breaths coming too fast, the scream of the siren still echoing in his ears. For a moment he saw a flash of the lights against the wall and, instead of the red and blue being on a back drop of white plaster it fell on grimy brick.   
  
_Everything hurt, there was blood, too much… he couldn’t breathe, it hurt too much, and it was so loud, too fucking loud._  “Adam…”  _The siren was shrieking and making his already aching head throb, his brain feeling like it was going to implode or explode or something, and everyone was screaming._ “Adam.”  _He just wanted it to stop; he wanted the pain to go away, and the sticky feeling seeping into his clothes, and the person shaking him making his head hurt worse. Just everything to stop…_   
  
“ **Adam!** ” His eyes flickered open and wide brown eyes came into view.  _Kris…_  All the pain and noise drained away, that sickly feeling of fear sinking back into the back of his mind to be replaced by love. He smiled weakly and Kris let out a huge breath, his hands falling to his sides.  _He was holding me? Wait…_  He blinked a few times, and then groaned.  _I had another flashback… why the hell are they showing up after this long? I thought I was through with these._   
  
Kris shifted back onto his heels, and Adam realized he was on the floor then. He sat up a little, ignoring Kris’ worried look, then looked over at him. “What happened?”   
  
Kris swallowed. “I don’t know.” Shit. His voice was small, scared, he was playing with his fingers again only this time it wasn’t playful, it made Adam feel a little sick knowing that he made Kris that nervous. “I heard you yell and when I came in here you just collapsed. I… I tried to get you to come back but…” He shifted slightly, brown eyes flickering to the floor. “God… Adam, I didn’t know what to do.”   
  
He felt nauseous; Kris’ voice was watery and he could see in the dim light from the streets below his cheeks glistening with tear tracks, and knowing that he was the one that put that there… “I’m okay.” He muttered, smiling weakly when Kris looked up at him. “It was just…” He hesitated for a moment, looking down at his nails before looking back up. “There was a siren that just made me think of that night and- You don’t have to close the window.” He watched as Kris stood up hastily and slammed the pane shut, cutting off all the noise from the outside. He sighed. “Please, I’m okay now.” He stood up, flinching internally when he saw the way Kris was holding himself. You did that, you have to fix that. “Kris, please, calm down…” He nuzzled into Kris’ shoulder, coiling his arms around his body and over the smaller man’s arms. “I’m alright…”   
  
Kris didn’t speak for a while, it almost sounded like he didn’t breathe even. Then he inhaled sharply - shakily - and melted back into Adam, turning away from the window and burying himself into Adam’s chest. His voice was entirely too small for his liking when Kris spoke again. “I was so scared when I saw that.” He muttered; Adam could feel wetness leaking into his shirt but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. All he cared about at that moment was to make Kris better, get that loving bubble from before back. “I-I thought… something happened, like you were h-hurt.” His stomach clenched as Kris sobbed. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.   
  
“Shh…” He rubbed circles into Kris’ back, feeling worse with every hiccup. “It’s okay now, I’m okay.”  _He doesn’t need this now… why can’t I just be back to normal, this wouldn’t have happened if I was better._  He sighed and settled them both on the bed, slowly bringing Kris down as his mind worked, reprimanding him for ruining their once-perfect night with the horrid flashbacks.   
  
After a few minutes Kris sniffled, pulling away and then looking up at Adam sheepishly with red, puffy eyes. “Sorry.” He sighed, rubbing at his face harshly until Adam pulled the hand away and gently brushed the tears away silently. “I guess… all the crap this week just kind of hammered down all at once.” He frowned, staring into Adam’s eyes. “What… uh, what happened, exactly?”   
  
Adam sighed. “The siren passed by and it was like being back at that night, just like before.” He huffed, shoulders slumping slightly. “I’m sorry I scared you…”   
  
He jumped as Kris’ hand flicked down on his sharply. “You are not blaming yourself for this!” He gawped at Kris for a few seconds, watching as the stern face slowly turned gentle. “It’s not your fault, so you don’t get to put any of the blame on yourself. It was scary, I can understand that and I can understand what happened. I just… I don’t know what to do when that stuff happens.” His eyes settled down on his hands, twisting and turning again in the way that Adam liked. “I had no idea what was happening, and I didn’t know if you hurt yourself or anything when you fell, and… I was just lost.” He looked back up, chewing his lip now.   
  
Adam nodded slowly, then glanced to the window.  _Stop beating yourself up, listen to him. They need to stop, yes, but it’s not your fault they’re happening._  He sighed and looked back at Kris, smiling slightly. “Is there any chance we can go back to how this night was supposed to be?”   
  
Kris smiled right back, wiping at his face one last time before standing up, brushing off and pulling Adam to his feet. “I was just prepping dinner, if you want to help me with anything you’re welcome to join me.” He certainly didn’t miss the suggestion there, not that it was exactly hard to.   
  
He smirked, lacing their fingers together and following Kris out into the small kitchenette. “There’s no place else I’d rather be, my love.”


	20. Chapter 20

“You tired?” Kris turned to see Adam’s smiling face a few inches away, the light from the movie making his eyes glitter a little - and probably making him look a little odd from staring the way he was.   
  
The night had progressed a lot better than he ever could’ve hoped for; especially after what happened earlier. He flinched at thatth; seeing Adam just… fall, and then when he wouldn’t respond when Kris called him, when he wouldn’t move at all...  _I’ve never been that scared in my life…_   
  
Ever since it happened the scene had been replaying in the back of his mind, a movie that just played as he worked around Adam in the small, sad excuse of a kitchen and everything after that. Now that they’d had some downtime, with a movie on TV he was only half interested in by now, he started to pay attention to it.   
  
Along with it came questions that made him squeeze onto Adam a little tighter than was probably necessary. What if he got hurt? Or what he would do if something ever happened to Adam? How he reacted, crying and unable to stop until Adam comforted him…   
  
_Stop it, don’t think like that it’s only going to make things worse._  He sighed and snuggled into Adam’s side, listening to Adam hum along with Judy Garland singing something about dreamland. He smiled softly, closing his eyes and letting the sound lull him to sleep as the song dashed away the last of the horrible thoughts to the back of his mind.   
  
  
“So…?” Kris huffed as Katy leaned into the side of the bookcase, blocking his view of Adam smiling at a group of squealing high school girls as he handed off their drinks. He’d been keeping an eye on him ever since they woke up that morning on the couch - there was absolutely no way they’d both fit on the tiny bed of his. He glared at her for a moment before shelving the last book in his arms and shrugging.   
  
“It was fine.”   
  
She stared at him for a while before rolling her eyes and grabbing him by the collar to drag him off to the children’s section of the store, furthest away from the café. “I can tell something’s up.” She held onto his shoulder gently as she shifted back a little, looking over him worriedly. “What happened? You haven’t let Adam out of your sights since you got here, and you get all fidgety at everything he does.” She paused for a moment then narrowed her eyes. “Did he hurt you or something?”   
  
He’s surprised his eyes don’t pop out of his head the way he widens them. “What? No!” He glanced over to a couple and their son glaring at them then lowered his voice. “No, Kate, he didn’t do anything.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he stared down at the cartoon carpet. “It’s nothing… bad. Just… not my place to say.”   
  
Katy was quiet for a few moments before her hand fell from his shoulder. “Fine, okay.” She sighed and pushed him back toward his shelves. “Just tell me if something comes up, okay?”   
  
He nodded before running back over to his place and looking over at Adam. Nothing seemed to happen, he just smiled when Kris walked back and waved. Despite all the dark thoughts looming in his mind he smiled back, chest filling with warmth as Adam seemed a little happier afterward.  _Maybe we can see if Neil could come out sometime soon; that’d clear all this out for a little bit._   
  
He paused, his arm in the air as he worried his lip.  _Maybe Adam had these back when Neil was taking care of him, too…_  He pushed the book forward, making it slam into the back of the case and causing a few heads to shoot up to look at him, not that he noticed. He was just smiling as he realized something that could possibly be a solution to the flashbacks for a while. If Neil knew anything about them, he could probably help with this.   
  
“Hey.” He jumped as he heard - and felt, freckled lips brushing his ear - Adam speak. “You alright?”   
  
He turned and smiled up at his boyfriend, gazing into gorgeous blue eyes. “Never been better.” Kris spun around, clasping his hands around Adam’s hips as he lifted onto his tiptoes to press their mouths together. He grinned after a few minutes as another brilliant idea popped into his head. “You haven’t taken your break yet, have you?”   
  
Adam shook his head slowly, smirk seeping into his innocent smile. “Meet you at the lockers in five?”   
  
“Can’t wait.” He leaned up a last time and giggled as Adam started to move away. “We’re just as bad as all those teens that come in here everyday.”   
  
Adam grinned. “Yeah, but my boyfriend’s hotter than any guy in high school.” He gripped Kris’ hand a little tighter before reluctantly letting go and slipping back to the café. Kris sighed, slipping his chin onto the shelf in front of him as he watched Adam walk off, hips swaying to a rhythm that only the two of them knew. He smirked, thinking about how in a few minutes he’d be 'dancing' to the same rhythm, preferably pressed between the wall and Adam.   
  
  
“So pretty…” Kris smiled as Adam muttered those same words for the fifth time since they’d both started their breaks and slipped into their little hidden nook in the break room. He squirmed as glossed lips fell on his shoulder, teeth following and drawing out a quiet moan, then whined as they retreated. “How’d I get so lucky?”   
  
Kris glared. “You’ll be very unlucky if you don’t get back here right the fuck now.” Adam smirked, but leaned back in, mashing their lips together and moving his hand between their chests to Kris’ hip. The feel of those clever fingers tracing over the lip of his jeans and sliding down the zipper made his entire body rock forward into Adam, drawing a groan from the older man.   
  
“Eager, are we?” Kris’ parted lips turned to a smirk.  _You can try for cocky all you want but I heard that little hitch._  He curled a hand around the back of Adam’s neck, hoisting a leg around his waist and rocking against him slowly - painfully slowly, but the groans were all worth it - as his tongue dipped in to wrestle with Adam’s. His ear twitched slightly as he heard footsteps in the hall outside, and the already rapid beating in his chest sped up a bit.  _We could get in so much trouble for this._  He glanced at Adam and grinned at the image; all blown pupils with only a sliver of blue showing, flushed cheeks, panting and just looking destroyed. He gasped and trembled a little as the hand on his waist fell back on his zipper, pulling down and slipping inside. _I really don’t think I can care that much._   
  
  
After rearranging everything to make themselves look like they hadn’t been fooling around for their entire break they moved out, holding hands until the café and separating - reluctantly - to go back to their work. Kris knew he was probably grinning like a dork as he slipped his glasses on and started slipping new books onto the shelves, but remembering the promise of a date after work thrown together a few minutes prior he couldn’t really help it.   
  
He glanced up at Adam for a moment as he remembered something else, then looked around for Heather before pulling his cell out of his pocket. He searched through the contact list looking for Neil’s number before sending off a text.   
  
  
**_Did Adam ever have any flashbacks or anything before?_ **   
  
  
He waited a few seconds for his phone to buzz, looked around again before reading, then frowning at what he saw.   
  
  
**_Not that I know of, sorry. Can be there next week if you need it._ **   
  
  
He opened a new message, ready to agree, then hesitated. He looked back up at Adam; he knew Adam missed Neil and all but he didn’t think that Kris calling his brother for help in this would exactly be the best idea. He chewed on his lip then typed out a quick text nixing Neil’s suggestion and sent it off before he could think it over. He could handle this; if Adam wanted anyone more to help with this he’d say.   
  
_…Right?_


	21. Chapter 21

It was another usual day at work; Adam had just gone out to start cleaning up the tables, picking up glasses and wiping up the marble table-tops. He glanced up to Kris and smiled, waving before he turned to bring everything back.   
  
He heard the glasses shatter on the floor, a deafening ringing following after and pain spreading across the back of his head. White spots appeared in his eyes, his legs falling out from under him as another spike of pain flashed along his shoulder and chest, breath escaping him with the throbbing ache in his side. The white faded to red and blue flashes, a screaming sound making his head hurt, hands prodding at him everywhere. Pressure on his chest made him cry out, and then brown eyes swam into view, and instead of in the café with red and blue all around he was in his apartment, laying in the bed in a cold sweat, Kris hovering over him worriedly.   
  
_Shit_ . He squeezed his eyes shut and sunk a little deeper into the mattress, shame bubbling up inside.  _I hate this…_  He felt a hand carefully trace along his ribs and instinctively flinched, remembering the pain from the dream, right where the bat broke his ribs those six years ago. “Sorry.”   
  
Adam opened his eyes when he heard how small Kris’ voice was. He was gnawing on his lips, brown eyes glued to Adam’s stomach and not moving anywhere near his face. Adam frowned at that.  _He should never look like that…_  He shifted up, drew a breath into his stomach and pulled Kris into his arms. He could still faintly feel Kris fidgeting against him, his fingers picking at Adam’s pajamas as he shifted around. “Hey…” He pulled away, lifting a hand up to lift Kris’ face up, waiting until brown eyes lifted up to look at him.   
  
He smiled, tracing his fingers along Kris’ jaw and moving up to his lips, watching as they curled slowly, then inhaled slowly. “Just had a bit of a nightmare, that’s all.” He pressed a kiss to the soft, inviting lips, gently enough to tickle and bring a bit of a giggle from the both of them.   
  
Kris moved forward a little, settling himself in Adam’s lap and tucking his face into the crook of his neck. Lips traced along his neck, moving steadily along his pulse line before licking into the dip. He shuddered a little, dropping his hand from Kris’ neck to his waist and pulling him in, but Kris decided to pick that moment to pull away. The big, brown eyes looked up at him. “About… that night, right?”   
  
_How’s he going to react when I say?_  Adam searched his face for a few seconds before sighing and nodding. “Yeah, it was about that…” He shifted a little uncomfortably under Kris’ gaze.  _He wants to talk about it. Doesn’t he see that I don’t want to?_  He sighed, squeezing Kris a little tighter and burying his face in the soft, mussed up hair. After a few seconds passed he sighed, feeling Kris’ hair flutter with his breath. “It wasn’t that bad, I’ve had worse before.” He pressed a kiss there, circling his thumbs on Kris’ skin. “I’m fine, promise.”   
  
Kris nodded slightly, then ducked his head back down, his lips closing on Adam’s collarbone again and nibbling lightly. He could almost hear the apology in it. He lifted a hand to card through Kris’ hair, telling him it’s okay, and got a series of kisses stretching from one shoulder to the other, then to move up to his neck and to his ear. “You sure?”   
  
He grinned, nipping lightly at Kris’ earlobe and getting a shudder in response. “I’m sure.”   
  
Kris smiled at that, biting his lip before diving in to kiss, groaning as it quickly turned to all tongue and teeth. Adam hummed happily before coiling his arms around Kris’ waist and pulling the both of them back down onto the bed.   
  
  
“Are you sure it’s okay?” Adam’s eyes fluttered a little, hearing Kris’ quiet voice somewhere in the room. He patted on the mattress a little to find it wasn’t coming from anywhere beside him. “Well, if you’re sure.” There was a pause, and he frowned as he realized Kris’ voice sounded entirely too worried for it to be good. He turned slightly, seeing Kris standing in the door frame with his back to the bed, phone pressed against his ear. “I’ll just… ask Adam and call you back. Y-yeah. Love you too, bye.”   
  
“Who was that?” He shifted up, watching as Kris jumped and spun around. He couldn’t help the little swell of pride as the morning light showed the marks he’d littered over Kris’ skin earlier; red bite marks littering his neck and shoulders and bruises forming on his hips and thighs.   
  
Kris shifted a little, letting out a little puff of air and then setting his phone on the dresser. “Just my ma.” He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck, staring straight down at the floor. “She was wondering if we’d be coming out for Christmas…”   
  
He looked Kris over again then stood out of the bed, forcing Kris’ arms back down to his sides and tilting his chin up. “There’s no problem with your dad about it?”   
  
Kris shrugged a little, gnawing on his lip for a few seconds before shaking his head. “She said he was alright with it.”   
  
“And we as in both of us together?”   
  
Kris smiled at that and nodded. “I made a point that it’d be us together, yes.”   
  
Adam grinned and leaned down to press his lips to Kris’ forehead, then pulled him in. “Well, then I don’t see a problem with it.”   
  
He watched as Kris’ face went through several emotions before settling on nervous, picking at the door frame before bringing his hand back down to his side.  _He’s gonna be like this until the two of them talk it out or something… I’m not even sure Kris would be able to, might worry too much about it._  He frowned a little, carding his hands through Kris’ hair and smiling as he saw the smaller man’s expression soften, the nervousness leaking out of his features with every pass of Adam’s fingers.   
  
“It’ll be fine.” He trailed his fingertips down the back of Kris’ neck, lifting slightly with each bump of his spine. “Everything’s going to be fine, it’s all going to work out, okay?” He heard Kris draw in a breath, short and sharp in the quiet of the room, before face planting into Adam’s chest. He could feel Kris’ lips curling against his skin, making him shudder just enough for Kris to notice and grin even more.   
  
After a few seconds passed, Kris nuzzling up to Adam as Adam’s hands moved continuously up and down Kris’ back. “It will be.” Kris pulled away a little, brown eyes locking with blue, a relaxed features turned determined for a moment before he was grinning again. “Not just for me, but you, too. I know it.”   
  
Adam stared, there wasn’t really anything else he could do at the moment.  _I’ve never had someone be that determined for me. Everyone else just ran away, or I ran off…_  He shook his head, bringing a hand up to Kris’ jaw, stroking along it for a moment as their mouths slowly curled in unison _. I’ll get through this, we both will._  He let out a soft laugh before leaning forward, bringing their mouths together in a soft, languid kiss; pleasure and love seemed to spread like ivy through both of them via their joined mouths. Not a minute later were they spread out back against the bed, making love with exploratory lips, tongues, and hands, their eyes half-lidded but locked together the entire time - sending back and forth messages of love that they couldn’t find words for until tumbling over the edge together.


	22. Chapter 22

“Mmm.” Kris shuddered for the nth time since they’d gotten back from work in Adam’s apartment. He watched with his mouth hanging open as red juice from the strawberry clutched between Adam’s fingers trailed around the corners of freckled lips, pink tongue swiping out to clean it a few seconds later. “These are so good.” Blue eyes flickered up to him and the lips curled into a knowing smirk. “Want one?”   
  
He nodded slowly, leaning forward and parting his lips for it. He felt the tip brush against his lips then blinked as it was pulled away and Adam popped it into his own mouth with a grin. “You’re a horrible fucking tease.” Kris pouted and leaned back. Adam giggled before picking up the last one from the plate to handing it to Kris.   
  
The movie they’d picked up - and paid attention to for all of three seconds before turning their attention to each other - blared in the background, music swelling for a second before dimming again. Kris smiled as he nibbled into the fruit and leaned back against Adam’s chest, long legs cradling his sides. I love it when it’s like this. He trailed his fingers along the fleece of Adam’s pajama pants, getting a giggle and a swatting hand in return. Just quiet and peaceful, like we’re in our own little world without anything but our love.   
  
He grinned, probably looking like a lovesick fool, and popped the rest of the fruit into his mouth before snuggling into Adam as much as he could and letting the perfection of the moment seep into his skin. Adam’s fingers curled in his hair, massaging his scalp, lips brushing against his head and his other arm wrapping around his body. They both sighed contentedly, and Kris was just reaching the edge of sleep when there was a knock on the door.   
  
Adam let out a sigh, shifting Kris out of his lap - with a whole lot of grumbling from the smaller man - and moved over to the door. Kris lolled his head over, watching Adam peer in through the peep hole, then smile and pull the door open. “Hey.”   
  
Tommy walked in, looking… well, nervous. He looked up at Adam for a moment, then over to Kris and seemed to deflate a bit. “Oh, good. You’re both here.” He grabbed Adam by the arm, leading him back over to the couch where Kris was. Immediately he sat up, pulling Adam close and keeping his eyes on Tommy the entire time. He had the distinct feeling whatever he’d be saying wouldn’t be good.   
  
“Tommy? What is it?” Adam grabbed at Kris’ hand, squeezing it for a moment.   
  
The blonde paused for a moment more before taking a breath. “Gage is back.” Kris felt his face scrunch up in confusion as he turned to Adam. All he saw in the other man’s face was a blank, emotionless expression, his skin looking a little lighter than usual as Tommy continued. “I saw him at this bar the other night, playing with this new group. I left before he could see me but…” He trailed off, eyes on Adam’s face. Kris frowned, squeezing his fingers around Adam’s and nearly letting out a huge breath of relief when Adam’s face cleared and he looked around to room before settling looks between the two of them.   
  
Finally his pivoting head stopped toward Tommy. “You don’t think he’s…” He swallowed, his voice cracking at the end. Kris saw the blond frown, standing up to settling on the other side of Adam.   
  
“I think he’s just trying to move on from that. It’s a coincidence he’s here.” Tommy shrugged his shoulders. “I just thought I’d tell you just in case you saw him.”   
  
Adam nodded, slowly and just barely, but he seemed a little bit more relaxed. Kris eased up on his hand a little and Adam instantly turned his head toward him, leaning in for a kiss that still felt fearful and unsure. It made Kris’ heart ache.   
  
After they parted Kris held Adam’s face in his hands, staring into the lost look in his deep blue eyes. He looked over at Tommy, smiling slightly as he nodded and stood up. “Take care of him.” He rolled his eyes at the request, but nodded still and watched as the blonde left.   
  
“You ok-mmph!” Kris startled back into the arm of the couch as Adam crawled up him, melding their mouths together with enough force to push Kris even further into the cool leather. Brown eyes stared into helpless blue ones for a moment before Kris’ arms curled around Adam’s waist, pulling him securely against him until Adam seemed to relax. Their mouths parted with a whimper from Adam. Kris just smiled lightly, running a hand up the threadbare material of Adam’s shirt to run his fingers through thick black hair, massaging at his scalp until his blue eyes slipped shut and he buried his face into Kris’ neck.   
  
“Sorry…” Kris’ hand tightened in Adam’s hair for a moment. “Ow…”   
  
He glared playfully down at blue eyes. “Don’t apologize.” He smirked. “I thought we had this conversation.”   
  
Adam looked sheepish for a moment, before a small smile tilted his lips up. “I guess I was distracted.” He laughed lightly when Kris rolled his eyes and curled back into his place against his boyfriend. A few moments passed in silence, the sound of the credits on the movie completely forgotten playing in the background for a while until Kris reached his hand out of Adam’s hair for a second to switch the TV off. Adam sighed, pressing a gentle kiss against Kris’ collarbone. “I keep thinking…” He trailed off for a second, voice cracking before shaking his head and looking up into coffee-brown eyes. “I keep thinking that… he’ll figure out a way here. Since Tommy did. And…”   
  
His sentence died off again, only this time because of one of Kris’ finger tips pressing against his lips. Crooked, full-lips turn into a soft smile and press against his forehead before parting to speak. “We don’t even know if he wants that, hon.” Calming fingers brush through his hair until he melts back into Kris. “He could just be trying to move on, like you.” He pauses for a moment, tucking a tuft of hair behind Adam’s ear only for it to fall back out again a second later. “And if that’s not the case I’ll be here. I won’t let him or anybody hurt you, I promise.”   
  
Adam stared up at him; taking in all the love and courage and hope in those brown eyes, all for him. I feel the same for him… He felt his own lips curl in a ridiculously huge smile as he realized - yeah, he felt all that and more. Kris was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he can only hope that he’ll continue to be in his unworthy life for much longer.   
  
With that, Adam leaned forward, a lot smoother and slower than before, and pressed their mouths together. He tried to express all his feelings through the kiss; how Kris groaned and pressed back harder told him the message got through.   
  
  
The next morning Adam woke up refreshed, ready; even more so after Kris turned in his arms and melded his body to Adam in every way possible. Like Kris was seeping courage and faith and everything good through his contact. Where Adam would’ve been terrified about leaving the apartment, even to go to work, he’s ready for it. Not looking forward to it - of course, less time with Kris - but he’s able to handle it without thinking about having to watch his back the entire time.   
  
“Mmm… morning.” Kris stretched luxuriously, twisting and arching and making Adam’s mouth water. Not fair… Kris grinned, just like the tease he knew he was and got out of the bed, brushing the sheets away as the little cover he had.   
  
Adam nearly brains himself on the headboard. “You horrible, horrible tease…”   
  
He heard Kris giggle, before the other man’s footsteps fade away and the sound of the shower turning on fills the dead silence of the morning. Adam contemplated for about two seconds getting up and escaping to the kitchen to make them some elaborate breakfast like usual, but he figured Kris deserved the surprise. So Adam crawled out of the bed, toeing into the bathroom and grinning when he saw Kris’ form through the curtain. With one move he hauled himself into the spray, opening and closing the curtain, and promptly pressed Kris against the wall, rutting up against soap-slick skin and kissing demanding lips. “About time.” Kris smirked, drawing a leg around Adam’s waist and pulling him in, drawing a moan from both men with the friction the movement brings. “I was starting to think I’d have to start all by myself.”   
  
Adam jaw did drop at that. Kris had been getting better about sex and everything like that - the first few times he initiated after the first he was blushing the entire time and sometimes went back to his stuttering - so seeing the younger man so sexual without any of the blushing or stuttering was a surprise. But Kris got him back on track by grinding his hips against Adam’s and grinning wickedly - there was a bit of a tint to his cheeks now but Adam thought it was more about arousal than anything else.   
  
He dropped to his knees and made use of his gaping mouth. He could find other ways to bring back that adorable stutter and blush.


	23. Chapter 23

Kris sighed, grimacing down at all the stupid history books in his lap. Since Karli had called in sick - he couldn’t blame her; having to spend your days in his brain-numbingly boring section far away from the café would make him sick, too - he was called to take over her shelves, Katy was walking back and forth between her place in the children’s section and Kris’ shelves to make sure everything was still in order.   
  
It was horrible that she got to see Adam more than him. He decided pouting at Napoleon on the cover would have to suffice.   
  
He blinked, though, as the book was pulled out of his hands and pushed into it’s proper place on the shelves. He turned to see Katy there, a cup in her hands with a small smile. Kris popped off the lid and smiled when he saw a foam face frowning at him, the words ‘Miss You’ written along the bottom. “He made me take this to you and check up on you.” Kris looked up, sipping at the drink and blinking over at her. “He says that the café is going crazy with finals coming up so he’s probably not going to get a break anytime soon.”   
  
Kris frowned along with the face in his cup - although, his lips weren’t deformed like the foam was, now that he’d been drinking from it. Katy just chuckled softly and gave him a quick hug before bolting back over to her sections before Heather came over to yell at them both - more likely Kris.   
  
After that, things went by a little slower, he had a few students walk through looking for something, but his human-interaction was basically nonexistent. He knew why Karli was usually sulking around all the time, now. Actually, sulking didn’t sound half bad at the moment.   
  
Kris grumbled after shelving the last book from the new shipment and peered around the corner to see the café on almost the other side of the store. He could  _just_  make out Adam and the sounds of the machines working. Maybe a little time out of the section of boredom couldn’t hurt.   
  
  
“ _Mmm_ …” Kris leaned away from Adam’s mouth, licking his lips and smiling. “Chocolate kisses… Nummy.”   
  
Adam chuckled a little, then brought his hand down to snake under Kris’ polo. “Not as  _nummy_  as you.”   
  
Kris giggled, moaning when Adam’s fingers brushed over a nipple. “Adam, we can’t do this here.” Kris wiggled away into the bookshelf. He could practically feel all the characters of history staring at him.   
  
Adam purred, licking at his pulse line. It was enough to convince Kris it couldn’t be too bad. The store was mostly dead, about five minutes from closing time; but there were still a few employees around - including Katy,  _oh god_  - and the lights were on all over.   
  
Of course, that thrill that they could be caught at any moment was exciting.   
  
“Ada _mmm_ …” Kris bucked forward as Adam’s explorative hand moved down from under his shirt into his jeans, brushing against his happy trail lightly before popping the button on his jeans. He had to bite into his hand to stop from moaning when Adam reached into his briefs and started stroking. His grip was too loose to do any good but Kris was already hypersensitive anyway; Adam always made him extra sensitive  _everywhere_ , no matter what the taller man did.   
  
“Shh…” Adam hissed into his ear, drawing another shiver from Kris. “You don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?” He nipped at Kris’ ear lobe, ripping another groan from the younger man. Adam unzipped Kris all the way, moving his hand far enough inside to get a good grip around him before stroking his cock. Adam chuckled lightly as Kris moved up with him on every stroke, pushing up onto his tip toes with every pull, little mewls and whimpers dropping from full lips. It was too tempting; he had to taste them.   
  
“Kris? Adam?” Both their eyes popped open comically wide before they tumbled away from each other enough for Adam to knock into the book shelf opposite Kris and knock a few things to the floor. Kris fixed himself up insanely fast as Adam threw every thing onto the shelves again just before Katy peered around the corner. She stared between the two of them then narrowed her eyes with a sly grin. “Oh, you two are naughty.”   
  
_Oh my god, oh my god._  Kris felt like his face was going to melt off any second. Or maybe he’d disappear into the polo like a chameleon the way he was blushing but that was more wishful thinking. Adam cleared his throat and shoot his head. “We have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”   
  
Katy -  _oh… oh god Katy just… oh, why couldn’t the earth open up and swallow me whole when I needed it?_  - just grinned and nodded. “ _Mmhmm_ . Whatever you say.” She shifted a little, smile dropping away and taking just a little bit of the panic out of Kris. “Anyway, I was going to ask you boys if you wanted to maybe come grab a bite with us. Interested?”   
  
Adam looked over at Kris, waiting for him to take a deep breath - part to calm the still-interested-in-sex-despite-Katy side of him, and to try and will away some of his blushing - and nod before they went along. Despite how embarrassed he was still, Adam lacing their hands together as they walked out the door and pressing his freckled lips to Kris temple still made him grin like an idiot.   
  
  
“ _Oh my g_ \- You guys did  _what_ ?!”   
  
Katy snickered, and - much too Kris’ embarrassment, and making him blush even more which should’ve been impossible - Adam smirked a little. “Oh please, don’t even try to pretend you and Kate over there haven’t messed around in the back room.”   
  
Alli made a disgusted face. “Wait a second, you guys have been messing around in my supply room?” Cale and Adam glanced over at each other before shrugging. Alli grimaced, before reaching across the table and smacking both of them and declaring. “That’s it, I’m quitting before things get even worse around there.” She was still grinning all the while though, so Kris figured it wasn’t much of a threat.   
  
“Yeah, well, at least we aren’t doing it in plain view. We have the decency to hide somewhere.”   
  
“ _Ungh_ …”   
  
Adam chuckled and drew an arm around Kris, pulling him in tight. “Okay, okay. I think if any more blood goes into his blushing Kris might actually die of embarrassment or something.”   
  
Everyone around the table laughed along - except for Kris, who just buried his face into Adam’s chest and groaned some more. When he resurfaced, though, he was smiling, Adam’s hand curled lightly in his hair and thumb stroking along his neck.   
  
Moments later their food arrived and things got even sillier, or in their case as per usual - Adam and Kris were cutesy and everyone groaned about cavities, fries were thrown and they were all laughing loud enough to make the other patrons of the diner start staring.   
  
It was good, great, perfect; until Adam’s fork clattered to the table and bounced into Kris’ lap to the floor and he looked up to see blue eyes wide in part shock and part fear staring over at someone. Kris turned to see a tall, lanky man walking across the diner, dust-hair half shaved away and piercing and tattoos everywhere. The man was staring at Adam, jaw locked and black eyes narrowed before he disappeared out the exit.   
  
He looked back to Adam. “Babe?” He brushed a hand over Adam’s and watched in relief when the older man blinked slowly and looked over at him. “You okay?”   
  
Adam blinked owlishly at him again, his mouth working up and down with no sound coming out until he finally seemed to be able to talk. “Yeah, no… I…” He looked around the table at all their friends, watching him worriedly. Kris understood; no one else knew about this and… whenever Adam wanted to tell them he’d be fine, he’d be there for them and he would let Adam decide when that time would come. He moved his hand down a bit further and laced his fingers with Adam’s, squeezing the larger, freckled hand a bit and smiling when Adam turns toward him. Adam’s lips twitch, then he drops his eyes back to the white-gray-speckled table. “I’m okay. Just thought I recognized...  _someone_ .”   
  
Kris doesn’t wince when Adam squeezes his hand especially hard at that. Instead he brings up something to hopefully - and successfully - take everyone’s attention off Adam, and kisses his cheek at a lull in the conversation.   
  
He could wait until they got home for Adam to talk about it. He glanced up at the door and barely held back the urge to glare; he already had a pretty good idea about who it was, anyway.


	24. Chapter 24

“That was him, wasn’t it?” Kris’ fingers curled dangerously around the corner of the wall, his lips twisted in a snarl. “That… that  _fucker_  that did that to you…”   
  
Adam stared over at Kris - tiny, laid-back Kris, now seething and looking ready for murder - and started undoing the buttons on his uniform shirt with shaking hands. Seeing Gage had certainly shaken something loose in him - mostly panic and the impulse run as far as he can - but Kris…   
  
His Kris - the one that stuttered all around every word - standing here, being perfect and protective all at the same time… It’s kind of making Gage not matter. He knows that no matter what Kris’ll still be there for him, probably even more so if anything were to happen.   
  
He paused on the shirt for a moment, watching Kris breathe and his nails scrape against the plaster. He nodded and Kris cursed again. “ _Motherfucker._ ” Cocoa eyes melted into hard, almost-black brown and Adam watched as Kris’ jaw tighten.   
  
Then Kris took a deep breath, forced his hand to unclench and looked up at Adam with concern, some of the blazing anger still left in his gaze. His voice tight and low and jaw still tense enough to probably hurt. “Are you alright?”   
  
Adam stared over at him for a while, then took the few steps across the hallway, placing his hands over Kris’. He could feel how tense he was just from that. He leaned down just enough to brush their lips together and smiled a little as he felt Kris melt under him a little. “I’m fine.” He closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together and lacing his fingers with Kris’. “What about you?”   
  
Kris inhaled sharply, moving just a bit so his head dropped onto Adam’s shoulder, his lips pressed gently against his neck. “Just…” He sighed, squeezing his hands a bit more, his next breath coming out in a bit of a growl. “Everything was so great; why’d he have to come back and the way he looked at you it…” He trailed off, all the tenseness slipping out of him and his breaths getting a bit shakier.   
  
Adam blinked and looked down at Kris; his expression was a bit sadder than before, eyes melted back into a lighter brown but shinier now. He clicked his tongue and brought a hand up to Kris’ chin, making the younger man look back up at him. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Kris stared for a bit, blinking once and Adam brushed away the tear that followed after. Then he breathed in a deep, trembling breath and pressed back into Adam. “Just… part of it was just because of what he did to you before and…” His voice broke a bit and Adam’s heart along with it. He brought his hands up to Kris’ back, rubbing soothing circles through the red fabric as Kris eventually continued in a much smaller voice. “And the look… it just… reminded me of my dad.”   
  
Adam’s heart completely shattered with how Kris broke down, then, clutching onto Adam’s shirt with tears streaming down both cheeks, uneven and trembling breaths and half-sobs.  _Oh… Oh my poor Kris…_  “Shh… it’s okay.” Adam took most of Kris’ dead weight on him and maneuvered them into the living room, falling onto the couch and welcoming Kris with open arms when he curled into Adam as close as possible.   
  
He thought back to that day; how Kris stood up to his father and stayed with Adam, protected him even though Kris was the one who just had a part of his life ripped out from under him. He smiled a little, lips curling in Kris’ brown hair before he presses a kiss there. Who would’ve thought that the Kris he first knew -  _shy and small and adorable_  - would have that much bravery and strength wrapped up inside him.   
  
Adam’s lips fell slightly; Kris was brave enough to stand up to his own father about that, and Adam… he could barely even think about Gage without freezing up.   
  
He heard Kris sniffle and felt him shift a bit then a small voice spoke up. “Adam?”   
  
He looked down and broke all over again seeing Kris’ bloodshot eyes and wet face, bottom lip puffy from biting. He stretched over, grabbing a tissue and gently wiping away all the tears from his cheeks and where they ran down over his jaw and neck, then combs a hand through Kris hair and watched red eyes slip shut. “You okay?”   
  
Kris breathed in deeply and nodded. “Mmhmm.” He plucked at Adam’s soak shirt and frowned. “Sorry.”   
  
He shrugged. “Have to wash it anyway. Here.” He pushed Kris’ shirt up over his head and shifted just enough to finish unbuttoning and pulling his off then nudged Kris lightly. “You can go get in the shower while I get these started, if you want.” He watched Kris clutch onto him and smiled softly. “I can join you after that.”   
  
Kris stared at him for a bit then finally nodded, uncurled his fingers from Adam’s arm and stood up before padding over to the shower. Adam had to laugh when he just kept going after dropping his jeans about half-way there. With a wistful smile he picked them up, stripping off his own and tossing everything in the wash and eventually stripping off his boxers and rushing under the spray only to get grabbed and kissed by Kris. Adam smiled through it, coiling his arms around a firm waist and pressing his lips softly to Kris’, letting the water rain down over them as they sent comfort and support back and forth through every kiss.   
  
  
“Better?” Adam leaned down to press his lips to Kris’, chuckling as he was swatted by the end of the towel being used to dry dripping brown hair.   
  
Kris grinned, tossing the towel and flopping down on the bed, pulling Adam by the hips toward him and kissing a freckled stomach. “Better.” He moved his hands down from Adam’s waist, tucking behind his knees and letting out a surprised laugh when Adam’s knees buckled and he fell onto the bed with Kris’ below him, wearing a Cheshire grin.   
  
Adam leaned down, tasting those deviously pouty lips. “Good.” He moved down a bit more, nuzzling into Kris’ neck, laving wet kisses into his skin every once in a while. Kris wiggled under him, half-giggling half-moaning, arching up into the kisses, then whining when he stopped.   
  
“I don’t feel better anymore…”   
  
Adam snorted, rolling his eyes. He moved so her was situated on the bed properly, Kris slotting against his side perfectly. He pressed a kiss to Kris’ hair, stroking down the bare skin of his back to a fleece clad bottom and back up.   
  
“What’s up?” He blinked, looking down at Kris, seeing a curious look to his eyes. “You looked a little dazed, or something.” He brought a hand up to trace the worry lines marring Adam’s features. “What’s on your mind?”   
  
_I wonder…_  Adam frowned a little; he’d been bouncing this idea around and… he’s not sure he likes it, he’s almost positively sure Kris will hate it. But, there’s… he feels… it’d be  _closure_ . He sighed and braced himself. “I’ve been thinking… maybe I need to confront… you know, him.” He watched Kris’ face go through a series of emotions - happy peace, fear, anger, back to fear - and then going blank. Adam swallowed and plowed on. “Not, like, fight him or anything, just… put this behind us both. Get closure.”   
  
Kris nodded, his expression melting into some mix between worry, love, and a dab of that great anger/fear combination. After a moment he sighed, brushing a hand over Adam’s skin, stroking down from his temple to his jaw. “I understand.” His voice was even, and a second after his expression darkens and he growls out. “But I’m going to be there so if that  _asshole_  tries  _anything_  I’ll  _tear his fucking head off_ .”   
  
_Holy shit._ Adam gaped at Kris. Really, what else could he do? If someone told him his shy, stuttery Kris would’ve turned into this he would’ve never believed them.   
  
The man in question looked over at him for a bit, then took a deep breath and brushed a hand through his hair, looking a little embarrassed. “Just…” He mumbled. “I hate what he did to you.” He paused for a moment then twitched. “Really,  _really_  hate it.”   
  
Adam nodded slowly then stretched out his arms for Kris. “Yeah, I noticed.” He pressed a kiss to Kris’ neck and grinned. “I’d hate to get on your bad side there. It’s kinda scary.” There’s something he thought he’d never do; call  _Kris_ scary.   
  
Kris snorted and rolled his eyes, pinching Adam’s side before burrowing back into Adam’s chest. It was quiet again in the room, just the sound of their breathing and hearts pounding together. Then Kris spoke up again. “I am… okay with it.” He looked up at Adam. “Well, maybe not okay but… I can get where you’re coming from.” He tilted a shoulder up, bumping against Adam’s bicep. “The closure, I get that.”   
  
Adam looked him over for a moment, then smiled. “Thanks.” He breathed; it seemed too quiet for either of the men to raise their voices now, speaking just barely above a breath. He stroked a hand down Kris’ face, pressing his lips quickly against the smaller man’s when he inhaled sharply at the touch. I understand it for you, too. He didn’t say it; he didn’t want to ruin this moment together or upset Kris again. But he figured, Kris already knew.   
  
Adam smoothed his palm out, moving it down from Kris’ jaw to his hip and eventually to his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing while Kris rolled them over with Adam on his back, Kris’ straddling his hips, their lips still locked. Whatever were to happen, they’d be there for each other; whether the earth falls out from under them or - what he’s hoping for - the loose ends to tie up peacefully, they’ll be together. Either to catch the other or to keep holding on - Adam smiled through the kiss, coiling the arm still around Kris’ hips a bit tighter and holding him closer, feeling Kris melt into him and the wetness on his cheek from either one, or both, of them. At the moment, he couldn’t care how anything in their future turned out, as long as he still had a calloused hand to hold, sweet lips to kiss, and small, strong arms to squeeze him tight. As long as he had Kris, he would be happy.


	25. Chapter 25

_December… ugh._ Kris glared up at the gray skies out the window; the first of December only meant holiday shopping, which meant swarms of people, which meant less time with Adam. Kris sighed tugging at his shirt as Adam stirred in the bed. “Mmmn… Kris…?”   
  
“Right here.” He turned, placing his hand over Adam’s stretched out over his empty place in the bed. Despite his mood he couldn’t help smiling when Adam flipped over completely and started cuddling with his arm. He watched blue eyes open up, their gaze sliding up his arm, over his shoulder and neck before locking on his eyes, and then crinkling up in a huge, sleepy smile.   
  
Still clinging onto Kris’ arm, Adam sat up, knuckling his eyes with one hand and then sitting there for a moment - black spikes pointing whatever way they please, white tank top askew on cinnamon-sprayed shoulders, and face clean of any make-up so the golden speckles show there, too, with pillow creases just barely showing in the dim light of the room; he’s absolutely beautiful - before tilting his head up and grinning at Kris. “Hi.”   
  
Kris, of course, snorted and started giggling, settling on the mattress beside Adam and nuzzling into his neck. “Hi…” He muttered, breath washing over the freckles and, for a moment, he expected them to roll away, flutter over Adam’s skin with the force of his voice, and instead he pressed a kiss to one covering his pulse, feeling it quicken under his lips.   
  
Adam pulled away then, finally letting go of his arm and sliding up the skin to the back of his neck, fingers rolling over the bumps of Kris’ spine. “So…” Adam pressed his lips to Kris’ temple, dragging them down over his cheek and to his lips to a sweet - but short - kiss. “What’re you doin’ up so early?”   
  
He shrugged. “Just thinking.”   
  
Adam sat up a bit more, tilting his head, hair messily falling over to the side with it. “About?”   
  
Kris grinned; it was just a bit amazing how much younger Adam looked like this, especially after he resolved to make peace with… that man. His fists clenched for a moment before he relaxed again, settling back into the headboard and nuzzling into Adam’s skin. “Just things…” He turned his head so his lips brushed over freckled skin, tracing smiles into it connected by millions of dots. “The month, the holidays… Things like that.”   
  
The older man stayed quiet for while before he spoke up again, voice a little bit quieter in the still, early morning air; careful. “Holidays like with your parents this year?”   
  
_Shit._  To be honest, Kris had been pretty good at blocking that particular event out of his mind. He felt Adam’s hand trace over his skin before locking around his wrist, squeezing, making him re-relax from his tension at the subject. He felt… a bit cowardly, really. Adam had set his mind on going against this man that had haunted his life for decades and Kris couldn’t think of going to visit his parents again without tensing up.   
  
_Stop it, you don’t need to be so hard on yourself, this is hard._ He smiled slightly; the voice sounded almost like Adam scolding him. Then again, he’s pretty sure if Adam could hear half of his thoughts at that moment that he would be scolding him.   
  
Kris drew in a deep breath, then settled back into Adam. “As long as you’re with me, I think… I’ll be okay.”   
  
The answering smile seems like it’s all well worth the tension and fear in his chest, and the kiss that follows crushes it out completely.   
  
  
_Oh god, I hate holidays._  Kris drew in a breath; it was insane, even that was hard. He felt even smaller than usual, the crowd crushing in around him like a vice and, really, it’s not as bad as a few days ago for Black Friday but it’s enough to make him claustrophobic and wishing for his Adam to hold onto like a personal teddy bear.   
  
“Excuse me?!” Kris sighed.  _Oh yay... because there really aren’t enough impatient, snappish people in this store._  He made a vow that as soon as that clock hit noon he was running to that café like hell was following after him.   
  
  
“Babe?” Kris was not going to be distracted; he’d been needing this hug ever since the first customer came in. He didn’t care if Adam laughed at him for it. “You know I’m not a stuffed animal or anything. I’m not here just for cuddling.”   
  
“Shuddup.” Kris nuzzled further into Adam’s chest, then made some squeaking happy sound he’ll probably be embarrassed about later. “ _Mmm_ … you’re war _mm_ .”   
  
Adam chuckled, stroking his hands up and down Kris’ back soothingly then pressing kisses against his forehead and temples. After a few moments passed Adam tilted his hips a little, shifting into Kris, and he just automatically turned his head up and stuck their mouths together, swallowing Adam’s happy humming.   
  
“Oh dammit,  _not again_ .”   
  
Kris sighed, pulling back onto his heels from leaning up to capture Adam’s lips and glaring in the direction of a snickering Katy. “We’re  _busy_ , dammit.  _Go away_ .”   
  
And, Katy actually looked a little bit surprised, there. “Um.” She shook her head, and he heard Adam giggle before coiling his arms around Kris’ waist. “Just. It’s going crazy out there so we need all the help we can get.”   
  
Sigh. “Fine.” He leans up for one last - long, sweet, never-ending-but- _dammit-it’s-going-to-have-to_  - kiss before squeezing Adam one more time, breathing in his scent and practically melting on the spot before managing to get his legs to work enough to pad after Katy back out to the store.   
  
He was going to have to figure out someway he could schedule in cuddling time this month.  _Oh. Speaking of…_   
  
He’d have to remember later to schedule in his days off; of course he already had Christmas Eve and Day off, but… He glanced back at the room where he’d left Adam and smiled. He wanted to do something special with him; maybe back home or… or something.   
  
Kris grinned; probably enough to scare off a few of the customers and definitely enough to scare off Katy. It was kind of amazing that he had a boyfriend to stand by him through this, and to plan special surprises with and for and… God, he couldn’t be happier about that day that Adam first walked in and he saw him in the café. If he’d figured out that meeting Adam would lead to this… feeling and… amazingness, he would’ve talked to the barista boy a long time ago.   
  
_Oh well._  He grinned over at the covers of all the romance stories he used to live in. The smell of coffee, the bite of chocolate still on his tongue from earlier, and the barely there hum of Adam’s voice over the machines is more than enough to convince him the life he has now?  _So much better._


	26. Chapter 26

_Dammit. Where the hell did he disappear to?_ Adam sighed as he clicked the phone shut. He’d called every hotel and club and bar in the area to find some trace of Gage but, of course, he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.   
  
“Fuck…” Adam dropped the phone back onto the desk and glared at it for a while. He desperately needed Kris, but of course Kris was at his own apartment, having to go back for a set of clothes for the weekend. He smiled slightly at that; he’d have the entire weekend with Kris… and while they still had to go back to work on Sunday, two whole days of nothing but Kris were going to be amazing.   
  
But it still didn’t change the fact that Kris wasn’t here. Now. When Adam desperately needed him to be. He glanced down at the phone then snatched it off the table and pressed one, automatically calling Kris’ number off speed-dial and pressing the phone to his ear.   
  
Kris picked up immediately. “Hey babe, I was just about to call you.”   
  
Adam melted into the chair and smiled; Kris smooth, rough voice spilling over his nerves like liquid calm. He licked his lips and grinned. “Hey.”   
  
There was a beat of silence then Kris was laughing. “Dork.” Adam’s lips curled further as Kris went on. “So, I got everything all packed. Are you going to tell me what you’re kidnapping me for?”   
  
Adam chuckled. “Oh, it’s not kidnapping if you’re willing.”   
  
Kris hummed. “True.” A pause. “You gonna tell me?”   
  
_He’s so cute._  “Nope. You’ll just have to wait and see.” He heard Kris huff then smirked. “I’ll give you a hint; most of what we’ll be doing doesn’t require clothes.”   
  
Kris responded immediately, groaning into the phone. “We can’t have sex for two whole days, Adam…” And yet, he sounded outrageously turned on. Adam grinned.   
  
“Oh? I believe we can.” Adam pitched his voice lower. “And if need be I can find something else to do to you. I can explore every inch of that gorgeous body of yours, find what makes you moan the loudest, and what makes you writhe into the sheets and blush all the way down your chest…”   
  
Kris moaned. “Adam…”   
  
Adam chuckled. “But I can expand on that later.” Oh he could see Kris now, all blinking, glazed eyes, hand halfway down his stomach to his sleep pants, looking absolutely shell-shocked.   
  
Kris whined just on cue. “You’re a tease.”   
  
“You love it.” He shifted the phone a bit to his shoulder, going about to start shutting down his laptop and getting ready for bed.   
  
“True.” He heard Kris shift a bit then he spoke up, voice serious and quieter. “So you manage to get a hold of Gage yet?”   
  
Adam sighed; he was hoping he could at least avoid that for a few more moments. He fell onto the bed with a huff. “No.” He grumbled for extra measure. “He disappeared after we saw him at the diner, apparently.”   
  
Kris clucked his tongue. “Sorry…” He paused. “So…”   
  
Adam grinned at the goofy tone. “What is it?”   
  
“Well…” Kris giggled. “What are you planning to do before Christmas, like the week before?”   
  
Adam blinked at the darkness of the room. “Um… Nothing?” He shook himself a bit. “The only plans I have are with you.”   
  
Kris hummed. “Then I don’t suppose you’d mind leaving a little early to go back to Conway.”   
  
_Hmm, wonder what he’s planning._  “Of course not.” He shifted onto his side, settling the phone between his head and the pillow for a second before moving it to his other ear. “Whatever you want to do, babe, anything’s fine with me.”   
  
“Right.” Adam grinned; Kris sounded giddy. “Kay, so, make sure you get the Monday before off and be back within the week.”   
  
So adorable. “Kay, I will.” He waited a beat, listening to Kris’ breathing on the other end, then smirked. “So… should I go on about how we’re going to be having sex for the next two days?”   
  
Kris moaned.  _That’s good enough for me._   
  
  
“Mmm…” Kris arched up under him, beautiful, perfect, hands reaching out for him. Adam just grinned as he pulled back, but the need in Kris’ eyes was too much for him to keep going so he dipped back in for more kisses.   
  
It had been going on for… he doesn’t know how long. Ever since Kris dropped in that morning. Just the sweet slide of their mouths, hands gliding over each others clothes lazily. It made him regret not trying to commit earlier, because being able to go slow and sweet like this… it’s perfect. Then again, I don’t think I could do this with anyone but Kris.   
  
He paused at that, and Kris whined under him, arching up again to press their mouths together more. Adam groaned and settled back on his heels; as much as he loved Kris’ lips, he needed…   
  
“Adam?”   
  
He looked down, seeing large brown eyes, brown hair messier than usual from Adam’s hands carding through it, lips pretty pink from his, and the thought of Kris living with him, like this, everyday skipped across his mind and before he could stop himself he whispered. “Move in with me.”   
  
He watched Kris’ eyes go wide, his mouth falling open. Adam jumped off of Kris’ lap, cursing himself before turning back. “No, you don’t have to, I… it just…” He huffed out a breath, forcing himself to calm down. “I didn’t mean to ask you that.”   
  
Kris was quiet for a bit, still just staring at him. Then he finally sat up, fingers itching at the back of his neck before he shrugged. “So you don’t actually want me to move in with you?”   
  
Adam paused for a moment then shook his head. “I do. But-”   
  
“I’d like that, then.” Adam’s voice died mid sentence and Kris shrugged. “I practically live here already, and… I really want to have as much time with you as possible.”   
  
Adam grinned, a little bubble of excitement boiling up inside his chest before he dived across the space between them and smashed his lips against Kris’. He pulled them apart as soon as breathing became an issue and pressed his forehead to Kris’ - his Kris, this amazing, beautiful man that he gets to call his; god, how did he get this lucky?   
  
They both laugh a little in-between pants, grinning like lovesick fools. “Thank you…”   
  
Kris just tilted his head up enough to brushed their lips together again and smirked. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”   
  
Adam kissed him again - and again, and again,  _again, again, again_  - dragging kiss down to the couch and not letting him come up for air again until well into the night.   
  
  
“You know…” Adam mused, looking up at Kris from across the counter as he chopped. “I always thought you looked unfairly hot in those glasses.” He grinned when he saw Kris blushed behind said glasses, putting down his pen and smiling shyly up at Adam. He did plan on never telling Kris about how he felt about them but when the younger man came in bemoaning about how he couldn’t find his contacts Adam figured he could try and make Kris feel somewhat better about wearing them - and if not then at least he could have some fun with his adorable bespectacled boyfriend.   
  
Kris pushed them up onto his nose, only for them to slide right back down again. Adam dropped the knife onto the cutting board and beamed like the love sick fool he was; he couldn’t understand how Kris could be adorable and sexy and lovably dorky all at the same time.   
  
“So…” Kris leaned against the counter, his glasses low and a sexy little smile on his face. He wiggled his nose, making the glasses slip down a bit lower. “You  _really_  like these?”   
  
Adam bit into his lip, toning down his smile a bit. He glanced up to Kris, and watched as the smirk on those crooked lips grew wider.   
  
Kris reached out, running his fingers along the black apron he was wearing. “You know…” He trailed off, biting into his lips and slipping a finger down under the material, digging around until it slipped under his t-shirt as well. Adam shuddered, Kris licked his lips and looked just a little bit more sinful. “You know, seeing you in the café all those times… And seeing all those freckles.” He tilted his head, pulling his finger back out and tracing it down his chest over the front of the apron. “I always wondered what you’d look like with…  _just_  that little apron on.” He plucked at the material, looking at Adam over the glasses.   
  
Adam whined, then dropped the knife and pushed away the cutting board to start undressing - under the apron, of course - when Kris clucked his tongue and reached out a hand to stop him, grinning. “I’d hate to interrupt you while you’re cooking, though.”   
  
Adam stared at him for a moment, mouth hanging open, then narrowed his eyes and glared. “You’re a tease.”   
  
Kris giggled and leaned across the counter, sliding the cutting board back into place as he pressed his lips to Adam’s cheek. "You love it." He winked, then hopped out all innocently with his notebook. Adam rolled his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself - and his dick - down before getting back to work.   
  
He did smile, though, when he heard Kris singing bits and pieces of the song he’d been working on. It was amazing and outrageously flattering when Kris just hopped up out of bed as soon as Adam woke up - from Kris’ tickling touches as he traced Adam’s freckles and lips - and started scribbling down notes and lyrics into a battered notebook. Not that he’d gotten to see anything but he had heard ‘like stars fallen down’ enough times to give him a bit of a different view on his freckles. He’d always thought they were ridiculous but if Kris thought of them like that, maybe he could learn to love them.   
  
_“My own night sky without a name, painted with glitter and hearts of foam.”_   
  
Adam beamed and bounced a bit on the balls of his feet before twirling toward the stove. He felt high and happy and giddy, wanting to write music and sing songs just for the amazing man that he was going to spend the rest of his life with.


	27. Chapter 27

Adam huffed as he stared down at his suitcase. It was the night just before they were supposed to leave for Arkansas again, and he still hadn’t heard anything about Gage. He’d even gone as far to talk to Tommy about finding him - it was a tense conversation at first but Tommy agreed that he did need closure. Of course, nobody could seem to find him. It was frustrating. He was actually pretty pissed that, when Adam finally had the idea to stand up to him and face him that the fucker just up and fell off the face of the planet.   
  
He shook his head and frowned. He had to focus for Kris. He knew Kris would be having a hard time just being in the same room as his dad, and if he wasn’t all there for him he didn’t know how well it would go for mending the things between them; if there was a way to mend them, anyway.   
  
But then, that did bring things back to Kris…   
  
He looked around the room; it was still the same as it’d been for years. No Kris, or no sign of him even. He’d thought Kris would’ve been living with him by now… it was more frustrating than anything else.   
  
_You did ask him only a week ago._  Adam grimaced and sighed, falling back onto the bed to stare up at the ceiling. He didn’t really care, he just wanted Kris to be here now.   
  
He started when his phone started vibrating on the nightstand. With his heart thudding a bit harder he stretched up and pressed it to his ear. “Hello?”   
  
“Hey babe.” Kris’ honey-sweet voice chimed on the other end. “Just wanted to see if you were all packed and everything.” He could almost hear the grin through the phone. “You did remember to pack a coat or something, right? I know it doesn’t snow much in-”   
  
Adam rolled his eyes. “Of course I did.” He deadpanned. “You only reminded me about a hundred times.”   
  
Kris chuckled, then Adam heard him rolling around on the bed before he let out a sigh. “So, you already know my dad’s going to be there… and we have some kind of idea how-how he’ll act toward us being together and all that.” Adam’s heart broke a teeny bit when Kris’ voice broke. He closed his eyes and sent out a wish to the universe that hopefully someday soon his father would accept them and let Kris back in. He opened his eyes again when Kris continued, clearing his throat. “A few of my other relatives are going to be there, so… I-I don’t know how…”   
  
Adam raised brow when Kris trailed off. “Babe, are you worried about me?” He waited until he heard Kris hum a quiet ‘mmhmm’ and sighed, smiling. “Kris, it’s not going to bother me.” He shrugged. “And besides, I’m not the one either of us should be worrying about here.”   
  
Kris was quiet for a moment, and then Adam heard him mumble something on the other line. He grinned. Such a sweet, silly boy. “What was that?”   
  
He heard Kris grumble. “I just want them to accept us, okay? I-” He could practically feel Kris blushing against his skin when he swallowed and continued, quieter. “Someday, I want you to be a part of that family with me, alright?”   
  
Adam had to bite into his cheek to stop from squealing like a little girl or something. He took a deep breath. “Yeah, I want it, too.”   
  
Kris’ squeaking on the other end was well worth all the blushing he did at that.  _Maybe not yet, but it’s going to happen._ Adam beamed, wide enough to make his cheeks hurt.  _He wants it, too._   
  
“I love you.” Kris chirped giddily after.   
  
Adam couldn’t help the little giggle that bubbled out of him. “I love you, too.”  _I really, really do._   
  
  
_Hate flying… Hate outrageously early mornings…_   
  
Kris yawned and bumped into Adam’s shoulder as he dragged his bag after him, looking adorable and sleepy all wrapped up in his parka that was almost too big, plaid scarf spilling out from the hood and glasses askew from sleeping on the plane but still perfect as can be. Adam grinned.  _Love you._  He immediately rolled his eyes at himself, still smiling. And apparently no sleep makes me ridiculously sappy.   
  
“Mmm, think we could stay here for a bit.” Kris opened one of his eyes, tilting his head up to look at Adam. “We could grab some hot chocolate or something from the Starbucks?”   
  
Adam chuckled and draped an arm around Kris’ shoulders. “When we get to the hotel we can get something, how about that?”   
  
Kris hummed his agreement into Adam’s shoulder and nuzzled back into his arm as they walked. Adam took a mental picture - and one with his phone, just in case - and pulled them outside where there were soft snowflakes floating down from the gray sky, the ground already a blanket of white.   
  
Kris looked up to the sky, grinning, not caring about the flakes coating his glasses and skin. He cuddled in a bit closer, moving his hand down to lace his fingers with Adam’s then flicked some of the snow off his jacket toward him as they waited for the cab.   
  
Adam inhaled sharply when the slush hit his skin and glared over at Kris. He got a smirk in return, a raised eyebrow saying “What’re you gonna do about it?”   
  
He just shook his head and smiled, bumping Kris with his shoulder…   
  
He’d figure something out later.   
  
  
Kris sighed as they stepped into their room, flicking on the heat as soon as he could and shaking his head over at Adam. “I think I’ve been in LA too long.” He pouted. “I’m not used to the cold.”   
  
Adam chuckled softly and set his bag down, moving up behind Kris until Kris’ back was flush with his front. “I could help you warm up…” He smirked against the skin under his lips, feeling the shudder ripple out from Kris’ spine.   
  
He got a weak huff, an elbow knocking against his stomach. “Tease.”   
  
A light little bite against Kris’ shoulder. “Who says I’m teasing?”   
  
Kris groaned. “Ada _mmm_ …”   
  
He giggled against Kris shoulder and backed up. “Alright, alright.” He flopped against the bed, unzipping his jacket as the room started to heat up. “So what’s first on the agenda?”   
  
“Well…” Kris grinned, tossing his parka off somewhere in the direction of the bathroom before falling beside Adam. “There’s a few things I wanna show you…” He blushed slightly and smiled, then added. “Some places I wanna build new memories.”   
  
Adam’s smirk softened into a smile.  _He’s so cute…_   
  
He reached out a hand, pressing it with Kris’, palm to palm, and squeezed for Kris to go on. He shifted a bit. “We have a few days before Christmas Eve, so we don’t have to go… home, right away.” Adam frowned just a bit and squeezed again, reassuringly, when Kris hesitated.   
  
“Kay…” He whispered, pulling Kris a bit closer and pressing his lips to Kris’ skin. “Whatever you want to do, babe, is fine with me.” He paused, then added. “I’ll be there for anything with you.”   
  
He felt Kris’ lips curl against his skin before he heard his soft voice answer. “Thanks.” Adam brushed a hand through his hair, combing through and petting at the roughened tone, more of that southern twinge there with the emotion.   
  
It was a gentle touch to Kris’ chin, tilting his head up from Adam’s neck, and then their mouths were pressed together, so sweet and gentle he almost felt like he would cry when they separated.   
  
He curled his arms protectively around Kris - his Kris - and closed his eyes, hearing Kris mumble into his shirt as he seemed to drift off. With a last kiss to Kris’ forehead, Adam followed after him, still smiling softly in his sleep.   
  
  
“ _Mmmn_ -ah.” Adam pulled away from Kris’ lips with a soft smacking sound, grinning as he brushed his fingers through the soft, damp brown hair, breaking up the snow clinging to him after they rolled off from the blanket. He giggled at Kris’ whining and dipped back in for a few more kisses before pulling back up. “I love your ideas.”   
  
It wasn’t exactly what he was saying earlier. When they saw the snow that had gathered on the ground that morning and Kris had excitedly said they needed to go out and play, he wasn’t expecting being taken out to this little alcove and spending the afternoon making out.   
  
Kris grinned crookedly and sat up a bit, brushing off the snow from his back before moving back onto the blanket. He shrugged and looked out to the lake through the trees. “I did say I wanted to make some new memories with you here, didn’t I?”   
  
Adam perked up at that. He’d been curious ever since Kris had said it the other day. “So, what are some of the old memories?”   
  
He watched as Kris’ smile faded a bit and he sighed, pulling his legs up and settling his chin on his knees. Adam frowned at the sad look to his usually happy eyes and held a hand out. “You know you don’t have to tell me… I’m just wondering.”   
  
Kris nodded, then huffed out a breath and shook himself a bit. “No, it’s fine.” He shrugged. “They’re not exactly… bad, or anything.” He lifted himself up from the blanket, then, motioning for Adam to follow him over to the tree he was standing beside.   
  
Adam stared down at the trunk, taking in the words scratched into it. It looked almost like a contract, with a sloppy ‘KA’ etched into the bottom. He looked over at Kris with a furrowed brow. “What’s this?”   
  
Kris smiled, still a little wistful. “My promise.” He touched his fingers to the wood and breathed in, then looked to Adam. “I was in high school when I first told someone I was gay.” His voice went quiet. “He was my best friend and, well, I figured he’d be accepting and everything but…” He shifted a bit, trailing off.   
  
Adam narrowed his eyes a bit. “He didn’t hurt you or anything, did he?”   
  
Kris broke into a huge smile at that and laughed, shaking his head. “No, no.” He shrugged. “It took me forever to finally say it, and he just kind of stared at me for a bit before he pulled me into this huge bear hug.” He chuckled and looked back down at the words. “I was so scared, and even thought it was amazing to finally have someone knowing the truth, I was petrified to have anyone else know.” He shrugged. “So I made him promise not to tell anyone. And then he carved this in and made me promise.”   
  
Adam looked back to the words, trying to read them then grimaced and looked back to Kris. “What’s it say?”   
  
The crooked grin returned, and he started reading. “‘I, Kris Allen, swear that I will always stay true to who I am, no matter what anyone else thinks.” He chuckled lightly. “Even when I’m all rich and famous as an international rock star and going out to change the world like I’m meant for. I am awesome and keeping this promise will prove it.'”   
  
Adam smiled softly, seeing Kris’ initials at the bottom and looked at him. “So you keep it?”   
  
Kris grinned and leaned into Adam, turning his head to press his lips to his arm. “What do you think?”   
  
He chuckled, curling a hand around Kris’ waist and closing his eyes, thinking of how perfect the past few weeks had been. “Yeah, I think so.”


	28. Chapter 28

Adam was curled around Kris, warm and soft skin under the plush blankets, the heater rattling in the corner. They’d decided to stay in when they woke up to see snow falling steadily down outside. And it’d probably be better, considering Christmas Eve’s tomorrow…   
  
  
Adam frowned against Kris’ skin. He was hoping at least Kris’ father would come around, but then there was also all the new relatives that would be coming out of the woodwork. If they didn’t accept them, or blew up like Neil… then…   
  
  
“Adam?” He blinked, then eased his hold around Kris’ waist when he realized he’d started squeezing him tighter. Kris turned in his arms, pressing against him chest-to-chest and looking up with his huge brown eyes. “What’re you thinking about?”   
  
  
He smiled slightly, shrugging. “Nothing much just… About tomorrow.”   
  
  
Kris nodded, his cheek dragging against Adam’s shoulder. He hummed softly, making Adam smile even more and wiggle his shoulder around until Kris stopped, grinning. “’kay.” Kris pressed a kiss to Adam’s skin, warm breath fanning over his skin and making him shiver. He made a soft noise then, shifting a bit and looking back up at Adam. “What about your family?”   
  
  
Adam inhaled sharply, feeling everything in him tense up. He knew he was going to have to tell Kris but… there were so many things that he knew would domino from doing that, and he’s not sure if he’s ready for them.   
  
  
He felt Kris slump in his arms a bit, before the younger man’s sigh skitters across his skin. “If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to…” He shifts a bit. “I just thought maybe…”   
  
  
He trailed off, and Adam grimaced. He should tell Kris; he’s already helped Adam with so much already and it’s only fair to…   
  
  
He sucked in a breath, squeezing Kris a bit then let it go. “I kind of… never talked with my parents after what happened, with Gage.” He closed his eyes when Kris turned in his arms; he needs to finish or it’s never going to get out and he can’t look at Kris while he says it. “They kept calling me for months after, trying to get me to talk to them but I just… couldn’t. I mean… they were always so protective, especially after I came out, and having to face them and tell them what happened… with everything still so fresh I just…” He flinched when he felt that Kris was gripping his arm unnaturally tight, and opened his eyes reluctantly to see Kris half-glaring, half pouting at him.   
  
  
“Adam…” Kris drew his name out, groaning a bit as his pout turned into a ridiculous smile. He laughed out all the sudden, shaking his head as he sat up as well he could still in Adam’s arms then stared him down. “You know what you need to do, right?”   
  
  
He grimaced.  _Yeah, but…_  “I-I don’t know if…” He trailed off and groaned, dropping his head back and staring up at the ceiling with a frown.   
  
  
Kris was quiet for a few moments, just the sound of their steady breathing in the room with the muted noise of the snow outside. Then Kris shifted and Adam looked back at him, catching his determined and caring expression. “You know it’ll be easier once you go talk to them.” Adam felt one of Kris’ hands press against his cheek and he closed his eyes, just letting the warmth their radiate through him. There was another pause then Kris started again, smile clear in his voice. “I can tell you miss them, just like you missed Neil. And everything’s alright with him.”   
  
  
  
_That’s different, though._  He sighed, bringing up one of his hands from around Kris’ waist to press against the hand at his cheek.  _But… he is right. If I’m planning on confronting Gage I need to make sure I tie up everything concerning him._  Adam winced at himself when he felt tears burning beneath his eyelids.  _And I do really miss them…_   
  
  
“Alright.” He cleared his throat, making a face at how small his voice sounded, then started again. “Alright, yeah, I will…”   
  
  
He trailed off again and bit his lip. He’s nervous; not just because of what he’s going to have to retell, but he’s a little… worried of what he’ll find when he finally does see them again. Whether they’ll be angry with them, or if there’s going to be a rift between them because they were cut off from their son.   
  
  
“So, hey.” Kris sat up fully, leaning back so his hands were splayed on Adam’s thighs. “Since tomorrow’s going to be crazy - it would’ve been crazy even without all the drama this time - but, yeah, I was thinking we should wind down tonight and all…” Kris rambled, throwing in a few gestures and Adam had to smile; Kris was obviously trying to change to happier subjects. He filed everything to the back of his mind and gripped around Kris’ waist, making the younger man trail off and start grinning a bit mischievously.   
  
  
“You know something.” Adam wiggled his fingers into Kris’ skin, making him wiggle around and laugh. “I’m not really feeling the ‘wind down’ thing right now.”   
  
  
Kris’ eyebrows jumped up at that and he huffed out a breathless laugh. “Oh, and what are you feeling right now?”   
  
  
Adam quirked his lips and shifted his hips a bit, making Kris’ eyes bulge before he burst out into giggles. He smacked Adam’s arm. “You know that’s not what I meant.”   
  
  
“Mmhmm..” He moved his arms up, gently pulling Kris down over him, then nuzzling into his neck. “You know I really don’t mind what we do. As long as I’m with you.” _I don’t care how sappy I sound._   
  
  
Kris beamed, then snuggled in, pressing his lips against his lightly. “Mmkay…”   
  
  
The rest of the night they spent squished together, talking about absolutely nothing, trailing their fingers across each other’s skin with soft smiles until they drifted off together.


	29. Chapter 29

_Okay, stop fretting. Everything’s going to be fine. I’ve still got Adam with me… and Dan and Mama…_   
  
  
Kris puffed out a breath, messing around with the neck of his shirt again. He flinched remembering how wrong everything went the last time. He only prayed that his father would accept him…   
  
  
“You okay?” Adam soft voice brushed over his skin as the older man enveloped him in his arms, the tips of his fingers slipping into Kris’ pockets for a second before flattening over his hips and squeezing. He looked back in the mirror, seeing and feeling Adam pressing a kiss into the skin of his neck. “We can wait for a bit if you want. Take as much time as you need before we go.”   
  
  
He wanted to wait, he wished he could just spend the holiday with Adam alone for fear of a repeat of the last time but… He sighed and shook his head. “No, we can leave now.” He drew in a shaky breath, feeling Adam hug a bit tighter. “I’ll chicken out if we don’t do it now.” He chuckled weakly.   
  
  
Adam paused for a moment before nipping at his neck and untangling himself. “Okay.” He squeezed Kris’ hand in his as they left the hotel room. When they let go at the car Kris just pressed the hand to his heart, letting out a silent prayer that everything would be alright.   
  
  
“Kris! Adam!” Kris stepped out of the car, only to be ambushed my Kim a second later. He smiled, that familiar warmth of coming back home blossoming in his chest. He laughed as Adam was pulled into the hug, feeling Adam’s blushing against his temple. This was how it was meant to be. A harmony between both worlds of his.   
  
  
She pulled back and grinned back at both of them for a moment before shaking herself and nudging them toward the house. Kris took a deep breath before they stepped in - it’ll be okay, it has to be, has to be has to be - Adam’s hand clamped around his and his stance all protective under the leather jacket helped him relax some.   
  
  
“Kris.”   
  
  
  
_Oh god I’m not ready for this._  He felt his mama squeeze his shoulder then straightened up.  _I can do this; this is who I am and I’m happy this way and if he doesn’t like it he can just deal with it._  He moved out from behind Adam, seeing his dad standing in the hallway to the living room, looking stern and a little imposing. “Y-yeah?”  _Stop it, he’s my dad, I have absolutely no reason to be afraid…_ He squeezed Adam’s hand, getting soothing circles traced into the back of his hand in response.   
  
  
Neil looked between the two of them, and for a moment everything in the room seemed to hang on his next move. After a few seconds he huffed and walked toward them. Kris braced himself automatically, waiting for anything.   
  
  
All the tension melted out of him when Neil just pulled him into a small hug. It wasn’t like the big bear hugs he’d get before, but it was a start. _It’s something._  Pulling back his father cleared his throat, rubbing at the back of his neck with the same nervous tick Kris had. “I, I’m… sorry for how I treated you, Kristopher.” There was a beat, then Kim cleared her throat loudly and he colored a touch before looking over at Adam. “I apologize to you, too.” He hesitated for a moment then held his hand out to Adam. Kris grimaced the one second Adam had to let go while switching hands to shake.   
  
  
When everything was settled again he leaned into Adam’s side, watching his dad carefully. There was still a bit of a twitch there, but her wasn’t grimacing, or glaring or anything. It wasn’t acceptance but… it was the start of it. He paused for a moment then nodded against Adam’s shoulder. “It’s alright.”   
  
  
Adam curled an arm around Kris’ shoulders and spoke up. “I can understand where you’re coming from… a little.” Adam shrugged when Neil gave him a look. “Thinking you’ve known your son for so long only to have him come back and tell you differently is difficult, I get it. I just don’t see how it got that bad…”   
  
  
  
_And here I thought that pop would be the one grilling my boyfriend…_ Kris watched his father shift a little bit uncomfortably under Adam’s gaze then look over at him. “Is he always like this?”   
  
  
He heard Kim sigh and move out from behind him, touching her husband’s shoulder and shaking her head. “Don’t deflect, dear.”   
  
  
Neil flinched, looking down at the floor and grumbling, then looked back up at Kris. “I was just…” He sighed. “There’s so many things that you’ll miss out on living like… being with, Adam…” He grimaced as Kris and Adam exchanged a look. “I always thought I’d see you getting married and holding my grandchild and…”   
  
  
He trailed off, staring hard at the floor for a moment before Adam took a step forward, his head tilting up to watch him. Adam just smiled softly, and shrugged his shoulders as he looked back to Kris. “Well…We haven’t exactly talked about it that often but…” He grinned, wiggling his fingers between Kris’ and making him beam and snuggle in more. “I think, someday you’ll get to see that.”   
  
  
There was a beat, and it was that warmth again, the harmony between both his family and Adam that he’d wanted. Neil nodded then looked back to Kris. “If you’re happy then…”   
  
  
Kris absolutely glowed with happiness then, curling around Adam’s side and nodding. “Yeah. I’m happy.”  _So much more than happy…_   
  
  
  
  
The rest of Christmas Eve was spent away with Kim talking away, slyly -  _or so she thinks_ , Kris smirked - sneaking more things onto Adam’s plate during dinner as he rambled on with her.   
  
  
Daniel - who arrived a few hours after them - leaned over to Kris, peering over at their dad. “So, what happened when you guys got here?”   
  
  
Kris just shrugged, smiling a little when he felt Adam’s hand sneak over to his under the table. “He apologized and we sorted a few things out. I don’t think he’s exactly shining with approval yet, but he’s starting to accept it, so it’s all good.”   
  
  
Dan let out a puff of breath. “That’s good.” He looked fully at his brother, wearing a bit of a worried expression. “Tomorrow’s going to be crazy, though.”   
  
  
“Meh.” Kris waved his hand dismissively. “It’s always crazy, we can totally handle this.” He looked over at Adam, smiling as the older man laughed at something Kim had said. “Besides, whatever they have to say or think about us doesn’t matter.”   
  
  
Adam looked back at him, then beamed, and his heart started hammering in his chest, just like when he’d peer through the bookshelves to the barista boy at the café. Only, there was a soothing warmth behind it, instead of the lust and desire that pulled him toward Adam now.   
  
  
“Damn.” Dan’s stunned voice brought him back. “You have got it bad, man.” Kris blinked back toward his brother, giving him a confused look. Daniel just laughed lightly and shook his head. “Nah, it’s nothing.”   
  
  
His words caught up with Kris’ love-clogged brain and he broke into a huge grin. “Yep, sure it is…” The two glanced over at each other then broke into laughter.   
  
  
  
  
“Oh my gosh… I think your mother was sneaking me things, or, like… she just  _thought_  more food into my stomach.” Adam groaned on the bed as Kris stood in the open bathroom door giggling through the toothbrush in his mouth. “I can feel the house sized blob forming at my hips.”   
  
  
He rolled his eyes at that then spit. “You’re ridiculous.” He padded out toward his lovely, perfect boyfriend and flopped on the bed beside him. He propped himself up on one elbow, the other hand tracing figures at the bit of skin showing above Adam’s boxers. “You’re absolutely perfect, and-” He kissed at Adam’s pout, it was too much of a temptation not to. “-no matter how much my mother ‘supposedly’ sneaks into your tummy, you’re still going to look amazing and beautiful to me.”   
  
  
Adam pouted at him for a bit longer then sighed and shrugged. “Kay, whatever you say.”   
  
  
“A _damm_ …” Kris laughed at the very petulant look Adam’s face took. “Seriously, stop it.”  _Well, this is fairly new._  Kris perked up a bit.  _Maybe he really is getting past the Gage thing._  He slumped back again when Adam’s arms crossed over his stomach.  _But I don’t want him worrying about this, either._   
  
  
“What’re you- _ohh_ !” Kris smirked, turning his giggle into a hum while he pulled Adam’s arms up and away, shifting between the older man’s legs and kissing the slight -  _very_  slight - rise at his stomach. “S-stop it.”   
  
  
Kris huffed then turned his head to look up at Adam. “Where is this coming from?”   
  
  
Adam blinked in feigned innocence, Kris glared. “Seriously, Adam, you have absolutely nothing to worry about.” He moved Adam’s arms so they were pinned to his sides and moved himself up so he was fully seated in Adam’s lap to lean up and kiss Adam’s beautiful freckled mouth.   
  
  
Adam breathed out against his lips, a little shaky and a whimper dangling on the tail edge of the breath, then brought his hands up to coil around Kris’ waist and nodded. Kris had the distinct feeling that wasn’t going to be the end of that particular issue, but he was willing to spend his life with Adam showing him just how beautiful the man was.   
  
  
_And no better time than to do some work at it now._ Kris smirked and brought their mouths back together, hands skimming all over each others skin, Kris' moving all along Adam's stomach and hips and thighs...  _and of course....._   
  
  
He figured Adam's frequent moans were a sure sign he was doing his job well enough.


	30. Chapter 30

“Mmmng…” Kris blinked awake, feeling Adam’s arms squeeze a bit tighter around him as Adam mumbled into his ear. His breath hitched when Adam pressed his naked body fully against his back. “Mornin’ babe.”   
  
Kris smiled and turned his head back; Adam’s pretty blue eyes were half-lidded and heavy with sleep, freckled lips curling softly before they pressed against Kris’. “Mmm-hey…”   
  
Adam chuckled sleepily, then slowly uncoiled himself from around Kris. Kris grimaced and grumbled, but let Adam go and sighed when the bathroom door closed. He turned onto his stomach and stared at the carved wood of the headboard. It was Christmas morning. Pretty much all his relatives would be there when they went back home. And they’d probably all expect him to have a girlfriend to show them… instead…   
  
“Hey.” Adam’s voice shook him out of his thoughts, a warm hand smoothing over his back. “You alright?” He paused a moment when Kris hummed and nodded his head slowly, then sighed. “It’s gonna be okay, Kris.” Adam laid back down beside him, curling his arm over Kris’ lower back and cuddling in close. “They should all want you to be happy; if this is something they don’t want you doing then they don’t put your happiness in mind.”   
  
Kris sighed and nodded, flopping around until he was curled into Adam’s body. “I know.” He shrugged. “I just want everything to go well because-”   
  
“Because you want me to be a part of your family someday, I know, babe.” He chuckled and pressed his lips to Kris’ forehead. “And if they don’t support that then, well…” Adam paused for a moment then shrugged. “I can just stay with your immediate family.” He waggled his eyebrows and grinned goofily when Kris looked up at him. “I think your dad’s starting to warm up to me, anyway. And I’ve already charmed your mother into loving me.”   
  
Kris snorted and hid his face into Adam’s chest. “Well then…” He looked up at Adam and smirked. “I guess I’m doomed. I’m resigned to the rest of my life with you.” He sighed dramatically, putting his hand to his chest. “Oh woe is me.”   
  
Adam smacked his ass, laughing. “Okay, dork, just go get ready.”   
  
Kris chuckled and stumbled toward the bathroom, pulling a towel off the counter outside before closing the door. He paused for a moment, looking into the mirror. His neck and shoulders were marked with bruises shaped in Adam’s mouth, his hair sticking even more in every direction, looking anything but what he used to. He smiled a little bit and started the shower; they wouldn’t recognize the Kris in that mirror. There was something in him that loved that.   
  
  
“Okay.” Adam breathed out and cut off the ignition, looking over at Kris. There were already quite a few people here; the drive already filled up with cars. There was still a bit of nervousness there, but… now he was more excited. He couldn’t explain it; now he was just more excited to show everyone the man he loved than being nervous about their reactions.   
  
Kris grinned and pulled Adam toward him, pressing their mouths together in a full, passionate kiss that left both of them a little bit breathless once they pulled away, Adam a bit wide-eyed and smiling dazedly. Kris giggled and pressed another quick kiss to his lips before stepping out.   
  
He heard Adam laugh inside the car before he stepped out and stared over at Kris. “What’s up with you?”   
  
Kris just shrugged and ran around to the other side of the car, grabbing Adam’s hand and pulling him up to the steps. Behind the door he could already hear the chaos of every family Christmas; laughter and familiar voices. He looked over at Adam with a smile, then opened the door.   
  
“Kris!” Everyone chorused and there was a pretty decent sized mob of family members crowding the walkway into the house. He got hugged and kissed and questions flying left and right before Kim broke through the crowd and hugged Adam first, smiling wide. “Good to see you again, Adam.”   
  
If Kris were watching this outside himself, he would’ve started cracking up at how quickly everyone quieted down.   
  
His grandmother looked between the two of them before settling on Kris. “Who is this, Kristopher?”   
  
_Here goes._  He took a deep breath and took Adam’s hand, smiling wide and looking up at Adam - again, he would’ve laughed at the petrified look on Adam’s face if he could - before pulling him up against his side and looking back at all his relatives. “This is Adam.” A pause and complete silence. “My boyfriend.”   
  
It was dead silent after those two words. He counted the seconds in his head until someone spoke up. Seven seconds and his aunt Jackie walked forward with a wide smile and hugged Adam. He let out a breath and laughed as she hugged him after Adam then looked between the two of them. “Well…” She paused a second and leaned down toward Kris. “I sort of always had that feeling.” Kris let out a laugh as she pulled away then glared at Adam with a smile. “You hurt him and I’ll make your life hell, boy.”   
  
After that more people came up; there were still some people who hung back, half looking like it was a joke they were waiting for them to take back, the others looking…   
  
He cleared his throat and looked back to his cousin who was already chatting Adam’s ear off about his makeup and how they met and all other kinds of things he couldn’t follow. He smiled and leaned onto Adam’s shoulder, not looking back at all the people that didn’t follow everyone who came up and congratulated them with hugs and kisses.  _They can just find a way to deal with it or just ignore us, I don’t really care if they accept me or not._  He could hardly believe how far he’d come since he’d met Adam; being the shy, stuttering, non-threatening guy he was before… he couldn’t go back now.   
  
  
“So how’d you two meet?” His cousin Andie asked, smiling at them widely across the table. Adam and Kris looked over at each other before Adam spoke up.   
  
“We actually work in the same place.” He shrugged. “We were both pretty freaked out about approaching one another but…” His hand searched under the table for Kris’, fitting together perfectly one they found each other. Kris smiled so wide he had to duck his head to hide it. “Eventually, we started talking and well…” He chuckled and looked over to Kris with hearts in his eyes.   
  
Kris felt himself start beaming when their first night actually interacting past lovelorn glances and coffee orders; the chill in the air, the coffee and sweets smell of Adam’s jacket on his shoulders, the warmth of the older man’s hand around his arm…   
  
“Seems you’re doing good for him.” Jackie said with a nod in Kris’ direction. “I remember last Christmas he was moping all over the place.”   
  
Kris looked up, sputtering and blushing for a few moments before he straightened up. “I was not moping!”   
  
She and a lot of his other relatives burst into fits of laughter, even Adam was snickering beside him. Kris pouted and Adam sobered, smiling softly over at him. “Sorry babe.” He leaned down for a quick, chaste kiss to Kris’ cheek.   
  
“Ugh.” All the cheerful conversation and the happy cloud in the room died away at the disgusted grunt from the farthest end of the table. Kris glanced over to see his grandfather and a few other relatives grimacing at him and Adam. He quickly looked away; he’d never wanted him to look like that, ever.   
  
Adam squeezed his hand, muttering reassurances only for him to hear. He looked up to see Adam… pretty much acting as if nothing had happened. He stared for a moment before looking up to his parents - his father looked a little bit guilty was his mother was sending a bit of a warning glance across the table - and mimicking Adam. He was actually pretty… proud. Something like that Adam would have either in a flash back or a panic attack. And now, he was just perfect as could be.   
  
Kris squeezed Adam’s hand in return and - while ignoring the heat of the glares across the room - nuzzled into Adam’s shoulder, kissing the skin and muttering into it “So proud of you.”   
  
Adam’s answering smile whipped away all the discomfort from him and he broke into a grin before laughing, unable to hold in the happiness he felt with this man.   
  
The rest of the day passed with a bit more liveliness, even though there was still a bit of a fog around them. Everything moved smoothly enough until it was late enough for them to head back to the hotel. They were making a last round of goodbyes - Kris noticed that his grandfather, uncle, and a few of his older cousins had disappeared.  _Can’t win ‘em all._  He sighed and hugged Jackie. “Just pay no mind to them. It’s their loss.” He smiled and nodded as he pulled away, then looked up only to burst into a huge, sappy grin when he saw Adam being mobbed by his nieces and nephews.   
  
Adam, all smiles and laughter, just answered their rabid question with ease. He giggled when little six year old Lizzie leaped onto his back Adam just falling right into step and twirling her around a few times before putting her down.   
  
“So…” Kris jumped when his mama spoke up beside him, looking to her for a second before looking back to Adam -  _he’s like a magnet for my eyes, or something._  “That looks awfully promising.”   
  
He felt his face start heating up and looked down to the ground. “You’re just being silly, ma.” He looked back to Adam, watching him giving all the demanding kids hugs with a soft smile curling his lips. “It’s only been a couple months.”   
  
Kim hummed then looked to her son. “But eventually…?” She trailed off, and Kris’ smile faded away when he heard the note of sadness there.   
  
He didn’t exactly know for Adam, but for him… “Yeah.” He leaned in to hug her. “Eventually.”


	31. Chapter 31

“Mmf.” Adam grinned as Kris flopped face down onto the mattress, groaning into the pillow. He mumbled something that sounded almost like ‘I missed this bed’ before turning his head and looking over at him, smiling like Adam was the most important thing in the world to him.   
  
He swallowed, feeling his heart pick up to a sprint. He loved that look on Kris, he hoped he’d get to see it many times in the future, but it still made him feel like he was having a parade in his chest. He didn’t know yet if that was a bad thing. “Hey.” _Oh, so corny. Shut up, his eyes melt my brain…_   
  
Kris giggled and got up, padding over to him and locking his arms around Adam’s waist before lifting onto his tiptoes and pressing his lips gently to Adam’s. “Hey.” Kris paused a moment, snuggling into Adam’s chest. A few seconds later he nudged Adam with his elbow and grinned. “You’re awesome, you know that?”   
  
Adam let out a quiet little laugh, bringing a hand up to comb through Kris’ soft hair.  _Still all messy after sleeping on the plane…_  “And what exactly am I awesome for?”   
  
Kris stared up at him for a bit, just smiling giddily. When he did speak up Adam just felt his heart expand until it got hard to breathe from how much love he felt. “Well…” Kris whispered, walking his fingers along Adam’s chest. “Being amazingly supportive and brave.” His face turned into a grimace for a moment before his expression turned determined. “Despite how ignorant and unfair some people are.”   
  
_And he thinks_ I’m _being brave._ Adam stroked his fingers along Kris’ jaw, watching the determination melt his dark brown eyes back into the soft chocolate color he fell in love with. Kris shook his head, breathing out and snuggling in close to him. “It’s fine.” He took another breath and smiled against his skin. “My aunt actually really helped me with that.”   
  
“You mean the one who threatened to hurt me if I hurt you?”   
  
Kris chuckled and nodded. “Yeah.” He wiggled around a bit, starting to pull Adam back until they were both settled back against the bed. “She said that she always kind of knew… about me.” A pause while Kris pushed his face into his spot at the curve of Adam’s neck. “And she said that I should just ignore them.”   
  
Adam chuckled softly. “She’s right.”  _Though for him it’s easier said than done…_ Adam grimaced. _Anyone I knew like that before Gage didn’t treat me like a family like that._   
  
Kris sighed. “Yeah, I know.” He was quiet for a moment before he just squished in closer. Adam looked down, chuckling when he saw Kris’ cheek smooshed up against his chest. He looks so cute like that… Kris turned his face up a bit, mumbling. “You think we can talk about something else?”   
  
_Shit. Of course he wouldn’t want to talk about it. Just because he was so strong during that doesn’t mean it’s not hurting him more to_ -   
  
“Hey… Look.” Kris’ voice and the trace of his fingertip along Adam’s bicep brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced down and grinned when he saw Kris smiling and bright eyed, looking out the window of Adam’s apartment.   
  
He followed Kris’ gaze, letting out a chuckle when he saw the snow falling outside. Adam looked back down to Kris watching him grin as he traced patterns into Adam’s skin. “It’s so pretty…” Kris muttered.   
  
_Yes, you are_ . Adam internally grimaced at that.  _God, I sound like a bad romantic comedy or something._ Shrugging off however bad he thought he sounded, Adam tipped Kris’ chin up, pressing a soft kiss to those perfect lips.  _Lips I could kiss for the rest of my life…_   
  
  
_Okay, that should be the last of it._  Kris looked around his apartment, the walls bare and everything he owned packed into a few boxes. _It’s not very much…_  He sat back onto the stripped bed, frowning over at the innocent cardboard before he felt a smile start curling up his lips.  _But that’s not going to matter soon._   
  
_This is going to be so freakin awesome!_  Kris grinned and grinned before he finally picked up his phone, dialing Adam’s number and waiting as he wiggled around on the mattress.   
  
He only had to wait two rings before Adam picked up. “Kris?”   
  
Kris’ grin grew impossibly bigger. “You wouldn’t happen to be free at the moment, would you?”   
  
“Um…” He heard Adam hum into the phone. “I, guess? What is it?”   
  
“Well…” Kris leaned back a bit, half on the wall as he patted the boxes beside him. “I need some help moving some things.” He heard Adam make a soft gasping noise and continued. “My pretty awesome boyfriend asked me to move in with him and I’m ready to do it finally, so-”   
  
“Are you serious?!” Kris pulled the phone away from his ear, laughing as Adam started apologizing right after. “Sorry, but, really? You mean it?”   
  
“Mmhmm.”   
  
“I’ll be right there see you bye.” Kris chuckled when the phone disconnected, then got up to move everything to the front room. _The faster we can get this one the faster I can just be with him._   
  
  
_Perfect_ . Kris grinned to himself as he snuggled into Adam’s side on the couch. _And I get to do_ this _everyday, come home to_ this _everyday._   
  
“So.” Adam hummed into Kris hair. “What’s next?”   
  
_I have a few ideas…_  Kris smirked, opening his mouth to suggest just a few ways of christening his new life living with Adam, when an annoying buzzing noise cut through the peaceful quiet. They both looked over to the side table where Adam’s phone was going berserk.   
  
With a huff, Adam picked up his phone, pressing it to his ear. “Hello?”   
  
Kris watched as Adam’s expression turned confused, then he sat up a bit straighter when he saw the color drain from Adam’s face.  _Oh god, no, no no no no no what’s wrong?_  Adam’s mouth opened and closed a few time, Kris stopped himself from ripping the phone away and hiding it away to get that look off of Adam’s face, put the color back, bring back their peace.   
  
“Where?” Adam finally managed to get out then he stood up – a little wobbly legged – and started searching around for something before he came up with a pen and the top of one of the empty cardboard boxes. He scribbled something down and then paused, straightening up and that confused look coming back. “Why?”   
  
He waited a few moments, listening to whoever was on the other line, then wrote down something else. “Okay, at five on Tuesday. Yeah.” He hung up and Kris’ favorite blue eyes just stared down at the scrawl on the box top. Kris frowned and stood up, walking over to Adam and sighing as he curled his arms around the taller man’s waist. Adam breathed out, then looked up. “Gage wants to talk.”


	32. Chapter 32

Kris stared for a moment before he looked away and breathed out, the breath ending on a growl. “Did he say-”   
  
“No.” Adam twisted his hands around the phone before setting it down. Kris looked livid.  _Why’d this have to happen now? Everything was so perfect_ . “Baby, you okay?”   
  
He was quiet for a few moments, hard hazel eyes staring holes through the chair across the way. Then he melted back and sighed. “I’m just so sick of all this drama.” He held a hand up as Adam started to speak. “I know, not all of our problems can be solved so easily. It… doesn’t make me hate it any less.”   
  
Adam closed his mouth and nodded, before sweeping Kris back into his arms. He tried to push back the thoughts of Gage, go back to their little bubble of peace. After a few moments, Kris relaxed against him, turning his face into Adam’s shoulder. “He could’ve had better timing, too.” Kris grumbled.   
  
Adam chuckled and petted him, flattening the brown tuffs off hair before bringing his hand down Kris’ back to the dip just above the curve of his ass. “Agreed.”   
  
Kris sighed. “And I was so looking forward to breaking in my new bed…” He paused and adopted a sly smile. “And table, and counter… and maybe a few of the walls.”   
  
_Damn._  Every thought about everything else was thrown out of his mind and Adam smirked, turning to slide both hands down to Kris’ ass and hauling him up at the same time he stood. “Well, what says we can’t do that, now?”   
  
Kris stared at him for a while, looking a little worried – _caring and sweet maybe, too_  – before he broke into a mischievious grin identical to Adam’s and pulled himself up a bit to nip at his jaw, using his foot to hit his ass. “Get on it, lover.”   
  
Adam licked his lips and carried Kris far enough to the wall separating the kitchen from the living room before pressing him against it, smashing their mouths together and getting to work.   
  
  
_Okay, it’s fine, everything’s going to be fine_ . Adam took a breath, willing himself to calm down, for his heart to stop hammering in his chest. _It’s just a little talk, it’s not like he’s going to try anything._   
  
“You sure about this?” He looked over at Kris in the booth beside him looking just as nervous as Kris felt, but… he was more protective than anything; his arm curled around Adam’s side, a determined set to his jaw, his eyes going between watching the door and the clock on the diner wall.  _It’s gonna be alright._   
  
Adam nodded and smiled slightly. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He breathed out again. “I just… wanna put all this behind me.”   
  
Kris nodded his head, then straightened up as the door opened. Adam braced himself and looked up.   
  
A man with sand-color hair walked in, his teeth turning his lip ring back and forth, dark eyes scanning the diner until he saw Adam, then Kris. When he saw the younger man he hesitated walking toward them, and Adam looked over to see Kris glaring daggers at him. He placed a hand on Kris’ thigh, squeezing until Kris seemed to relax a bit.   
  
When Gage finally came up he stood awkwardly by the table for a moment, still looking over at Kris. “I didn’t know you were going to have someone else here…”   
  
“Is that going to be a problem?” Adam arched a brow over at Kris.  _He can be all protective like that for me, now we just have to make him as stubborn when it comes to himself…_   
  
Gage paused a moment. “Well, if you’re going to have that attitude…” He trailed off when Kris glared, holding his hands up. “Look, I just wanted to make amends…” For the first time since Adam had seen him he looked truly guilty.  _Huh…_  “That’s a little difficult when you’re jumping at everything I do or say.”   
  
“Well considering your past I have good reason, don’t I?”   
  
Gage shrunk back a bit before biting hard into his lip. Adam remembered those days during practice when everyone was arguing back and forth about something, seeing him do something exactly like that when he was trying not to say something.  _Maybe this will be easier without Kris here…_   
  
Adam nudged the younger man, trying to convey everything with his eyes so he would understand. “Babe, maybe you should go off for a bit?”   
  
Kris opened his mouth to argue, then quickly closed it, sending a warning back with his eyes – "Anything happens I am not responsible for how I react." – before standing up out of the booth and walking off to a seat at the bar a few feet away. Adam breathed out a sigh and looked back at Gage.   
  
He looked a bit more comfortable now, the threat of a smile just barely there – not harsh or burning with hate and negativity like before, but almost friendly. “You’re new… boyfriend?”   
  
_Yeah, I’m not going to do small talk_ . “So…” Adam dropped his eyes to the table top, playing with his rings as he spoke. “You said something about amends?”   
  
“Oh, right.” Gage stumbled over the words a bit then huffed. “I… What I did, it was fucked up, man.” He shook his head. “I had no right reacting like that, but…” He paused for a minute, chewing his lip before he let out an explosion of rushed words. “I mean, I never knew that about my brother, and then you come back to practice with him dangling on your arm. I admit, what I did was an overreaction but I did have some of a right to react negatively toward something like that. I mean…” His face reddened a bit, as Adam sat back, letting him get everything out before he started in. “I kinda always thought you were, but Silas? No way. And, just… so you know, I never… I was pretty much on the fence for the whole… gay, thing.”   
  
Adam huffed. “Mmm, so you go from on the fence to beating the shit out of me in an alley for it?”   
  
Gage looked away. “Fuck, I know, I was stupid.” He threw his hands up. “I’ve always been an impulsive little shit! You know that-”   
  
“That doesn’t excuse you for-”   
  
“I’m not using it for an excuse!” They both slumped back in the booths, Gage grimaced and shook his head. “God, I’m trying to apologize and you’re being a stubborn ass like always.”   
  
Adam was quiet for a while, then he sighed and sat up again. “You know, when you did that to me… it… it really messed me up.” He held his hand up when Gage opened his mouth and shook his head. “Part of your apology is letting me get this off my chest, alright?” He waited until Gage nodded and sat back before continuing. “I thought for years that I had to close myself off from everyone, that if I got too close… I’d be broken like I was that night.” He dropped his eyes to the table again, seeing Kris tensing up by the counter and Gage’s face looking even guiltier by the word. _I have to finish this._  “I couldn’t get close to anyone… and I was afraid to even sing anymore. This huge rift was made between all my friends and my family that… I don’t know if it will all ever be alright again.”   
  
He said the last sentence in a whisper; he could feel the huge weight lifting off his shoulders with every word, and he felt the knot that had been in his chest for years loosen. He looked back up at Gage, seeing him staring down at the table, picking at the granite with a pained expression before looking back up. “I’m so sorry… I-I didn’t know… I didn’t think…”   
  
Adam huffed. “What? You thought that I’d just have a few bruises and broken bones and walk away perfectly fine after all that?” Adam shook his head. “I thought you were my friend. After that I lost trust in a lot of people.”   
  
It was quiet for a few moments, then Gage let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry…” He looked up to Kris. “For everything.”   
  
Adam paused for a second, before shaking his head and stepping out of the booth. “You really fucked me up, Gage. I can’t forgive you for that.” He walked over to Kris, grabbing the younger man by the arm and pausing for him to match Adam’s pace before walking out of the dinner.   
  
He let out a breath, feeling all the tension and regret from the past six years drain out of him. With a small smile, Adam curled an arm around Kris’ shoulders, pressing his lips gently to Kris’ temple as they walked down the street back toward their apartment.   
  
_Everything’s going to come together, again_ . Adam grinned to himself; his life was finally back to normal, like before.  _No, it’s not like before_ . He squeezed Kris closer to him.  _This is better._


	33. Chapter 33

“Mmm…” Kris snuggled in closer, his smile pressing warm against Adam’s skin. He shifted his face back and forth across Adam’s bare chest a few times before looking up, his cheek smashed up against him. “So what’s next on the agenda, hmm?”   
  
_Well, I do want to make things up between my parents_ . Adam curled his arm a bit closer around Kris, closing his eyes and letting himself just relax and feel.  _Getting past Gage just felt so good. And having Kris here with me…_  He let out a sigh and grinned, turning his head to press a kiss into Kris’ hair. “I was thinking doing this forever would be a good start.”   
  
_Oh crap_ . Adam felt his smile disappear as what he said caught up to him. _Is that okay to say? We haven’t been together for that long. But… that’s how I really feel. I do want Kris to stay with me, now and in the future. We’ve already been through so much I can’t see myself with someone else._   
  
“Adam?” He was drawn out of his own mind when Kris spoke up, shifting in his arms until he was sitting up, much too far for Adam’s liking. “You okay?”   
  
Adam hesitated, staring over at Kris as he tried to figure out exactly what he should say. Just be honest, he probably feels the same way. “I just… I didn’t really mean to say that.” He pushed on when Kris opened his mouth to speak. “I mean, I really do feel that way; I really can’t… see myself with anyone else, but I didn’t mean to say it out loud and-”   
  
He trailed off at the brush of Kris’ finger tips at his lips, looking back down into the soft brown eyes he first fell in love with. Kris smiled, trailing his touch down along Adam’s lips to his jaw. “I get it.” He chuckled. “It’s actually really nice to see you without the filter this time around.”   
  
_But…_  Adam paused for a few seconds, chewing on his lip. “Um, what do you… feel about that, though?”   
  
“Hmm…” Kris was quiet for a while, before he moved back up against Adam, full lips curling sweetly against Adam’s chest. “I’m thinking forever sounds about right.”   
  
  
“Adam? What’s wrong?” Neil’s rushed voice sounded through the phone. Adam couldn’t help smiling; he could actually call his brother now, without any horrible news or a need for help or… anything.   
  
“Nothing.” Adam slumped back into the bed, grinning to himself. “I was just wondering if you had mom and dad’s number.” His smile faded a little bit as he shifted, hearing Neil on the other end stumble and curse. “I figure since I made things up with Gage, it’s about time to fix a few other things.”   
  
Neil laughed lightly. “Damn.” He didn’t speak for a while, until Adam heard a car door slam and he started speaking again. “I’m guessing Kris is to thank for this?”   
  
“Well, kind of.” Adam shrugged. He looked down himself to where his hand was toying with his shirt. He took a deep breath. “You have it?”   
  
It was quiet on the other line for a few seconds, with the sound of a few buttons being pressed before Adam got a text. “There.” Another pause and he sighed. “Are you okay? After the whole… Gage, thing?”   
  
_Yeah._  “I needed to do it. Closure, you know.” He smiled slightly, looking over to the side of the bed where Kris was still curled up, breathing lightly, the moonlight making him look fragile and peaceful and even more perfect. Adam lifted his hand to trace his fingertips across Kris’ face, giggling when Kris grimaced and wiggled around a bit before settling back into Adam. “But yeah, I’m alright. More than alright.”   
  
“Okay.” He heard keys jangling on the other end and Neil dropped his voice a bit. “Good luck. Say hello to Kris for me.”   
  
“’Kay, I will.” They hung up and Adam set his phone aside, turning on his side to watch Kris sleep. It was still only just five am, so Adam wasn’t expecting Kris to be up anytime soon. He felt a smile start growing as he thought of how he’d get to wake up to Kris by his side every day now. “So amazing…”   
  
“ _Mmn_ uh?” Kris wriggled around a bit before stretching and opening his eyes halfway to stare over at Adam. “Wuh?”   
  
Adam bit into his lip to stop from giggling and brushed a hand through Kris’ messy hair. “Nothing, babe.”   
  
“Mmm.” Kris hummed, wiggling and whining until he found a good place up against Adam’s body. “Sure, you’re up to something, I know.”   
  
Adam chuckled softly, trailing his hand down to Kris neck, moving his thumb back and forth over Kris’ pulse line as he whispered. “Neil says hi.”   
  
Kris blinked a few times, before sitting up. “You talked to Neil?” He tilted his head when Adam nodded. “What for?”   
  
He chuckled, lightly tugging Kris back down and replacing his hand back at the base of Kris’ neck, just barely palming the skin in a light massage as he spoke. “I just wanted to get my parents number from him.” It was all the will power he had to not burst into a fit of giggles when Kris shot up again, looking like he was about to explode as Adam just kept on in his nonchalant tone. “Checking up to see how he is, you know.”   
  
“Stop that.” Kris smacked Adam’s hip playfully, grinning still. Adam finally gave in to his laughter with Kris following after and tumbling back onto the bed.   
  
When they’d finally settled down again, Kris yawning and cuddling up to Adam as light started to show over the horizon through the window. “So, you’re really going to try and get back in touch with them?”   
  
Adam nodded, coiling his fingers lazily through Kris’ hair with a soft smile. “Mmhmm.” A quick kiss to Kris’ forehead. “I want to get my life back together. I have you.” He chuckled as Kris made a sleepy, little giddy sound. “I have my brother and I can start again at a music career, I need my parents there, too. And… any friends who will forgive me for the jerk I was after the incident.”   
  
“Well.” Kris lifted his head up, pressing his lips ever so softly against Adam’s that it made him start to tear up a little bit. The younger man snuggled back into his place, his face buried in Adam’s neck and collar bone and their limbs tangled together. “You’re amazing and, I know that there have to be a lot of people out there missing you.”   
  
“Yeah.” Adam’s voice quivered a little, even with how quiet he was speaking. He blinked, feeling tears of… just, the little heart pains that Kris gave him… Shaking his head, Adam laughed quietly to himself; Kris was going to wreck him.   
  
He closed his eyes and tucked himself around and into Kristopher Allen, letting himself fall asleep with one last thought: even while Kris lovingly broke his heart apart and repaired it with his amazing…  _Kris-ness_ , he was going to love every single second of those – _hopefully_  – many years to come.


	34. Chapter 34

“Alright.” Kris watched as Adam breathed in and out, his phone in his hand and the number from Neil queued up. _He’s so nervous…_  Kris squeezed Adam’s arm, watching freckled lips curl up a bit before Adam nodded. “Yeah, right, let’s… get this done with.”   
  
Adam pressed the call button, pressing the phone against his ear as he waited. His knee bounced up and down and he chewed on his lip for a bit until someone picked up. Adam’s face went blank and his mouth opened and closed several times. “Adam?” Kris whispered, and watched as Adam slumped back a bit. Kris’ heart broke a little when he saw a tear trail down Adam’s face. “Adam? Babe, say something.”   
  
Blue eyes shifted over to him and then Adam shook his head. “M-mom?”   
  
  
“Adam?” Leila’s voice on the other end was somewhere between confused and emotional. “Is that you?”   
  
He curled in closer to Kris, squeezing his hand and feeling a few more tears slip over his cheeks. “Yeah, yeah mom it’s me.”   
  
“Oh my god…” Hearing his mother on the other end, breaking down had him curling closer to Kris, thankful that he had Kris to help him get started with getting his life back together. “Adam, how, um, how are you? Is… everything okay?”   
  
He nodded, smiling over at Kris, giggling wetly when Kris lifted his hand up to wipe away a few of the tears. “Oh yeah.” He pressed his lips against Kris’ for a moment with a huge smile. “Everything’s perfect.”   
  
  
Kris watched with a smile as Adam sat leaned up against the wall, going on hour two with his mother. He looks so happy. With a little laugh to himself, Kris spun around on his heel, moving to the living room out of the bedroom.   
  
“Kris?” He turned around to see Adam setting his phone down, still smiling from ear to ear, big blue eyes looking over at him. “Are you okay with going to visit my parents this weekend?”   
  
_You really need to ask?_  “Of course.” He walked back, coiling his arms around Adam’s waist and snuggling into his spot. “I’m more than okay with it.”   
  
Adam giggled a little, enveloping Kris in his arms and bouncing on his heels a little bit.  _He’s like a little kid!_ Kris laughed as Adam pulled the both of them down onto the bed, gasping when freckled lips smashed down onto his.  _Mmm, maybe we should’ve done this earlier._   
  
  
Adam breathed out, then smiling nervously over at Kris. “You ready?”   
  
They stood outside the door together, with Adam squeezing Kris around the waist tightly the entire way up the walkway. Kris cocked an eyebrow and grinned. “Shouldn’t you be asking yourself that?”   
  
Adam’s smile fell, and he nodded. “Yeah.” He looked back to the door, then loosened his grip around Kris and knocked. He looked just about ready to run – and probably would’ve if Kris hadn’t kept an arm around him – when the door opened.   
  
“Neil?” Adam and Kris.   
  
“Adam!” Neil.   
  
“Adam?” An older woman with dark hair and light eyes pushed past Neil to the door, then squealed – yeah, she’s related to Adam – and jumped into Adam, knocking him away from Kris.   
  
“So…” Neil leaned against the door frame, grinning over at Kris and throwing his hands out in semi-jazz hands – Kris had to double take, he didn’t think anyone but Adam did jazz hands then again, Neil was Adam’s brother… “Welcome to the Lambert family.”   
  
Leila looked over to him then gave her son a look before pulling him back to Kris. Kris had to fight back the urge to hug Adam immediately seeing the tears brimming in his eyes again – he is smiling an insane amount, though. “And who is this?”   
  
“Oh.” Adam cleared his throat and pulled Kris into his arms. “This is Kris, my boyfriend.”   
  
She looked over at Neil. “You mean…” Back to Adam. “That Kris?”   
  
They both nodded, and Kris had a few seconds to smile bashfully at Leila’s huge, beaming smile before he was nearly knocked to the ground by the monster hug he was ambushed with.   
  
“Thank you for bringing my boy back to me.” Kris blinked, slowly pulling his arms around her and nodding slowly.   
  
“I didn’t really-”   
  
Leila pulled back. “You brought him back from that dark place he was in, and gave him back his confidence.” She pressed a kiss to Kris’ forehead. “That’s enough for me.”   
  
Kris flushed. “A-alright, ma’am.”   
  
Leila grinned at him then clapped her hands together, looking at all of the boys. “Well, let’s bring this party inside.” She looked between Adam and Kris. “And then you both can fill us all in on everything.”   
  
They looked over at each other with goofy, love-sick grins and shrugged before walking into the house.   
  
  
“Kris?” He looked up to see Neil standing up, his drink in hand and gesturing for Kris to follow him. “A word?”   
  
He looked over at Adam and shrugged, then left him smiling with his mother, talking excitedly about the past few months with Kris. Once they were away from all the laughter and chatter from the other two Neil spoke up. “So…” He looked down at his drink in disinterest. “What exactly are your plans with my brother.” After making Kris sputter – because he just had to take a drink at that exact moment – he grinned innocently – not – and shrugged. “Just, wondering after seeing those eyes you were making at him.”   
  
Kris glared. “If you’re asking about purity and all that-”   
  
It was Kris’ turn to smirk when Neil choked. The brother grimaced and they both set aside their glasses before Neil shook his head, jabbing a finger at Kris. “You know that wasn’t what I meant, you ass.”   
  
Kris shrugged innocently. “Well…” He laughed lightly before sobering. “I… really can’t see myself with anyone but Adam now.”   
  
Neil nodded. “Good… Good.” He went quiet, picking his glass back up and taking a drink before going on in a lower voice. “I just, want to make absolutely sure of where you stand with him before things get too serious.”   
  
Kris blinked, then furrowed his brow and gave Neil a glare. “Are you saying I’d hurt Adam?”   
  
Neil held up his hands and laughed. “No, no!” He shook his head when Kris relaxed a little. “Just covering all my bases, alright?” Neil leaned back against the wall, the smirk that seemed to run in the family disappearing. “I know you’d never purposefully hurt him but Adam… he, he’s kind of fragile. And I’m not saying this like I’m trying to down on him or anything.”   
  
Kris bobbed his head a little. “Yeah… I think I get it.”   
  
Neil just grinned. “Do you?” At another glare he huffed. “Look, I like you Kris, I really do. You dug him out of the hole he’d been living in for years. I could never thank you enough for that.” He ran his finger around the rim of the glass on the table before flicking it lightly and picking it up. “Just make sure you keep him happy, and I’ll be happy.”   
  
Kris watched as Neil started to walk out of the room. “Hey, Neil, wait.” The younger brother stopped, turning around to look at Kris. “Why are you acting like the protective father figure here?”   
  
Neil looked him over for a moment then shrugged. “He wasn’t here to do it, figured I’d get it over with someone you know before he does get here to grill you.”   
  
Kris stared at him for a bit before laughing. “Alright then.” He stood up, shaking his head as he moved down the hall with him back toward the sound of Adam and Leila still talking away. I wonder… why he isn’t here, though. Kris’ brow furrowed and he was just about to ask Neil when they came around the corner. The question and words fluttered out of his head seeing Adam with blue eyes bright and happy, smiling wide and laughing. It’s not important right now. Kris claimed his space snuggled right up against Adam, grinning as he felt Adam’s arm curl around his shoulders and press a kiss onto Kris’ temple.   
  
Pressing his cheek against Adam’s chest and feeling the slight rumble as Adam’ laughed out again, loud and free and happy. This, is what’s important right now.


	35. Chapter 35

“So…?”   
  
Kris grinned; Adam was still all giddy and everything from spending yesterday with his mom and brother. “Alright, fine.” Not like that had anything to do with now, though.   
  
Adam smirked and twirled the eyeliner pencil in his hand for a moment before taking hold of Kris’ chin and stroking the pencil along his lashes. “Look up.” Adam ordered, and Kris did, staring up at the ceiling with a bit of a smile.   
  
A few moments passed, just the sound of Adam working on him and the feel of Adam’s hands on his skin. After Adam deemed Kris complete, he stood the both of them up and pulled them into the mirror. “And we are so ready to rock, baby.” Kris stared at his reflection for a bit; Adam definitely did it darker than he’d seen Katy do with him before – _for Halloween… mmm_  – but he kind of liked it. Made his eyes look intense.   
  
Adam, though, he was… Kris smirked and turned, his reflection moving with him as he pushed himself into Adam’s body, arms going around his middle and mouth going for his neck. “ _Amazing_ …” He murmured into the pale skin as Adam’s breath hitched and he whined a bit under Kris’ attention.   
  
“K-Kris, we’re gonna be late.” Adam flailed then went limp and moaned when Kris’ nibbling mouth feel at the connection of his jaw and pulse line. “Everyone’s waiting for us at the club, come on…”   
  
_Hmm… No, I think…_  Kris pulled away, moving a hand away from Adam to fish for his phone. “I want you all to myself tonight.” Adam swallowed, staring at him with pupil-huge eyes and a light flush under the makeup.  _All mine…_  Kris grinned devilishly and sent off a quick text to Alli before tossing his phone away and pushing Adam up against the wall.   
  
  
_Damn_ ! Kris’ mouth took place back at his throat and Adam felt his legs go shaky. He alternated between nipping kisses and full on hickeys, soothing swipes of his warm tongue following both. He groaned, letting his head fall back to hit the wall and wincing slightly at the thud. “Kris, what…  _oh_ , mmm… what’s gotten into you?”   
  
Kris lifted his head up, his brown eyes now a dark, dark black, half lidded and making him look like sin. Adam swallowed back a moan, Kris smirked crookedly. “Nothing yet but… hopefully you will soon.”   
  
Adam stared at him for a moment, before snorting, and breaking into full-out laughter. Kris broke into a huge grin before following after him, both men holding onto each other to stop from toppling onto the floor.   
  
“Okay, okay.” Kris wheezed between bouts of giggles. “I admit, that was, really bad.”   
  
Adam shook his head, taking a deep breath and finally calming down. He leaned back against the wall, curling Kris into his side as Kris continued to giggle a few times. “So, I take it we’re staying in for the new year?”   
  
Kris shrugged. “Yeah, I mean.” He blushed a little bit and looked down to his shoes. “It’s the first one we’ll have together, I think we should have something to remember with just the two of us, you know?”   
  
Adam nodded, turning his head to press a smiling kiss to Kris’ temple. “Yeah, sounds good.”   
  
Kris’ answering grin was well worth the wasted hours of dressing up to go out. After a few seconds of though Adam realized a way they could make up for it, his smile curling his lips even more.   
  
“Come on.” Tugging Kris out of the bathroom, Adam wheeled them into the living room, spinning Kris until they face each other again and smiling. “So… What do you propose we do with our time until the new year rolls in, hmm?”   
  
“Well…” Kris went with Adam’s hands and swaying hips, rocking back and forth to music only they could hear. “I was thinking…” With his smirk returning, Kris leaned up onto his tip toes, still rocking back and forth with Adam. “That maybe we should be making love when midnight comes along, have you inside me, close as possible.”   
  
  
Adam groaned, tightening his hands around Kris’ hips, licking his lips and looking over at the clock. Kris followed his eyes and frowned. _Two more hours, damn._   
  
He heard Adam groan again, this time in frustration, then Kris was being pulled over to the couch and shoved down. He blinked as Adam turned and strode away. “Um…”   
  
He didn’t get a chance to say much more than that, because Adam was already walking back in out of the bedroom, lube and a condom in his hands. Settling over Kris and pressing them onto his stomach, Adam growled. “You’re a dirty rotten tease, Kristopher…”   
  
That was all the warning he got before his belt was being pulled away, followed quickly by his jeans and shirt, and Adam’s clothes.  _Well, it’s midnight somewhere…_  Kris clung to Adam as he pushed into his body, grinning into freckled skin and placing nipping kisses to whatever he could reach as they moved together. _I didn’t want to wait, anyway._   
  
  
About two hours later, Kris sat up in their shared bed, blearily looking out the window to find out about the booming noises that woke him up. _Oh, fireworks._  He glanced over to the clock to see it was midnight; officially January first. With a bit of a smile, he turned over to wake Adam up, then stopped and stared.   
  
Adam had his eyes closed, eyeliner smeared along his cheekbones now, and pink coral lips curled in a soft smile, his skin lighting up with the greens and reds and blues exploding in the sky.   
  
_Pretty…_  Kris licked his lips, moving back onto the bed to settle behind Adam. He’d just have to wait until morning; he just looked to precious to disturb.   
  
“Mmm…” Kris stiffened when he heard a groan and Adam stretched. “Is it midnight yet?”   
  
Kris swallowed, watching Adam turn toward him and smile sleepily. He bobbed his head slightly and Adam grinned, moving closer until he flipped Kris onto his back, holding himself up with one hand as he stared down at his lover. He brought his other hand up, tracing his thumb along one of Kris’ eyes. “You still have eyeliner on.”   
  
“Oh.” Kris brought a hand up and grimaced down at the smudge of black on his fingertip. “I forgot I even had that on.”   
  
Adam chuckled and leaned down, pressing their mouths together in a soft kiss that had Kris shaking and arching up for more. After the second –  _and third… and possibly fifth and sixth_  – kiss Adam hummed, his lips still right up against Kris’ and making them tingle from the vibration –  _or maybe it’s from the kisses_ . “You still look amazing.”   
  
With another few kisses, and lazy, relaxed touches over each other’s skin, Adam murmured into Kris’ neck with his cupid-bow lips. “Happy New Year, baby.” He tucked his face into Kris chest, close enough that his eyelashes skimmed Kris’ skin as he closed his eyes, and hummed softly. “I’m so glad you came into my life.” Adam murmured, voice small and quiet compared to the pops and booms just outside. “I… I don’t want to think of where I’d be right now if it wasn’t for you.” He looked up, blue eyes bright and stealing Kris’ breath away. “I didn’t want to be scared and alone anymore…”   
  
Kris’ heart broke just a little, before repairing and beating even stronger _. I’ll make sure you’re never scared or alone again_ . Kris curled his arms around Adam, closing his eyes as he leaned forward enough to press a kiss to Adam’s forehead, combing through his messy hair as Adam just breathed; the both of them breathing together through to a new beginning. _This year’s going to be so much better…_   
  
Kris smiled to himself; he was going to make something happen this year. Like Adam, he wasn’t alone anymore, or too nervous to push himself forward.  _I’m tired of playing it safe._   
  
With that, he closed his eyes again, listening to the soft even breaths from Adam as he planned.


	36. Chapter 36

Coming into work the next day, they saw Katy and Allison grinning at them, sharing knowing glances at each other. Kris flushed, pulling his collar up a bit and hiding his smile in Adam’s shoulder. Adam just beamed down at him and hopped behind the counter, pulling Kris on top of it afterwards and nuzzling into his neck. I really couldn’t care less about what they’re all thinking. Adam chuckled when Kris squeaked and tried to wiggle away for a moment before grinning and nipping at his lip. There’s absolutely no way I’m going to be able to work today… he’s too damn distracting…   
  
“So I take it you boys had fun last night?” Katy asked, twirling the end of her braid with a grin as Alli started giggling.   
  
Kris rolled his eyes, leaning back slightly to look at her, one of his hands finding their way into Adam’s hair as he spoke. “Nope, we just had amazing, kickawesome sex all night and it wasn’t fun at all.” It was Adam’s turn to start laughing, hiding his face in Kris’ neck at Katy’s surprised expression.   
  
It was a few more moments like this, the two girls teasing them as Adam separated himself from Kris – well… Adam separated, Kris kept as close in his personal space as possible, even keeping his hand locked in Adam’s hair and stroking the nape of his neck as he worked.   
  
The peaceful world they had in the café, though, disappeared at the sound of several cups and glasses falling to the ground and shattering. They all looked up to see Danny coming out of the back room, frozen in place and looking almost green in the face as he stared at Adam and Kris.   
  
Then, Danny’s face twisted into a mask of disgust. “Do you two really have to do that here? Don’t want to be exposing any kids to… that.”   
  
He stepped over the mess of glass, moving past them when Kris spoke up. “And what are we doing wrong?” Adam looked down to Kris, seeing his face flushed and jaw set, offsetting the adorkable vision of him with his glasses on. “What are we doing that’s so horrible? I’m kissing my lover, there’s people younger than us coming in and doing that all the time. What’s so different between us and them?”   
  
Danny paused then turned and grimace. “You really don’t want me answering that, Kris.”   
  
When he kept moving out of the café Kris growled, his fingers digging into Adam’s thighs as he glared down at the floor. “Hey, Kris, just ignore him.” Katy, her voice sobered now, spoke up, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “He’s just being-”   
  
Kris scoffed and looked up. “He’s being a homophobic asshole.” He shook his head, taking his hands off of Adam’s hips and breathing out. “I just… I’ve noticed him giving us looks before but… I thought he was just going to ignore us and that would be that.”   
  
Adam looked him over for a bit then looked over at Alli. “Could you take over for a bit?” He waited until she nodded, then gently lifted Kris up. He was more relaxed now, just pressing his face into Adam’s chest, his glasses slipping up onto his forehead. He carried him to the locker room, setting the younger man onto one of the benches and brushing a hand through his hair. He waited; he figured letting Kris get everything out of his system would be better.   
  
“I…” Kris sighed. “I met him on his first day here and… he seemed okay, maybe a little shocked by it and everything, but… when we started being more tactile around him at first I thought he’d get used to it like everyone else, but…” Kris trailed off, Adam took his cue.   
  
He slipped down off the bench and kneeled in front of Kris, stroking a hand down his face and tickling his jaw. He smiled when Kris let out a little huff, his lips twitching before he looked away and bit into his lip. Adam resorted to tracing figures into Kris’ knee until he looked back. “Katy does have a very valid point.” He grinned when Kris made some dismissive noise. “You can’t win everyone over, no matter how adorable and cuddly you look.” Another huff. “It’s a different matter with your family, they are important people in your life, it’s like the world if they accept you.” He smiled brightly when Kris looked down at him finally. “Danny Gokey? I couldn’t give a damn about what he thinks, he can kiss my ass.”   
  
Kris let out a possessive growl. “No he fucking can’t.” Kris dropped down, squeezing between Adam’s knees and snaking his hands around over Adam’s hips and around his waist to grab his ass with both hands. “This is mine.”   
  
Adam chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Kris’ lips. “So, do you get what I’m saying?”   
  
Kris paused, squeezing Adam’s ass cheeks a bit – making Adam half squeal, half giggle; being possessive, outrageously seductive without turning into a cherry, yelling at someone? He’d love to know what inspired his meek, cuddly Kris to turn into this. “Mmm… I think so.” Kris grinned, suddenly looking mischievous as he looked up from his hands on Adam’s backside. “So, do you think it’s going to be as much fun as I think it is?”   
  
Adam blinked. “Um… you lost me.” He paused when Kris’ smile widened and managed a half-serious glare. “And no, it’s not because of where your hands are.”   
  
Kris chuckled then shrugged. “I figured you were saying we should start turning up the PDA just to mess around with him.”   
  
And he’s completely serious. Adam stared for a few seconds before he started cracking up. He shook his head, coiling his arms around Kris. “As much fun as that sounds, no, that’s not what I was saying.”   
  
Kris giggled, pressing his lips against the corner of Adam’s mouth. “I’m kidding.” He paused a beat then squeezed Adam’s ass again before finally moving his hands onto his thighs. “But if he’s going to be all weird and glarey around us, I do think we should seriously consider starting war.”   
  
“With kissing?”   
  
Kris smirked. “Precisely.”   
  
Adam mashed their mouths together, curling his tongue around Kris’ very enthusiastic one before pulling back and grinning. “Sounds good.”   
  
  
Okay, everything’s all cleared out. Adam finished with the last box, the last of the evidence of Kris’ move. “Kris?” He pushed it up against the wall. “You wanna keep these boxes for anything or just trash ‘em?”   
  
He waited for a moment, not hearing anything. He looked back out of the entryway toward the bedroom. “Kris?”   
  
Kris popped his head out from the bedroom doorway, his phone pressed to his ear, holding a hand up mouthing, “One second.”   
  
Probably talking to his parents or something. Adam smiled, mouthing back, “Take your time.” He walked out to the living room and was just about to settle down when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, smiling when he saw a message from Neil, then opened it. A few seconds of reading, and he couldn’t sit anymore. “Oh my god, oh my- Kris!” He tossed his phone onto the couch cushion, running into the bedroom to hug his surprised boyfriend tightly.   
  
On the couch, his phone read: This weekend Dad’s coming back. He’s looking forward to meeting Kris. From the bedroom Kris and Adam’s laughter rang throughout the entire apartment, Adam twirling Kris around in his arms until they both fell onto the bed, kissing.


	37. Chapter 37

“Alright, yeah.” Adam opened his eyes, seeing Kris smiling widely as he spoke into the phone. “I’ll be there. Thank you so much.” He paused, listening to the other person on the line, and Adam shifted a little.   
  
It was still dark in the room, just a little bit of light showing behind the drawn curtains. He was surprised Kris was up before him, but then, Kris had been surprising him with everything lately.  _He’s changing…_  Adam frowned, curling up and pressing his face to Kris’ thigh, humming when calloused finger tips started coming through his hair. _I don’t know if it’s a good change yet or not. I just hope…_   
  
His thoughts trailed off when Kris started wrapping up the call and tossed his cell onto the nightstand. “Morning.”   
  
Adam smiled into Kris’ skin, then tilted his head up to look into the big brown eyes staring lovingly down at him. “Hey.” He shivered at the feel of Kris’ thumb trailing along his skull, rubbing behind his ear. He nipped at Kris’ thigh in retaliation. “What was that about?”   
  
Kris’ lips curled into a huge smile before he schooled his features. Adam blinked when Kris just shrugged. “It’s nothing much, really.” He sat there petting Adam for a few more moments before he wiggled out from under him and the sheets and padded into the bathroom. Adam sat up, staring after his boyfriend.  _He’s up to something…_   
  
Adam sighed, then smiled when he remembered.  _Gonna get see him again soon. And Kris gets to meet him, too_ . He brought his knees up to his chest, pressing his grinning lips against his legs.   
  
  
Kris looked into the mirror and smiled, running over lyrics in his head as he went through his morning routine. Walking out of the bathroom after his shower he saw Adam still in the bed, his eyes closed and smiling, freckles splashed across his bare skin under the dark sheets.   
  
_So perfect._  Kris felt his skin buzzing as he walked over to the bed. “Hey babe?” Adam hummed, lifting his head up and looking up at Kris with his bright blue eyes. For a moment Kris lost all thought, taken back by how young and happy and free his lover looked.  _He has a good reason to be happy now_ , he reminded himself.  _He’s getting past the fears he had, reconnecting with people he loves…_  Kris grinned and slipped onto the bed beside Adam, nuzzling into his spot, tangling their legs together. “I gotta go somewhere today while you’re working, I’m going to try and be here when you get off.”   
  
Adam pulled away at that, arching a brow at him. “And where are you going?”   
  
_Hmm… I don’t really want to tell him yet. I want it to be a surprise when he finds out. But… I’m not gonna lie._ Instead, Kris pressed a kiss to Adam’s lips and smirked. “You’ll see soon enough.”   
  
Adam pouted at that, but he didn’t push it any farther. Instead, Adam broke into a huge smile and pulled Kris toward him, melding their mouths together and caressing until Adam had to get up to start getting ready, and Kris had to leave.   
  
With a mischievous smile, Kris picked up his phone, keys and guitar case, his notebook tucked carefully inside of it, and rushed out the door while Adam was in the shower. _He’s going to freak when he figures out what I’m doing_ . He chuckled to himself down the stairs then raced off to meet Cale.   
  
  
Adam huffed and leaned against the counter; the store was dead, only a few students were milling around, occasionally dropping into the café for a few seconds before leaving. He drummed his fingers against the bottom, glancing over to where Cale would usually be. Instead, Danny was there, his lips tightly shut and seeming to do all he could to ignore Adam.   
  
He couldn’t help but start smiling when he remembered Kris’ little evil plan.  _“Pretty much whenever he’s acting all… blargh-” Kris gestured with his hands, making a bit of a clawing motion in the air as he snarled, Adam had to bite into his cheek and dig his nails into his thighs to stop from bursting into a fit of giggles. “-about us, then we just start getting all touchy-feely until he stops it.” Kris beamed, nodding his head surely, before his crooked lips tilted into a smirk and he climbed in Adam’s lap and took possession of him with lips, teeth and tongue._   
  
Adam’s lips fell again and he sighed; it was so boring without Kris, the brightly lit café seemed so dark and bland. He hated that if he looked over to the shelves where he’d normally see his Kris - bouncing onto his toes to reach onto the top shelf, pushing his glasses up constantly, usually reading instead of working seventy-five percent of the time – and not be able to find him. He huffed and glanced up at the clock, wishing that his shift would just end already so he could be back with Kris.   
  
  
“Yes! That was perfect.” Kris pulled off his headphones and smiled, looking up into the small booth where Cale’s cousin was giving him a grin and a thumbs up. “That’s so good man, impressive.”   
  
Kris drummed his fingers on the body of the guitar and grinned; he was pretty surprised when, after asking around, Cale had offered to help him record his new demo. Of course, when he first thought about it that night on the first day of the year, he’d been hoping he’d be able to show it to Adam for his birthday.   
  
Now, after spending a good five hours just going over the one song until Kris deemed it decent, he realized just how impossible that was going to be. Guess it’s a good thing we’re doing this one first. He grinned and glanced down at the notebook, where the lyrics on the open page spoke of freckles like spots of glitter, tracing foam hearts over them, touching the glittering night sky; every line a worshiping Adam and his beauty and just how lucky Kris was.   
  
Cale clapped him on the back and Kris looked up, still grinning like a lovesick fool. Cale laughed lightly. “Well, I was going to ask what brought on this sudden determination you have, but I guess that face answers everything.”   
  
Kris blinked, then blushed and looked down at his sneakers. The embarrassment didn’t detract from his curling lips, though, and he looked back up at Cale. “Thank you for this.”   
  
He shrugged and shared a look with his cousin. “We just love making music. And yours is definitely worth the time to make.”   
  
Kris flushed again, listening to the other man laughter echo through the studio.   
  
  
“Kris!” Adam jumped up from the couch when he heard the door start to open. He pounced on the smaller man, who dropped his guitar case to avoid it getting damaged by the man jumping him. Adam pressed his mouth hard against Kris’ his hands gripping tight on his shoulders. _Missed you, I missed you so much. How did we ever get through those days living apart?_ Despite how recent the move was, it still felt like they’ve been together for years, and no matter how many times Adam reminded himself that in the two hours – not including the time he spent working – waiting for Kris to come back, it still didn’t seem as new as it was.   
  
“Mmm-hey.” Kris chuckled when Adam finally released his lips. “Sorry, I was running a bit late.”   
  
Adam pouted and dragged Kris inside, just barely giving him enough time to pick up the guitar case before pushing him back up against the door and pressing in, filling in the Kris-shaped parts of his body. “And where exactly where you, hmm?”   
  
Kris chuckled, licking his lips, catching the freckles on Adam’s in the same swipe. “Just busy.” He winked. “It’s a surprise, remember?”   
  
“Hmph.” Adam tightened his grip on Kris wrists and narrowed his eyes. “You’re really not going to tell me, are you?”   
  
Kris answered with a grin. Adam sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He shifted, moving his thigh between Kris’ legs and grinding into him, trying to wipe the crooked smirk of his face. Kris shuddered and dropped his head back, pressing his lips together and closing his eyes, humming as he rocked with Adam’s thigh.   
  
He was temporarily distracted by the expanse of Kris’ throat, watching his pulse beat under the soft skin. He licked his lips.  _I can figure it out later._  His hands tightened on Kris’ wrists and Kris lifted his head up a bit, looking up at Adam through dark, half-lidded eyes, the look feeling like a punch in his gut with how much it just worked for him.  _There’s more important things at hand, right now_ , he thought as he dipped his head down, hips rocking with Kris’, teeth scraping over the rapid drum of his pulse and making the man under him writhe and whine and break his hands free from Adam’s to grip in his hair.  _Much more important things._


	38. Chapter 38

Kris slowly plucked the strings on his guitar, staring hard down at the notebook at his feet. Yep, he was just going to concentrate on his music and nothing else. Nope, absolutely nothing else that would demand his attention this very-   
  
_Crash!_  “Oh fuck it!”  _Crash, clatter, more cursing._   
  
Kris sighed.   
  
He’d expected this morning to be great fun and everything good that these days usually were. It started out really nice, with a slow make out session tangled in the soft sheets of Adam’s bed. And then, Adam’s phone rang, Neil on the other end.   
  
Adam peered in from the doorway with a grimace; he had a rat-tail comb apparently glued into his hair with an insane amount of gel, one eye lined with black and the other with a streak moving along the top of his cheek bone. When he spoke his voice was small, quiet. “I’m freaking out, aren’t I?”   
  
Kris bit back his smile and looked up, tilting his shoulders up and making an indecisive noise. Adam frowned then sighed and fell onto the bed beside him, pouting. “He’s my dad, I shouldn’t be freaking out.”   
  
Kris patted the back of Adam’s neck, then set the guitar aside to attempt to wiggle the comb out. “You haven’t seen him for a while. And the last time you did was a horrible part in your life.”   
  
Adam sighed and nodded. “Yeah, good point.” He stared down at the floor for a moment, chewing on his lip for a few seconds before looking back at Kris. “If I told you something, would you not… like, not judge me but…” He trailed off, smiling slightly at the look Kris was giving him – somewhere along the lines of ‘ _How well do you know me?_ ’ – before nodding and looking back to the ground. “The last time I saw my dad was right out of the hospital and…” He took a breath. “When he and mom started talking of taking me back home and everything I kind of… flipped.” He looked away. “I said some kind of mean things.”   
  
Kris shook his head, lacing his hand with Adam’s and squeezing. “That’s the past, and from what I can tell your family loves you a lot. I don’t think a few hurtful words while you’re in pain would matter to them.”   
  
Adam paused, staring over Kris before he smiled softly. “When did you get so smart?” He teased.   
  
Kris rolled his eyes and shoved at him. “You’re ridiculous.” He grinned though, finally freeing the comb with a last tug and putting it in Adam’s hands, leaning forward for a kiss. “We all love you, Adam. And there’s absolutely nothing you can do to stop that.” It was quiet for a few moments, Adam staring down at the comb with the feel of Kris’ hands skimming over his skin. His heart felt like it was going to swell out of his chest, and he felt his eyes burning despite the smile curling his lips. He knew that, and even if he still had some trouble believing that, if he always would have trouble with it, he knew that, like Kris said, there was nothing he could do to change his feelings.   
  
Kris’ phone buzzed and the younger man flailed, picking it up and jumping off the bed. “Crap!” He tugged Adam up and shoved him toward the bathroom. “We’re gonna be late! We cannot be late meeting your Dad.”   
  
Adam just grinned into the mirror, seeing the younger boy with freckles and red hair in it and flinching for a second before he felt Kris’ hands over his chest and he squeezed in behind Adam to grab at his toothbrush and comb. _I don’t think he’s going to care if I went back to that, either._  He stared over at Kris with hearts in his eyes until brown eyes stared over at him, imploring him to ‘ _get moving and pretty up_ ’. He flinched as he looked back and started wrestling his hair into submission again. Not that he was ever going to let himself go back to that young boy.   
  
  
“Adam.” Kris squeezed the back of his neck, his other hand rubbing comfort into his back as Adam tried to just breathe. His father’s flight was coming in late, and Leila and Neil had yet to show up in the airport. “Come on, baby, it’s okay.”   
  
Adam drew his legs together a bit more, his knee caps squeezing into his temples. He so wanted to just… see him, get it over with. There was a part of him that was afraid of what their last meeting was going to do to their old relationship, and there was another part that was still wounded from the divorce between his parents years earlier, and the biggest part of him worried that the both would combine. Even before Gage landed him in the hospital his relationship between his father and himself was strained. Well...   
  
He lifted his head up a bit. Maybe strained wasn’t the right word. After the divorce he spent a lot of his time through high school with his mom, and he didn’t meet his dad that often. They were more strangers, and before his hospitalization their relationship was still mending from his childhood. The aftermath just put more of a fissure between them.   
  
“Adam?” Kris spoke again, and this time his tone had a confused tilt in it, and when he said his name again a few seconds after it had more realization to it. “Is that him?”   
  
Adam’s head automatically went up and he looked to where Kris was pointing. That was him, alright. He looked… weary. Tired, older. It looked like he’d aged fifty years since the last time Adam saw him. He swallowed; he hoped he wasn’t a part of that weariness.   
  
He stood up, feeling small and young again as he waited for something, anything. After a few seconds of watching his father walk across the airport, looking for them, for him, he felt Kris push against his back. He looked back into brown eyes. “Go.” Kris hissed, smiling brightly. Adam obeyed.   
  
“Adam?” Eber Lambert stopped when he finally spotted his son, striding across the room toward him. He dropped the bags in his arms and opened them, smiling when Adam took the invitation by running toward him and hugging him tightly. Kris smiled behind Adam and walked leisurely up to them; he would give them the most privacy they could have in the middle of crowded LAX, Adam deserved that much.   
  
Eber squeezed his son back just as tightly, clearing his throat when he pulled away. Adam smiled through the tear streaks he could feel on his face. He always hated crying. Adam remembered how much his father would try to hide the fact that he was even tearing up, he’d seen it enough times growing up whenever the two were brought back together during his childhood. Blue eyes just a touch lighter than his looked him over before patting his shoulder. “You look good.” They glanced back behind him, and Adam turned to follow their gaze. He broke into a huge grin when he saw Kris walking up to them, his hands stuffed into his pockets, smiling crookedly.   
  
Adam threw his arm over Kris’ shoulders and beamed at his father. “Dad, this is Kris, my boyfriend.”   
Kris held out his hand with a grin. “Sir.” He curled himself back around Adam. “Been looking forward to meet you.”   
  
Eber paused a moment, staring over at Kris and then smiling. “So I’m guessing you’re the one Neil talked about.” Kris flushed and nodded. The father’s smile spread and he squeezed the younger man’s shoulder.   
  
Kris understood the gesture and flushed some more before clapping his hands together and snatching up one of the bags. “Let’s move this somewhere a little more private. And we can find out where everyone else disappeared to, too.”   
  
Adam grinned after Kris before looking back to his father. He saw only relief and love, just as Kris said he’d be getting from him. He smiled and shook his head, then helped with the other bag, following after Kris with Eber’s hand around his, bringing him back to years before.  _Everything’s better now._ He bit into his lip to tone down his smile, failing when Kris looked back over his shoulder and beamed at him. _There’s gotta be something I can do for him, he’s helped me so much through this._   
  
With that thought, he started planning, thinking of special ways to repay Kris. Even if it took the rest of their lives, he’d find a way to show him just how much all this means to him.


	39. Chapter 39

Kris smiled as he looked around the room; everyone was happy, smiling, Eber and Leila framing Adam on the couch as they talked – about everything, from the ridiculous and insignificant to the greatest, best or worst things that had happened in the years they’d missed. Adam, Kris noticed, was smiling the widest of all, lauaghing loudly and giving off the feeling that the years of love missed were being made up all in that single night.   
  
Blue eyes looked up, looking bright, Kris’ heart ached just a bit when they met with his. _So beautiful…_ Adam looked away for a moment, then pulled both of his parents into a hug before getting up. “I’ll come by sometime tomorrow when I can.” He grinned and looked back over at Kris for a second, before nodding over to the door.   
  
Kris blinked, then stood up walking over to the door as he heard Adam say his goodbyes to his family. It took a few minutes, and then finally Adam came through the archway, and started pushing Kris to the door. “Wait…” Kris tried to anchor his heels to the carpet. “I wanted to say bye to them too… Adam, wait.”   
  
Adam leaned down and whispered in Kris’ ear. “You can drop the manners for now, you’ll see them again soon. For now, I want to get you home…”   
  
Kris shuddered. Alright then. “Bye Eber, Leila! Neil!” He managed to yell over his shoulder before Adam finally got him out. He was pushed back toward Adam’s car, and then pushed onto it as Adam claimed his mouth with an invasive tongue and nipping teeth.   
  
When they broke apart Adam started at him, breathing heavily, his eyes wild but at the same time warm and loving. “I really fucking love you.” Then he was shoving Kris into the passenger’s seat and driving them back home, Kris laughing and squeezing the hand not on the wheel the entire way there.   
  
  
“So…” Adam muttered against Kris’ skin, tracing hearts into his bare thigh. “You’re so amazing and I think I’m the luckiest person alive right now to have you.”   
  
Kris huffed, whining when Adam nipped at his shoulder blade, then soothed over with laps of tongue and millions of kisses. _He’s being even sweeter than usual…_  Kris’ thought was interrupted when Adam licked a stripe up his spine, the cap of the lube snapping behind him.  _What’s gotten into him?_   
  
“God… So beautiful.” Adam hummed as Kris arched into his fingers, a broken whimper escaping his lips as Adam started pushing in a second finger with the first already. “You’re so fucking perfect for me it’s crazy… I…”   
  
Kris blinked when he heard Adam’s voice break, Adam’s face pressing against his lower back and feeling wetness there. “Adam?”   
  
Adam sniffled and resumed the gentle rocking of his fingers. “Yeah baby?”   
  
Kris huffed and pushed Adam’s hand away for a moment, flipping onto his back and spreading his legs on either side of Adam’s hips. He looked up into Adam’s blue eyes, seeing them shining in the dim light of the room. “What’s wrong?”   
  
The hand went back to work between his legs, and Adam smiled softly. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” He looked back down to where his fingers were disappearing into Kris. “I’m just so… so fucking happy. I…” The smile disappeared and he stopped moving his fingers, letting Kris sag back onto the bed. “I don’t know what to do…”   
  
Kris looked over him for a moment, then curled his legs around Adam’s waist and pulled him in, bringing Adam’s face down to his with his hands and pressing their lips together softly. Once they parted, he looked up at Adam, seeing all the love and care and emotion there. “Make love to me…”   
  
Adam nodded immediately, then pulled his fingers away and slipped a condom on. It took a few minutes before they were in sync, sliding together slowly, their breaths washing over each other’s skin, air colliding on the out, and untangling to get to get back to freckled or crooked lips on the in. Kris closed his eyes, leaning his head back, squeezing a hand on Adam’s hip to tell him how much Kris wanted him in return, a hand on the back of his neck and brushing through the short hairs there to remind him Kris loved him just as much. A permanent smile on his face to let him know Kris was just as insanely happy, to the point all he could do was let it wash over him again and again.   
  
He felt a few tears drop onto his throat as Adam started crying again, before Adam tucked his face into his shoulder, his lips barely holding onto the skin there as his hips stuttered. Kris closed his eyes, letting the feelings inside him crash together as he followed after.   
  
  
“Adam?” Kris peered into the laundry room, seeing Adam jump and stuff his hands deep into his pocket before he broke into a huge smile. Kris blinked. “Um… we have work soon?”   
  
“Hmm?” Adam tilted his head, then jumped again and nodded. “Oh, yeah.” He waved a hand. “I’ll be ready soon, just gimme a sec.”   
  
Kris stared for a few moments then bobbed his head, spinning on his heel and walking off.  _First all that from last night, and now this? He’s up to something, I know it._   
  
Before he could think too much into it, though, Adam was rushing out, buttoning up his uniform as he walked. “Alright, I’m ready. Let’s get to it.”   
  
Kris gave him an odd look, before he laughed and moved out of the apartment with Adam giggling beside him.   
  
  
“What?!”   
  
“Shh! Quiet down!” Kris flailed Katy’s way as she looked just about ready to explode.   
  
“Are you serious though?” Katy smiled. “You’re really going to do that?”   
  
Kris nodded. “Yeah, I think it’s about time to leave this place.” He shrugged. “After Adam’s birthday, an exec is supposed to come out and see me play at the open mic that night. If he likes it, I’m quitting the next day.”   
  
Katy squealed and nearly bowled Kris over when she hugged him. “I am so proud of you.” She sniffled and held him out at arm’s length, looking over him with a smile. “My little Kris is all grown up now.”   
  
He smacked her away and laughed. “You are so weird.”   
  
She stuck her tongue out. “Look who’s talking!”   
  
They smiled at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles, that stopped – almost completely – when Heather sent a glare their way.   
  
_I can’t wait until Adam knows._ _He’s going to flip!_  Kris glanced over in the direction of his boyfriend, seeing him staring down at the blender with a smile a mile wide. Kris shook his head fondly when Adam looked up and smiled impossibly wider at him.  _Yeah…_  He thought.  _Life is good…_   
  
  
Adam stared down at it. He tilted his head left, and then right, and then turned it in his fingers. He smiled.  _Yeah, I’m sure…_  He jumped when he heard Kris come back from… wherever he disappeared to now, and stuffed it back into his hiding place in the old, empty box at underneath about ten towels. He shut the cabinet and smiled when Kris peeked in. “Hi.” _Oh yeah, that’ll convince I’m not doing anything…_   
  
Kris made a funny face. “You seem to be spending an awful lot of time here.”   
  
_Crap!_ “Um…” He glanced over to the full basket of clothes and opened the washer. “With the two of us here there’s a lot of laundry to do.”   
  
Kris arched a brow. “Three times a day?”   
  
“Um…”  _Yes. Just say yes_ ! “Yes?”   
  
Kris narrowed his eyes and moved into the room. He practically stalked toward Adam, which… damn, if that didn’t turn him on… “You are up to something, Adam Lambert…” Kris stroked a finger down Adam’s chest, making him shudder. “I’m going to find out what it is.”   
  
_Oh, you’ll find out alright_ . He smiled to himself.  _When it’s time, you’ll find out. For now though…_  “Ooh, you going to be my sexy detective?” Adam snarled and thrust forward when Kris looked about ready to start laughing, effectively cutting off the laughter and turning it into moaning. “I’ve got a… special case for you to handle.”   
  
Kris giggled. “Oh my god this is so… ummmmm.” Kris shuddered when Adam pushed him back into the cabinets.   
  
Adam grinned and ground against him again. “Well, do you agree to take this… case, Kristopher?” He emphasized the word with another thrust into Kris’ hips.   
  
Kris licked his lips, then grinned and wiggled down between the wall and Adam, kneeling in front of him. He smirked before leaning forward and licking a line up the bulge through Adam’s jeans, making him twitch forward and Kris giggle.   
  
“So that’s a yes?”   
  
Kris answered with by undoing his belt quickly and swallowing down. Adam dropped his head back and groaned.  _That’s a yes._


	40. Chapter 40

“Alright, so, we’re going take him there after work? You’ve got everything set up, right, Tommy?”   
  
Tommy nodded, Kris grinned. “Perfect.” He felt his phone buzz against his hip and pulled it out to see a text from Neil.   
  
_Got everything over here ready, we’ll be at the café._  Kris beamed and glanced over to Cale. He already knew everything on his end was ready, so that just left them to wait until Adam’s birthday for everything to fall into place.   
  
_This is going to be great_ . Kris chuckled to himself as they separated when Adam came back in from the back room of the café. He went over to distract Adam by pulling him down and kissing him over the counter. Adam hummed and licked his lips as he pulled away, before grinning and leaning back in just as Heather started yelling at Kris again. He sighed. “You know, I’m really starting to not like her.”   
  
Kris giggled and patted Adam’s cheek. “We’ll get to continue this later.”   
  
“Ooh!” Adam perked up then laughed and ducked back in, the both of them ignoring the glaring from Danny across the room and Adam waved as Kris pulled away and bounced back toward his shelves.   
  
He grinned, running over the words for Adam’s song in his head as he shelved books. He glanced back over to Adam, then grimaced when he saw Danny looking over at him in annoyance.  _Well, that’s one person I’m not going to miss…_   
  
He huffed and drummed his fingers against the shelf, as he looked back over to Adam, a huge smile spreading across his face again. _Just one more week…_   
  
  
_Ugh…_  Adam brushed a hand through his wet, freshly dyed hair, grimacing at himself in the mirror. He didn’t have any make up, and he’d just covered his roots again, and...   
  
He sighed and pouted. He was turning twenty-nine, and that meant getting closer to thirty. He’d really hoped he would’ve been further along in life by the time he got to this point. He thought he’d be singing professionally, that he’d be out of the café by this time.  _But, there are a lot of things that I have changed for the better._  He grinned and glanced over to Kris.  _That Kris helped me change, anyway._   
  
He walked out of the bathroom, Kris passing by him with a kiss and a ruffling his hair. “I just wish you’d let me see it all grown out…”   
  
Adam laughed, turning and watching as Kris starting brushing his teeth, humming through the brush. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen.”   
  
Kris pouted, and after Adam didn’t seem to budge on the matter at all he sighed and rinsed out his tooth brush. “Well, if you’re going to be that way, then fine.” He walked into Adam, faceplanting and wiggling to get as deep into Adam as possible. He smiled. “You’re warm…” Kris hummed. “I could fall asleep right here…”   
  
“Oh no you don’t!” Adam yelped when Kris started to deaden his weight. He rushed them both over to the bed and flopped them both down, glaring at a sleepily giggling Kris. “You’re…” He pressed his lips together, trying to think of a playful tease or something. He squeezed Kris tighter. “Why is it that I can only think of you as annoyingly adorable?”   
  
Kris grinned sleepily. “Because I am?”   
  
Adam rolled his eyes and maneuvered them so they were both under the sheets. “Let’s just get to sleep.”   
  
“Mmkay…” Kris lifted his head up as soon as they were settled, looking up with half open lids. “I love you Adam… I mean, you’re so beautiful and awesome and…” Kris yawned, Adam swallowed, watching that hand that was in the middle of rising up to his face. “You don’t see just how amazing you are… But you are, so amazing that it blows my mind how you ended up with me.” Kris chuckled lightly and snuggled back in. “Just thought I’d say that… G’night.”   
  
Adam brushed a hand through Kris’ hair, blinking away at the faint sting in his eyes from them tearing up. “Night…”   
  
He waited until Kris was deep in sleep, then untangled himself, crawling out of the bed and making his way back to the laundry room. He opened the cabinet, digging back behind the towels until his hand caught the box. He pulled it out and after pulled the ring out.   
  
It looked tiny, but it felt like the weight of the world was resting in his palm. He rubbed away the remains of tears in his eyes and smiled, hoisting himself up onto the washer and looking over the ring. On the outside, it just looked like a plain silver band. There was no design, no anything on it, until he tipped it to look on the outside of the ring. Inside was the tiny, barely legible scrawl of lyrics, and words, and just feelings; everything on the inside of the ring, describing Kris for Adam. It was hell trying to find a jeweler who would inscribe it the way he wanted, but he managed, and he was so happy he didn’t give up. _Kris is going to love it._   
  
He grinned to himself, feeling a tear trickle down his cheek despite wiping them away earlier. _If everything works out…_  He breathed.  _I’ll be engaged to Kris soon..._   
  
He wiggled his ass on the washer, unable to contain all the joy in his heart but unable to release in any other way than doing a little dance on the washer.   
  
With a last breath and gaze over the ring, Adam hopped off the washer, still rocking slightly, and tucked the ring back in the box, tucking the box back behind the towels, and shutting the cabinet before he wiped at his face and went to join his boyfriend – hopefully soon fiancé – in bed.   
  
  
“Oh… You’re coming tomorrow?”  _Crap crap crap._  “Alright, yeah, that’s fine.”  _No, this is not fine. Shit!_ “Mmm. Yep, I’ll be there.” Kris hung up and dropped his phone, grabbing onto his shaking leg to try to get it to stop. He let a breath out. “I have to call Cale.”   
  
He cued up the number, then stopped when he heard Adam coming in. Cussing a few more times to himself he canceled out of the call, opening a new text message and hastily typing out to Cale. “Kris, you okay?” Adam stopped in front of him. “You don’t look too good.”   
  
He sent the message and tossing the phone away, sighing. “It’s nothing, just… something got messed up.” He looked up, seeing Adam stare down at him curiously, then swallowed. “I have a thing tonight and I was not expecting someone to be there.”   
  
Adam still looked confused for a moment until his face darkened. “Is it someone who’s going to be a problem?”   
  
_Oh my god._  Kris tried not to burst into laughter when he envisioned Adam fighting with the record exec. He took a breath and shook his head. “No, I just have to scramble and hope things end up alright.” _And the first thing I need to do._  “Do you have anything to do tonight?”   
  
Adam’s face brightened and he smiled. “Not a thing.”   
  
Kris grinned back at him. “Good.”  _Perfect. He needs to be here for this._  “It’s a date.”  _If this guy doesn’t like what I give him tonight then I’m going to need him._   
  
Adam beamed. “I have to get ready then.” Kris chuckled as he watched Adam rush off in his loose jeans and tee and take over the bathroom. He wandered into their bedroom, moving to the guitar in the corner and taking a breath.  _This is it…_   
  
  
_He looks delectable…_   
  
Adam licked his lips as he watched Kris across the table, dressed in a warm form-fitting Henley with the top few buttons undone, skin-hugging black jeans with his hair all mussed up. He fingered chord formations into the table top, biting his lip as he hummed a song that Adam couldn’t quite figure out, waiting until he was called.   
  
_I wonder what this is all about though…_  He sat up a bit and looked around the café. He knew he’d caught a glimpse of Cale earlier, but since that split second he hadn’t seen him.  _And if he’d seen us he would’ve at least dropped by to talk or something._  He pressed his lips together and glanced back at Kris. He was glancing around the room with Adam, and he blushed prettily when their eyes met.   
  
“Kris?” They both looked up when a barista dropped by with Adam’s drink. “You’re about ready to go on stage.”   
  
Kris smiled and nodded, then looked over at Adam again, beaming at him. He slid out of the booth, grabbing his guitar before he dipped down and pressed their lips together. “Wish me luck.”   
  
_Luck?_  Adam blinked as Kris walked off. He seemed a bit more nervous than usual. Usually when he was performing, even in front of a big crowd like this, he hid his nervous ticks. Now, Adam saw him brushing his thumb constantly over the neck of the guitar, his leg bouncing against the stool set up on stage.  _Why’s he so nervous?_   
  
When everything was all set Kris started speaking. “Hey, I wasn’t really plannin’ on playing this for a while but-” He shrugged and smiled, idly strumming the strings before he just rest his palm over them. “Here it is.” He looked across the room, his eyes catching Adam’s before he smiled and started to sing, his hand lightly smacking against the strings like a heartbeat.   
  
_“When I see you it’s new every time, A new set of stars to map out. And when you smile it’s like stars fallen down, And you’re my own night sky without a name, Painted with glitter and hearts of foam.”_ Kris’ voice was like honey; smooth and warm and melting. His eyes were closed, and he was swaying in time to the rhythmic beats he was making on the guitar strings.   
  
Adam was surprised when he heart another guitar join in, a wandering melody overlapping the percussion notes from the guitar. He glanced to the edge of the stage to see Cale there, looking sobered with the song as he played. He looked back at Kris, hearing every lyric about beauty and safe places and feeling his cheeks starting to get wet; he didn’t even know when he’d started crying.   
  
Coming to the end of the song, Kris dropped his head down and hummed in tune to the mellow, almost waltz-quality of the lyrics from before, the beats of the guitar slowing until they died out with his last breath and the last note seemed to echo forever until Kris opened his eyes and immediately searched him out. When he smiled, bright and wide and crooked like always, it seemed like a spell breaking or something, because suddenly a booming wall of noise – catcalls, whistles, cheers – exploded from the crowd.   
  
Kris took just enough time to bow and thank everyone for listening before he calming walked off the stage with Cale. Adam scrambled out of his seat, rubbing at his tears and smiling when Kris came up to him. They moved together into a hug, Adam pressing his lips to Kris’ skin for a long time, but when he pulled away it still didn’t seem long enough.   
  
Before he could say anything, Kris lifted a hand up to Adam’s cheek, fingers brushing at where there was probably a blotch of freckled skin from when he wiped at his cheeks. “It was all about you.” Kris murmured, lifting that same hand up to curl in his hair. “You, you’re just so perfect… so beautiful and amazing… even with all your ‘imperfections’.” He smiled when Adam opened his mouth and shook his head. “Your freckles, your hair you’re probably never going to let me see? Everything.”   
  
Adam felt another couple of tears run down his face and he pulled Kris into his arms again. Kris chuckled softly, snuggling in. “Happy birthday, baby. It’s early, but… this song was all for you.”   
  
“Shut up.” Adam muttered without feeling, squeezing Kris tighter before he rubbed at his cheeks again. “Stop making me cry, dammit.”   
  
Kris chuckled and pushed them back into the booth, wrapping his fingers around Adam’s jaw and kissing his tears away. Adam thought he heard Kris whisper something along the lines of how lucky he was, but Adam was just going to ignore it. He was crying enough as it was.   
  
  
“I’m gonna go…” Adam made a vague gesture to his makeup and stood, walking to the bathroom through tables. He chuckled to himself, watching Adam fondly.   
  
Then he straightened up when he saw a man coming up to the table, dressed in casual-dressy clothes as he smiled. “Kris Allen?”   
  
“Mmhmm?” He hummed, playing with his jeans and smiling, trying to push down his nervousness.  _Just calm down, if it works out, it works out, if it doesn’t… Wait, what’d he say?_  Kris shifted when the man finished talking. “Um, sorry, I didn’t… catch that last part.”   
  
The man chuckled and slid into the booth across from Kris. “I’d like to hear some more from you. If you’re working on some more we’d appreciate it if you’d give us a few samples.” He said, slipping the card he’d taken out across the table to Kris.   
  
Kris brain went offline, the only thing a buzzing in his ears for a few moments, before he grinned and nodded. “Y-yeah, that’d be… Um, I am, I’ll, do that. Thank you.” He grabbed the card, shook the man’s hand when he offered it, and managed to keep down his insanely huge smile until he was out of sight.   
  
He sought Cale out and gave a shaky thumbs up. Cale grinned back at him and nodded, and time kind of sped by until Adam was back, giving him a weird look across the table. “What’s up with you?”   
  
Kris’ fingers tightened around the card in his pocket and his heart picked up a little bit, but he managed to calm his smile down a bit as he leaned across the table to give Adam a kiss – even though what he really wanted to do was jump on Adam and kiss him and dance around and everything and anything. “Nothin’. Just happy… So happy.” He took his hands out of his pocket and reached for Adam’s under the table, giving them a squeeze. _So fricken happy it’s insane._  He grinned, his heart still thumping hard against his ribs. _I think its due time to celebrate._  “Hey, you wanna get out of here?”   
  
Adam’s eyes narrowed at the tone of Kris’ voice and he licked his hips before he nodded.   
  
Kris grinned to himself as they walked out into the parking lot. _Oh, we’re definitely going to celebrate. All fricken night, and maybe the rest of the week._


	41. Chapter 41

Kris smiled, wearing that ridiculous red polo, setting all the books into place as he moved down the pathway made between the bookcases. It was the last time he’d have to deal with any of it. He was thinking of maybe having a bonfire or something… possibly started by said polo…   
  
“So.” He turned to see Katy peeking around the corner and smiling at him. “I take it you heard from them?” He grinned. She reacted by running over and nearing knocking him over in a hug.   
  
“It’s not all set, yet.” He said as soon as she’d stopped bouncing around with him. “I mean, he just asked hear some more, that’s it. Once I finish recording everything and hear something back then we can celebrate.”   
  
Katy plucked at the polo. “We can start by burning this.”   
  
Kris grinned and hugged her again, just because. She squeezed him back just as hard. “Just make sure to keep in touch once you’re a rockstar.”   
  
He huffed and pressed his lips to her cheek for a second. “There’s no way you’re getting rid of me.”   
  
She laughed and they stood there for a few moments, only separating when Heather came lurking about. Katy grinned at him as she moved back to her shelves. “I’ll see you tonight.”   
  
He grinned back at her and nodded, then looked back at Adam when she disappeared around the corner again.  _Tonight…_   
  
  
Adam huffed as he untied his apron, the reflection in the mirror in his locker pouting back at him.   
  
_“Happy 29th, baby.” Kris whispered as he woke up, trailing kisses against his skin and finding a place for his lips everywhere._ Adam huffed at himself as he remembered from that morning. At the time he was so happy, being with Kris and actually having people to spend his birthday with. But he still felt like there was something unfinished, and it made him want to just go away and hide until he could figure it out.   
  
“Adam? You ready?” He heard Kris, and he couldn’t help the soft smile on his lips when he felt Kris’ arms around his waist and those crooked lips on his neck. “Everybody is going to beat us there.”   
  
_Of course._  Adam sucked back in the sigh at his lips and folded the apron in his arms. _Just have fun, this is supposed to be a good day._   
  
“Kay, I’ll be ready in a sec.”   
  
“Mmhmm.” Kris hummed in his skin, his thumb brushing against the top of his jeans, slowly pushing the black button-up higher until he got to Adam’s skin. He shuddered at the calm stroking of Kris’ fingers against his stomach and pulled his hand away, lacing their fingers together and turning to kiss him.   
  
They stood there for a few moments before Kris pulled away and shut the locker, tugging Adam after him. Adam rolled his eyes and followed.  _Don’t know why he’s so set on us getting there so soon… It’s not like it’s going to be anything different if we're a few minutes late…_   
  
  
Adam arched a brow when they pulled up to that same café of their first date. He looked over at Kris in question and he just shrugged and got out.   
  
He followed after Kris, fully expecting just to see the usual faces; Cale, Alli, and Katy, Neil and his parents, Tommy. When they walked in, though, he saw two more familiar faces.   
  
Monte grinned at him as Adam walked in, immediately crushing him into a hug, followed closely by Longineu. Adam blinked a few times, staring between the two of them before he glanced over to Tommy and Kris, who were grinning at each other conspiratorially. “You two planned this?”   
  
Tommy shrugged. “I just got everyone together.” He nudged Kris with his elbow. “Lover boy here planned everything.”   
  
Adam blinked again at Kris. “I… you…”   
  
Kris just laughed at him and nodded toward the stage. “You guys are up soon.” He hesitated when Adam didn’t move or speak. “Um, you don’t… have to if-”   
  
Adam shook his head, laughter cutting through Kris’ sentence as he walked over to him. He pulled Kris into his arms, squeezing him tight. “You are utterly ridiculous, you know that?” He felt Kris grin into his neck, before his lips pursed into a kiss against his skin.   
  
_Okay, well, if I’m going to be performing that needs to stop right now._  Adam pulled away, pressing a kiss to Kris’ temple and looking around at almost everyone from his old band.  _Maybe… Maybe that’ll change._  He smiled to himself. The thought of being together with all of them as just friends was appealing enough, but having the band back together?   
  
He grinned and gathered them all up, wheeling everyone to the stage as his friends and family laughed and cheered. Adam shook his head as he walked up the stairs and everyone set up around him. He watched Kris across the room, giving him a mischievous smile.  _I wonder what else he’s up to…_   
  
Tommy rocked into him, looking just as happy as Adam felt. “All ready, baby boy. What’re we doing?”   
  
Adam kept his eyes on Kris the entire time and smirked. _I think it’s time for a little payback._   
  
  
_And that is exactly what I was looking for._ Adam grinned when he saw Kris’ flushed face and his lustful eyes staring up at Adam on the stage. Kris licked his lips, smirking and giving him a ‘come hither' stare. _Oh, hell yes._ Adam turned back to his band – his band, everyone, all his friends back together again. He could never thank Kris enough for everything… - and nodded toward their table. They were all smiling just as much as he was. Even the measly three song set was amazing after how long they’d been apart without making music. He forgot how much he really missed it.   
  
“You are so fricken evil.” Kris whispered as soon as he was within hugging range. “You have no idea how awkward it was sitting there, next to your mother, trying not to get horribly turned on by you, you world class tease.”   
  
Adam grinned and nipped at Kris’ ear. “Exactly what you get for going around behind my back, Krissy.”   
  
Kris flushed and grinned. “There’s not much more…”   
  
Adam arched a brow. _There’s more? Seriously, why is he going to this much trouble for one little birthday?_  He slipped into the booth between his mom and Kris, curling an arm around Kris’ shoulders and squishing him as close as possible as the rest of the band came up.   
  
It still wasn’t enough room, though, Monte having to pull up a chair at the edge of the table. Their group of eleven was loud and bursting with laughter every few minutes; it was fun, and more than a few times Adam was tipping over with Kris into his mother, the two of them snickering at a joke Tommy told with a perfectly straight face, or the glare Katy gave Cale when he flicked icing into her hair. It was what he missed of his past birthdays of the past few years, why he started not looking forward to them or celebrating them. If he could call staying at home with a tub of ice cream and a cupcake with a candle for himself celebrating anything.   
  
_And it’s all Kris’ doing_ . Adam smiled down at said Kris, watching as his face scrunched up in laughter, eyes bright and happy. He couldn’t quite understand how Kris could go to this point of fixing his life; getting him back with his family, helping him reconnect with his friends and find music again, helping him through everything with Gage. Kris was his little miracle… Adam grinned.  _And to think, my saving grace came all wrapped up in a hideous red polo and glasses with a silky southern accent_ .   
  
“Hey.” Kris pouted up at him. “Why are you staring at me?”   
  
Adam smirked, giving Kris’ shoulder a squeeze. “Because you’re awesome, and you’re cute.” Adam pressed his lips to Kris’, feeling the heat of Kris’ blush even there. “Do I need to have a reason to stare?”   
  
Kris just beamed at him for a few moments before he leaned into Adam, tucking himself as close as he possibly could. There were a few ‘aw’s around the table from the girls, and the sound of Neil rolling his eyes at them, but he didn’t pay any attention. Instead, he watched brown eyes droop, felt callused fingertips trace along the material of his shirt, and listened to Kris’ soft humming.   
  
“Hey.” Megan called out to them. “We’re about to close up.”   
  
Kris hummed again and looked up at Adam as everyone started packing up all their things – Adam’s mom was already gathering together the beautiful, black and blue swirl plugs from Alli, the necklaces and an photo album of a few different versions of a younger Kris from Cale and Katy. Kris grinned. “You ready to go?” Kris seemed to have a wicked look in his eye as he asked, taking everything and a hug from Leila, Eber and Neil as he stood up.   
  
Adam watched Kris suspiciously as he got hugs from all around as everyone left. After long, bone-crushing embraces that made him tear up from his family, Kris held onto him, escorting him out to the street and eventually into his car.   
  
Kris grinned at him as soon as they were settled. “Happy Birthday, babe.”   
  
Adam closed his eyes and hummed into Kris’ mouth as he pressed his crooked lips to Adam’s. He smiled through the kiss when he felt Kris’ hands moving under the collar of his shirt, brushing over freckles while Kris started whispering his song into his mouth.  _Best birthday ever…_


	42. Chapter 42

“Mmmm… Mmmn.” Kris’ cellphone vibrated in his pocket, making him jump. “Mmm! Mmam! Adam, wait a sec!” Kris laughed as he pulled away from Adam to check his phone. He grinned to himself.  _Oh, this is perfect._  He flipped his phone open as he watched Adam. “How about we start heading home, lover?”   
  
Adam’s eyes widened, his kiss-swollen lips turning into a wide, seductive smile as he started the ignition. Kris chuckled and put the phone to his ear. “Hello?”   
  
  
Adam watched Kris out of the corner of his eye as he talked, his mischievous smile spreading with everything the other person was saying.  _What is he up to now?_  Adam narrowed his eyes, turning his attention back to the road for the moment as he made their way home.   
  
“Alright, yes, thank you. I’ll call you back with some more information on it. Mmhmm, next week, alright, bye.” Kris tapped Adam’s leg, motioning for him to go over to the side of the road as he hung up the phone. He leaned into Adam as soon as they were settled, turning his head to press sweet, loving kisses into his shoulder and up his neck.   
  
Adam brought a hand off the wheel, bringing it up to Kris’ neck and petting him there. Kris chuckled into his skin. “You’re so amazing…” He tucked his face into Adam’s neck. “So beautiful and perfect and all mine.”   
  
Adam felt his eyes start burning and he bit into his lip, trying not to let the tears fall. _I’m not that great…_   
  
Kris looked up at him, grinning as he brushed away the tears that had escaped. “You really are, you know.” Sincere brown eyes, filled with love and pride and all these emotions that made Adam’s heart swell, search his tear-filled blue ones before perfect pink lips curled into a smile. “I have no idea what I’d do without you…”   
  
Adam whined and shoved at Kris, wiping at his eyes before Kris took over for him. “What’s with you trying to get me to cry all the time now?”   
  
Kris smiled at him, cupping his face in his hands as his thumbs brushed over his cheeks. “I’m just trying to make you see what I see…” He shrugged. “I want you to see how special you are to me, and how beautiful you are.”   
  
Adam pouted, taking a deep breath before he shook his head. “I… I don’t really…”   
  
He shuddered when he felt Kris’ fingers slide over his lips and looked up into those deep brown eyes again. “Just… I’ll stop, for now.” He smiled and brushed away another tear. “Don’t want you crying on your birthday.”   
  
Adam sniffled and laughed before he looked at the wheel and then back to Kris. “Think you can drive the rest of the way?”   
  
Before he was even done talking Kris was out of the car, moving over to the other side and opening the door with a flourish, giving Adam a goofy grin as he stepped out. Adam laughed as he moved over to the passenger’s side, flopping back into the seat and watch as Kris settled in, grinning and humming and giving Adam these little heart-eyed glances.   
  
Adam leaned back into the seat, watching Kris fondly as he made their way back home.   
  
  
_I can’t sleep. There is absolutely no way I’m going to be able to sleep._  Kris glanced over at Adam, having to bite into his lip to try and dial back the smile threatening to take over. He almost felt like he was going to buzz out of his skin, like all the excitement inside of him would just boil out and leave him to explode around the room or something.   
  
He carefully pulled himself out of the bed, making sure not to wake Adam up, and walked out of the bedroom. He smiled to himself as he wandered down the hall, his fingers leaving zig-zagging trails on the walls as he went, until he paused at the door to the laundry room. Wonder what Adam’s hiding back here… He swung himself inside, moving slowly into the room as he looked around.   
  
_Maybe…_ He contemplated a cabinet for a few moments, his fingers tracing around it before he opened it and peered inside.  _Under all the towels maybe?_   
  
“Kris?” He paused, his hands poised to start digging through everything when he heard Adam’s sleep-thick voice from the bedroom. _Well, whatever it is… I’m sure I’ll find out soon._  He grinned and fixed everything up before he spun on his heel and went back to Adam.   
  
“Where’d you go?” Adam mumbled and made grabby hands at him, making Kris chuckle and curl up as close as he could get.   
  
“Just couldn’t sleep.” He kissed Adam’s chest before tucking his face into a freckled neck. “It’s okay now, just go back to sleep.”   
  
Adam paused for a moment, breathing so quietly that Kris thought he’d already fallen asleep again until Adam’s soft voice rose up. “Sing me that song again, please?”   
  
Kris smiled into Adam’s skin and chuckled. He drummed his fingertips with the melody on Adam’s back, shifting up enough so he was whispering the words right into Adam’s ear, Adam’s growing smile pressing into his collarbone.   
  
_So cute…_  Kris grinned when Adam’s breaths evened out, that soft smile still curling freckled lips even in his sleep. He pressed a kiss to Adam’s ear, snuggling in and smiling when he remembered the phone call earlier from the awestruck exec who Kris called earlier that week, just to suggest he go to the café to watch Adam. The excited was nearly jumping out of his skin when the man said he’d be sure to check on him again.   
  
Kris grinned, thinking about the small box tucked in his guitar. And all of this is gonna be nothing compared to what I have for him there. Biting back the giggle bubbling up in his chest, Kris shifted around a bit until his face was up against Adam’s chest, his heart jumping up against his cheek, and went to sleep to the steady beat.   
  
  
_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…_   
  
“Kris?” James – James, his manager, of his _musical career_ , this was insane! – spoke from the other line, sounding amused. “I have some other people to call, so I have to let you go, but I’ll text you a schedule and the address for the studio.”   
  
“Mmm.” Kris bobbed his head as he hummed, thumbing the hem of his red polo until the line went dead, then let the huge grin take over and bounced around on the balls of his feet around the shelves.   
  
“Kris!” He stopped when he heard Heather’s voice. _Perfect timing._  “What the hell are you doing? Get back to work!”   
  
Kris spun around to face her and smirked. “No. I’m not going to get back to work.” He crossed his arms and went on, watching her dumbstruck look with delight. “And the reason why I’m not going back to work is because I quit, and since I quit, you don’t get to boss me around anymore.” He grinned and started walking back to the café. “Well, it’s been nice knowing you, Heather, and I hope to never see you again.” He gave a mock salute, then laughed and raced off back to Adam, who looked just as awestruck as her.   
  
“What the – ” He startled as Kris smashed his lips against Adam’s, pushing him away once he got the chance. “What is going on with you?”   
  
Kris grinned and shrugged. “Oh, nothing much.”   
  
Adam arched a brow. “Nothing much made you quit your job?”   
  
“Oh, yeah.” He clucked his tongue. “It’s nothing really important, but I did get a call from this record executive who wants to add me to their label but it’s no big – mmf!” Kris giggled into Adam’s mouth, watching Adam’s eyes grow wider and wider as he talked until he finally just shut Kris up with a kiss.   
  
Then Adam pulled away abruptly and smacked him. “You were planning this!” He glared; it didn’t come off as threatening as he might’ve hoped, seeing as he was grinning bright enough to power the entire city. “How long did you know about that?”   
  
Kris grinned. “Not too long – ahh!” He laughed as he was suddenly ambushed by a flurry of red hair and an arm full of Alli.   
  
The red head squeezed him tight, smacking a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and giving him a happy, goofy, child-like grin. “You’re gonna keep in touch, right?”   
  
He chuckled. “’Course.” He looked up at Adam, seeing the older man positively beaming. “I haven’t gotten any kind of a schedule or anything yet, but he said we should start recording the songs from the demo they like sometime this week. When I get the time I’ll definitely be stopping by.”   
  
Alli looked between the two of them, making love-eyes toward each other, before she pulled away with a giggle. Then she flailed and jumped back at Kris before he got the chance to jump back at Adam. “We should celebrate tonight!”   
  
Adam grinned. “Yeah! We should.” He managed to untangle Allison from Kris and pulled him onto the counter, giving him a sweet, smacking kiss. “I can give back a little for all that planning you did for me.”   
  
Alli bounced on her heels. “Can I help?”   
  
Freckled lips tilted into a smirk, blue eyes running over Kris with a mischievous glint to them. “Of course, baby girl.” He looked away from Kris and beamed. “We can start as soon as Katy gets over here to drag him away.”   
  
Kris blinked. "But she’s not – _ack!_ " Kris yelped as he was yanked off the counter. He was a little dazed as Katy started dragging him away, but he still grinned like made when Katy waved back at the scheming pair. “Make sure there’s a bonfire involved!” She yelled, tugging at the red polo as she did.   
  
Kris laughed to himself, feeling light and happy and free. He might miss some things of the store – the insanity that fell upon him as soon as he walked into the café, the mountains of books he could live in – but he knew that this part, with Allison and Katy and Cale and, of course, Adam; he knew all of them would be moving on with him into whatever future he was going to have. And they were probably going to drive him a little crazy along the way.   
  
_Well…_  Kris mused to himself, draping an arm around Katy’s shoulders, glancing back to see Adam and Alli in a huddle and giving him little unsubtle glances.  _A little insanity wasn’t a bad thing._


	43. Chapter 43

“Hey Adam? Where’s that extra detergent we had?” Kris waited a few moments for an answer, then frowned when he didn’t hear anything. _Guess I’ll just have to look, maybe he put it in some random place by accident, what with all the crazy and all._ He pulled open a few cabinets, digging around in a few of them when he heard Adam coming down the hall.   
  
“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you. I…” Adam stopped just as Kris did when his hand hit a small box in the back that was buried beneath a few towels. Adam’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he practically dived at Kris and tugged him away from the cupboard.   
  
_Ohmygod._  Kris’ hand was still closed around the box – the ring box, which obviously had a ring in it, a ring that was hidden from him, which meant…   
  
Adam snatched the box out of his hands and scurried away, holding it close to his chest and pouting in the corner of the laundry room. “You weren’t supposed to see this…”   
  
Kris stared at him for a few moments, his brain still sort of… stumbling over everything. _Wait… so…_ He grinned, then started giggling hard enough that he had to grab onto the washer to stop himself from falling. Adam pouted some more. _Okay, maybe, stop laughing._   
  
He choked back the giggles – barely – and gathered Adam up from his corner, ring and all, and into the bedroom where his guitar case was.  _This… wasn’t exactly how I planned but…_  Letting out a breath he popped open the case, lifted the guitar up just enough to get into the compartment underneath, and pulled up the ring there to show to Adam.   
  
“Ohmygod.” Adam whispered, nearly dropping the ring box in his hand as he took Kris’ ring into his hand. Kris bit into his lip as he watched Adam turn the ring in his fingers; taking in the silver band with the words ‘love now and forever’ swirled in black, glittery cursive along the outside. Tears filled those beautiful sapphire eyes and Kris moved the both of them onto the bed, taking the ring and slipping it onto Adam’s finger.   
  
“I was more expecting to do this when you got a call from James, but…” He grinned when Adam’s head snapped up and he started shaking his head rapidly. “No, no, Kris, that’s…” He looked back down to the ring, slipped snug and perfect on his left hand, the words barely visible until he tilted it just so. He smiled softly and Kris’ hands came up to start wiping away the tears from his cheeks.   
  
“I thought it was perfect…” He stroked his hands along Adam’s wet face. “You’re so bright and beautiful and amazing and… Adam…” Kris tilted his head up, those blue eyes looking up at him through his tears. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and spoil you and make you the happiest person I can. And…” He gently took the ring box out of Adam’s hand and smiled softly as he opened it, his thumb tracing over the ring reverently. “And I want you to keep me strong, and keep me brave and true, to push me and help me. And I’ll keep you strong and brave and true, and make you smile on those hard nights, and… and dry any tears there may be.” He smiled, brushing away another tear.   
  
Adam sniffled and laughed lightly, taking his ring back with Kris’ left hand in tow, gently slipping the ring on and letting out a breath as it fit. “I… I want all of that… and… and so much more but Kris… Please, just shut up.” He looked up, blinking and scrubbing away more tears. “I don’t want to remember crying the entire first night we’re engaged.”   
  
Kris grinned and leapt at him, hugging him tight and pressing a soft kiss to Adam’s jaw just below his ear. “I am sorry but, it’s all true, and, and…” He made a squeaking noise and squeezed Adam tight. “I’m gonna fucking marry you!  _Ah_ !”   
  
Adam laughed, Kris’ excitement making all the tears dry up as the couple got wrapped up in a blanket of warmth and happiness, laughter filling the room as they kissed and kissed, the cool of the rings on each other’s hands seeming to be the only thing keeping the two semi-grounded.   
  
  
The party – with said bonfire – was the next night. Both Kris and Adam were on a high already without the added joy of being around all the other people they loved. Kris did decide that maybe they should keep their new and unexpected engagement under wraps for a while, but…   
  
“Holy shit! Is that…?” Alli and Katy both rushed over to Adam, nearly knocking him over and lifting up his left hand – which was pretty much void of anything except the usual black polish and the ring, sticking out like a sore thumb – as Kris watched from across the way with Cale.   
  
The fire in the center of the small enclosure – a sort of campout near one of the beaches that Megan had pointed them, too, inviting herself along with Neil – sparked higher when Kris tossed a twig at it as the girls flailed some more while Adam laughed. Cale nudged him. “You do realize they are going to try and commandeer your lives until you seal the deal, right?”   
  
Kris sighed and grinned. “Yeah.” He shrugged. “I don’t really care. As long as Adam’s happy…”   
  
Cale snorted, sputtering on his beer and holding the can away like it had strangled him. “Wow…” He managed when he’d stopped choking and laughed when he looked back at Kris, who was still smiling over at Adam. “You are sappy as hell.” He looked across the way to Katy. “I would leave you to move on to other, less sappy things but I think Kate’s… oh dammit.”   
  
Kris laughed when he caught the look Cale was getting from Katy across the way. Cale kicked him in the shin. “You two had to go and be the perfect fricken couple you are, didn’t you? Now she’s expectin’ me to propose!”   
  
Kris’ laughter evolved into choked giggling and he tumbled over, right into Neil.  _Oh… crap_ . His laughs trailed off and he stared over at Neil for a moment before…   
  
“Oomf!”   
  
“You, my soon to be brother-in-law, had better take care of my brother.”   
  
“Neil!”   
  
Kris managed to wiggle out of Neil’s hold and held onto his sore head and messed up hair with a pout as Adam started jogging over across the beach. When he reached the two, Adam looked over at Neil with an arched brow. “Noogies? Really?”   
  
Kris continued to pout as Neil shrugged and grinned, trying to look innocent. “Just making sure Kris is going to be good to you.”   
  
“Mmhmm.” Adam grinned suddenly and playfully shoved his brother out of the way, taking his place immediately as Neil fell ass-first into the sand with a string of curses. “Mine.” He added with childish glee as he clung to Kris and kissed him.   
  
_And to think, this is going to be my life…_  Kris grinned and leaned into Adam as he laughed, the two brothers starting a little sand fight while Cale and Katy disappeared somewhere, Alli and Megan near the water fixing random, tiny braids into Tommy’s shock of hair as he smiled indulgently.   
  
_I think… this is going to be pretty much perfect._  Kris mused to himself, watching the crackling flames of the fire, the remains of the polo and everything of his old life he wasn’t taking with him disappearing into ashes.


	44. Chapter 44

“Alright, man! Sounds good!” Kris grinned at the thumbs up from the girl behind the sound board he’d been getting to know for the past few months – Shayne, with her half-shaved multi-colored head, and so many facial piercings Kris lost count.   
  
He pulled off his headphones and walked into the booth, watching as she already started tweaking some of the recording, her giant headset covering one ear as she smiled at him. “There’re a few things here and there, but overall, dude, you rock.” She glanced between him and the screen a few times before she started smirking. “ _Oh_ … I see where your mind is at. Thinkin’ ‘bout the hubby, lil’ Krissy?”   
  
He smacked her hand away when she pinched his check and laughed. “He’s not my ‘hubby’ yet.” He shrugged when he settled into the seat to watch her work. “No, we just have a date tonight and before we left he said he had a surprise for me so…” He kicked her when he saw her smirking again. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Shay.”   
  
She snickered. “Oh, yeah, I’m sure that wasn’t  _exactly_  where your mind was at when he said that.” She snapped her fingers at him and pulled her headphones back onto her ears. “Face it, boy, you are completely transparent and when it comes to Adam the Great you are so fuckin’ see-through it’s hilarious.”   
  
Kris rolled his eyes; she was completely ridiculous, but he absolutely loved her. He knew he’d gotten so lucky when they’d met and she was all on-board with working with him. He rolled his chair around behind hers and settled his chin on the back to watch the screen, listing to the song playing through the headphones loud and clear.   
  
  
Adam huffed as he stretched out; he’d been sitting there for the past hour and a half listening to Tommy and Monte argue about… something… Either way, it wasn’t doing his  _anything_  any favors.   
  
LP glanced over at him from where his head was resting on top of the keyboard in the room. He grinned and lifted up. “Guys, I think Adam’s getting a little antsy.”   
  
Adam felt himself blushing when all three of them looked over at him and grinned. “Um…”   
  
Tommy chuckled and nodded to the door. “I’m  _sure_  Kris is waiting for you just as patiently, Ad. You can go if you want.”   
  
Monte chuckled as Adam reddened even more and stood up. Adam huffed at them. “You guys are asses.”   
  
He heard a “You love us!” as he was moving out the door and smiled to himself. He’d been ‘patiently waiting’ to see Kris again since they parted ways that morning, he should’ve figured with Kris on his mind the entire day he’d get some teasing from the guys about it. Especially since he seemed to be completely transparent when it came to Kris.   
  
He took a breath once he was back at his car, and checked the messenger bag over his shoulder to make sure everything for that night was still there, then took out his cell to call James and call in a few favors.   
  
  
_Okay… Everything’s all packed up and ready to go…_  Adam smiled to himself as he looked over the pile of suitcases in the trunk of the car, feeling excitement bubbling up inside of him because, finally, it was going to happen, this weekend and… he could  _not_  wait, but first…   
  
He chewed on his lip for a bit, then pulled out his phone, sending off a text to his mom, dad and Neil about his plans, a little reminder, and then… he’d have to call the Allen’s and make sure they got the tickets in the mail. And finally… He grinned. He’d be getting Kris, and then they’d be off to the airport. And Kris was probably going to hit him, or something, but… he’d take his chances.  _He did do all that for me. It’s my turn to repay the favor._ He grinned.  _Besides, Kris always did say he wanted to go there someday._   
  
He tapped his phone against the palm of his hand, looking down at the time; their flight was a couple hours away, he should probably start heading over to get Kris. He slammed the trunk closed, made sure everything was all locked up and he didn’t miss anything, then ran back downstairs and swung into the car, heading back to the studio to get his fiancé/very-soon-to-be-husband.   
  
  
“What are you planning?” Kris gave him the best glare he’d seen from his lover yet. “I saw those bags when I put my guitar away. Seriously Adam…” He glanced around before frowning some more. “And we are definitely not heading back home…”   
  
Adam grinned. “You’ll see babe.” He glanced over at Kris for a moment to wink at him, chuckling when Kris smacked his thigh in response. “It’s a surprise.”   
  
Kris huffed and crossed his arms. “It better not be a surprise that’s going to last too long, we won’t have the time. I have to be back in the studio in two days.”   
  
Adam smirked. “It’s all taken care of, love.” When they stopped at a red light, Adam leaned over to give Kris a quick kiss. “Don’t worry about a thing. Just relax.”   
  
“Well…” Kris sighed and settled back into the seat. “Okay, fine.” He crossed his arms, a smile saying ‘I’m just going to humor you’ spreading across his face. “Just know that if this is some huge, over-the-top thing, which I’m pretty sure it is, I’m so going to hit you.”   
  
Adam grinned and turned back to the road as they started moving again.  _Worth it._   
  
  
“What. I… _Adam!_ ” Kris’ mouth hung open as they walked out to into the airport in New York, then he broke into a smile and smacked Adam in the arm, fixing his carry-on on his shoulder. “What are we doing here?”   
  
Adam grinned, guiding Kris over to the baggage claim with a hand at his waist. “You’ll see soon, babe.”   
  
Kris rolled his eyes at him, but we was still smiling as he waiting by the claim. After a few moments passed by, he dropped a hand from the strap of his bag to lace his fingers with Adam’s and squeeze. When Adam glanced over, Kris leaned up to give him a short peck on the lips. “Thanks. For whatever it is.” He shrugged. “It’s too much, but… thank you.”   
  
Adam beamed. “No problem at all.” He traced circles in the back of Kris’ hand as he brushed a few fluffy brown locks back. “Anything for you.”   
  
“Love you…” Kris snuggled in, watching the carousel of luggage, finally standing up straight again when he saw their things coming up. After they’d gathered everything up, Adam noticed the curious look he was giving him and shrugged.   
  
“You’ll see.”   
  
Kris rolled his eyes at him, but leaned right back into him, their hands clasped together over the bag slung over Adam’s shoulder as they walked out of the airport.   
  
  
“So…” Adam could practically hear Kris fidget as he set things up on the bathroom counter in their hotel room. “When am I going to find out what’s going on?” Adam smirked at the impatient tone in Kris’ voice. _Payback for all his scheming._   
  
When he decided he was satisfied that something wasn’t going to topple off of the counter, he walked back out, seeing Kris working his lip between his teeth and picking at the comforter. He leaned against the wall and smiled to himself; he could see the shy little boy who had captured his heart nearly a year ago, anxious but excited and he could see little giddy twitches in his lips and hands.  _Love him so much…_   
  
“You’ll see soon enough.” He grinned at Kris’ pout, then giggled when he crossed his arms and slumped back. “Come on, I wanna take my sexy fiance out and show him off.”   
  
Kris huffed, smiling a little as he stood up. “That’s all I’m good for, I guess.” He sighed. “Just arm candy for _-Eep_ !”   
  
Kris giggled when Adam wrapped him up in his arms, then yelped again when he dug his fingers into Kris’ sides and started tickling him. “Ahh! Okay okay! Stop! _Pleeeease_ .”   
  
Adam grinned victoriously when Kris flopped back across the bed, catching his breath. He leaned over the smaller man, smirking at him. “I win.”   
  
Kris pouted, before he grinned and leapt at Adam pressing their mouths together, his arms coiling around Adam’s neck. After a moment, Adam broke the kiss, bursting into laughter when Kris’ fingers found a ticklish spot on his shoulder. Kris used the opportunity to pull him down onto the bed, moving himself over Adam’s hips and pinning him, a huge grin on his face. “I think… _I_  win.”   
  
Adam pouted. “Fine, fine.” He wiggled his hips around under Kris, making Kris rock back and forth over him.  _Whoa, okay, nope, not good for me_ . He bit his lip when Kris continued rocking, grinning at him. “ _Stop_ …”   
  
Kris hummed before he shook his head. “Nope, I don’t think I will.”   
  
He ground his hips down, making Adam moan and drop his head back. “Unfair…”   
  
“And when have I played fair?” He leaned down, licking over the stretch of Adam’s throat, swirling his tongue around the bump of his Adam’s apple. Adam shuddered and dropped his hands on Kris’ hips, panting as Kris continued mouthing at his neck and started working at his jeans.   
  
_Maybe a night staying in wouldn’t be that bad…_  He moaned when Kris’ warm hand touched his over-heated skin.  _Nope, not bad at all…_


	45. Chapter 45

_Okay, this… this is going to all work out._  Adam took a breath and set aside his phone after checking that everything was ready. He turned in the bed to see Kris, hair mussed up, curled up and tangled in the sheets, looking so peaceful and happy. _Yeah, this is going to be perfect._   
  
He curled his arms around Kris, watching as he woke up, lids flickering open and then grinning widely and shifting to press a kiss to Adam’s mouth. “Mm… morning.”   
  
Adam smiled, pulling Kris closer and just… thinking of how amazing their lives were going to be after this weekend. Kris hummed softly, nuzzling into Adam’s chest and peppering lazy kisses to any part of him he could reach.   
  
A few minutes passed, just the two of them curled up together with the muted sound of NYC, and Kris humming a song into Adam’s skin. They both jumped, though, when Adam’s phone went off. He twisted around, checking the caller id and grinning when he saw Kim’s name pop up. “I got to take this, babe.” He crawled out bed, keeping the phone against his chest so Kris wouldn’t be able to see it, then stopping just by the door to their room. “You should get dressed while I’m out.”   
  
He tugged on his jeans from last night and stepped out into the hall, answering the call with a grin. “You’re going to be able to get here, right? By tomorrow?”   
  
Kim Allen scoffed. “Of course, I’m just curious why you’re dragging us all the way to New York.”   
  
Adam bounced on his toes for a moment and shrugged. “You’ll see tomorrow. I got everything all set so no one has to worry about a thing, just bring yourselves and… something dressy.”   
  
Kim was quiet for a moment then she gasped, and Adam beamed, knowing she got it. “Oh, oh you’re… ohmigosh I think I’m gonna cry. Not-not bad crying I’m just really happy for the two of you.” She sniffled, settling the phone down for a moment and picking it back up a little more composed. “You should’ve told us! Now I have to rush out and buy a dress and - and…”   
  
Adam chuckled. “You don’t have to. And besides, I didn’t tell you because I kind of wanted to surprise Kris with it.” He glanced back toward the door, imagining Kris trying to look through Adam’s things for a clue to what they’re there for. “I’m going to tell him tonight; I already have my family out here, and all our friends are here, and I have the place set up and everything.” He grinned to himself. “He’d been dropping little hints about it all over the place and I figured I’d just…” He shrugged and trailed off when Kim made a soft sobbing sound.   
  
Kim let out a wet sounding laugh. “Well, I’m sure he’s going to be surprised, alright.” She huffed. “Alright, alright. Pulling myself together. I’m so happy for you boys and I know you’ll be happy together, you’re such a beautiful couple. I’ll get ready now and stop crying and leave you with Kris.” She paused a moment and her voice went a little softer. “You’ll take good care of my boy, right Adam?”   
  
He smiled softly. “Of course I will.” _I love him more than I can believe is possible sometimes… I have to._   
  
“Alright. Good.” Kim answered. “I’ll see you soon, Adam.”   
  
“Right, see you soon, Kim.”   
  
“Adam?”   
  
He pulled the phone back to his ear when he heard Kim talking again. “Yeah?”   
  
“It’s close enough to you being in the family officially, you can start calling me your mama.”   
  
Adam felt his smile grow wider and he nodded even though she couldn’t see him. “Yes, mama.”   
  
He could hear Kim grin through the phone. “Alright, then, dear, see you.” And then she hung up.   
  
Adam laughed lightly to himself and ducked back into the hotel room, finding Kris tucked up by the window in a pair of hip-riding jeans, and white t-shirt that fit snug around him and his glasses on, watching the cars go by stories below them. I am seriously not going to be bothered getting to see that every day of my life. He moved quietly up behind Kris, wrapping the shorter man up in his arms and kissing the top of his head, seeing him smile crookedly in his reflection in the window. “Hey.”   
  
“Hey yourself.” Kris turned toward him and reached up on his toes for a kiss, curling his arms around Adam’s shoulders and licking slowly into his mouth.  _Mmm… Perfect…_   
  
_But..._  “Mn, as much as I would love to continue with that…” He pulled away from Kris and shucked his dirty jeans, finding the outfit in the closet and tugging on the skinny jeans and shirt and boots, then the jacket, making sure the box in the inside pocket doesn’t fall out, and motioning toward the window in front of Kris. “We’re in New York, baby, and there’s no way we’re just going to stay cooped up in our hotel having sex, as nice as that may sound.”   
  
Kris snorted and rolled his eyes as he slipped on his sneakers, rushing over to Adam and tucking himself under his arm as they walked out the door. After a few steps Kris reached down, lacing their fingers together and sighing happily, making Adam’s heart do a little bit of a tap-dance in his chest. He couldn’t believe how happy he was, he never thought he’d be able to have this and yet here he was, his dreams all wrapped up into one tiny, fluffy and bespectacled package tucked up against him, in New York, about to get fricken married! If someone told him this is what would be happening to him two years ago, he would’ve probably thought they were crazy.   
  
Adam hummed into Kris hair when they got into the elevator, tugging him out and into the streets of NYC as soon as they hit the ground floor.  _Let’s see, it shouldn’t be too far from here…_   
  
Kris chuckled lightly as Adam steered them around. “Okay, so this is obviously part of your plan here.” He nudge Adam with his elbow, making the older man whine dramatically and step away for a second before placing their hands back together. “Can I at least get a hint when it’s going to start?”   
  
“Hmm…” Adam clicked his tongue, keeping them going at a leisurely pace while everyone else rushed around them, then grinned mischievously. “You’ll see soon enough.”   
  
Kris pouted up at Adam for a moment before he broke into a huge grin and leaned into him. Adam smiled to himself and tucked his free hand into his pocket, feeling the box through the leather and automatically grinning even more just at that.   
  
Ah, here it is. Adam pulled Kris over to the side, pulling them into the building and watching as Kris just started smiling wider and wider as Adam tugged him through the rows of seats. “What’s this about, Adam?”   
  
Adam grinned and winked at him, then pushed him down into a seat in the front row of the large theatre. It took months of planning and Google – and begging to James for help with the things he just couldn’t do by himself – and finally he’d figured out the perfect place and way to do all of this. And god, he hoped that it all worked. He cleared his throat and settled down on his knees in front of Kris, keeping one hand in his pocket and settling the other on Kris’ knee.   
  
Kris laughed lightly. “If you’re planning on proposing again, I’m flattered, but we’d have to get married from the first proposal.” He clucked his tongue when Adam gave him a look to get him to be quiet for a second, which of course didn’t work. “Then again, this could be you getting back at not getting the chance to that first time so…”   
  
“Kris!” Adam laughed and pinched Kris’ knee, earning a giggle from the other man. “Please, quiet for just a few seconds, alright?”   
  
He waited for Kris to stop his giggling and nodded then took a breath and smiled. “I know that we haven’t really talked through anything about getting married, we haven’t set a date or planned anything and… I know that we did decide we’d wait until both our careers were set but, I decided I really can’t wait for that.” He leaned up when he saw Kris’ look of mirth shift into a little bit of unease, trying to kiss it away and closing his eyes so he didn’t have to see the look on Kris’ face in case this went wrong.   
  
Adam took another breath in, then out, and grabbed the box, settling it on Kris’ thigh but keeping his hand over it so Kris couldn’t open it yet. _Need to finish this._ “I love you, so damn much, and I want to be able to show the world you’re all mine, and that while I have to share your songs and they get to have you while you’re out there touring and blowing everyone’s minds, that I’m the only one who gets to have you completely. So…” Another breath in and out and he dropped his hand, opening his eyes and watching the box with his head tipped on Kris’ shoulder, watching as Kris’ shaky hand opened it and saw the simple silver bands nestled up right next to each other. He smiled when he heard Kris let out a laugh when he saw ‘Adam’s’ carved into one ring and ‘Kris’’ carved into the other, for, as Adam said, the whole world to see.   
  
He tilted his head up and grinned when he saw Kris smiling, eyes a little shinier than before and looking like Adam just gave him the greatest gift he could ever give. He brushed his hand over Kris’ jaw and finished. “I decided we should set the date for tomorrow, everyone important is going to be here and…” He winked, moving further up so he was sitting in Kris’ lap. “I got the both of us some time off to celebrate after.”   
  
Kris burst into another fit of giggles then shoved at Adam lightly, trying to glare at him but still laughing as he did. “You little schemer!” He pouted. “You should’ve at least told me about it a little earlier.”   
  
Adam grinned and leaned forward again, pressing his forehead against Kris’ and kissing him lightly as he spoke. “It’s payback… for all your scheming.”   
  
Kris huffed and pushed Adam off of him, then held the ring box carefully in his hands as he stood up. “Are you at least going to tell me what else you have planned?”   
  
“Nope.” Adam draped an arm around Kris’ shoulders as they started walking out of the empty theatre.   
  
“Figures.” Kris sighed and looked around. “Why are we here, though?”   
  
Adam beamed and squeezed Kris’ shoulder. “I begged James for some information on your schedule. If it all holds up this is your first big show.” He shrugged when Kris stared up at him. “Figured I’d make it extra special when you come back here.”   
  
Kris’ lips twitched once, before slowly curling into a huge smile. “Really?” When Adam nodded Kris planted himself into Adam’s side, letting them continue walking out of the theatre. “You’re so amazing… Thank you…”   
  
_Good, okay. Now for phase two._  “Okay, so, since I want to leave everything for tomorrow a surprise, I’m going to let you decide what we do for the next few hours before we go back.”   
  
Kris grinned and nodded. “Alright…” He chewed on his lip for a moment before he beamed and tugged Adam somewhere down the street, the both of them laughing loud in the already loud streets of the city, getting lost in what the city had to offer and each other all over again.   
  
  
“Oh…! Dangit!” Kim sniffled and dabbed at her eyes again, knowing she probably already had her mascara running and so very little time to fix it. “Get a hold of yourself, it’s just…” She sniffled again and shook her head, looking over at her husband who was being awfully… passive considering… “Our little baby’s getting married…”   
  
Neil huffed and nodded, continuing to just look out the window of their hotel room. _Oh no, I hope he’s not…_  Her thoughts trailed off when she noticed something about her husband, and she smiled, standing up from the seat in front of the mirror with the tissue box and holding it over to him.   
  
He glanced down at it and hesitated for a moment before taking a tissue and turning away from her. Kim grinned, then turned back to the small vanity in the room that had her cell on it, which was currently buzzing away with a text from Adam.   
  
_We’re coming back to the hotel now. Are you all settled up and everything?_   
  
She managed to punch out a response, still grinning and crying and emotionally wrecked, then called to Daniel down the hall to tell him the boys were heading back. He gave her a thumbs up before ducking back into his room, and she moved back to the mirror and grimaced before trying to fix herself up for hopefully the last time that night.   
  
  
The rest of the night passed quickly for Kris; coming back to the hotel to be ambushed by their friends and family – Alli and Katy nearly bowling him over as soon as they came into view, getting a teary hug from his mama, smiling as he watched a slightly surprised looking Adam getting a bear hug from papa Allen welcoming him to the family. So when it finally ended and they managed to get back to their own room to get to sleep he was surprised when he saw it was already well past midnight.   
  
“I’m kind of surprised they’re letting us stay in the same room tonight.” Kris grinned over at Adam from the bed as the older man washed up. “I thought Alli and Kate would throw some kind of fit and say it was bad luck.”   
  
Adam beamed back at him, make-up half gone as he winked with one lined eye. “I figured I could persuade a few more people in my evil plan to keep us from being separated.” He finished up quickly as Kris giggled, then jumped onto the bed beside his soon to be husband, curling around him. “I couldn’t bear the thought of spending the night without you, even if I will be spending the rest of my life with you.” He sighed dramatically. “That one night would’ve killed me.”   
  
Kris snorted and rolled his eyes, elbowing Adam and turning until he was tucked into his body, filling in all the spaces made especially for him. “You're cute.” Adam beamed down at him, shrugging, mouthing  _‘I try’_  then kissing him for a long, long, long while, before they parted, smiling at each other like the lovesick loons they were, and falling to sleep tangled together.   
  
  
Kris yelped the next morning, and in his flailing fell off the bed and face planted into the floor.   
  
“Sorry!” Someone yelled through the door, the someone who’s knocking scared him awake. Grumbling he stood up, rubbing at where he hit, and glared at an innocent looking Katy. “I thought one of you would be up by now.”   
  
Kris leaned against the door. “What do you want, Kate?”   
  
She just shrugged and leaned in, peering over at Adam, who was somehow still asleep and tangled up in the sheets. “I was going to talk to your Barista Boy but he’s still out cold, isn’t he…” He grinned and gave Kris a look. “What did you two get into last night?”   
  
Kris, surprisingly, didn’t blush. He glared at her and pouted instead. “We didn’t get into anything because all of you sucked all the energy out of us.” He held a hand up when she didn’t look convince. “We went straight to sleep, scouts honor.”   
  
Kate smiled at him and nodded, humming softly. After a few seconds she looked him over. “How about you get dressed and we have some breakfast together? We haven’t been able to talk for a while and I wanna know how my little rock star’s doing.”   
  
Kris grinned and nodded. “Sure, I’ll leave a thing for Adam, too, in case he wakes up.” He paused. “Meet you in the lobby in five minutes?”   
  
“Got it.” Katy grinned at him for a bit, then hugged him suddenly, squeezing him tightly. Kris blinked, then wrapped his arms around his best friend, smiling. “I’m so happy for you.” She sighed and pulled away, looking over him for a bit longer before she broke into a huge grin. She slapped his shoulder lightly and backed out of the room. “I’ll let you get ready now.”   
  
With that Katy started down the hall, yelling back at him to not be late, and Kris pulled the door shut again, smiling to himself as he pulled on some jeans and a tee and his sneakers, writing a note on the hotel stationary and folding it before laying on the pillow beside Adam. He looked over his love one last time, before grabbing his cell and making his way to the lobby.   
  
  
Adam stretched out across the bed, expecting to find a cuddly Kris next to him and instead finding a note in Kris’ scratching handwriting.   
  
_Went out with Katy for breakfast, call when you wake up._   
  
Adam pouted slightly, then crawled out of the bed, grabbing his phone off the nightstand and shooting a text to Kris before jumping into the shower and getting himself part way back to feeling human again.   
  
After, Adam bounded out, feeling much more awake, checking his phone again to see Kris had texted him back.   
  
_Bout time you woke up. I was wondering when you were going to finish your evil plan._   
  
Adam grinned then got dressed, grabbing the stationary off the desk and writing a note for his parents, taking out the suit bags from the closet that had his and Kris’ things for the wedding – he took a few seconds to pause and let himself be giddy thinking about the fact that he and Kris would be married in mere hours and the insanity of it and how awesome it was going to be. He left the instructions on the note, which he set carefully on the bags, and sent a text to his mom then to Kris as he left the room.   
  
_This is going to be… just… I can’t believe I’m going to be married and I want to see Kris now!_   
  
Giggling nervously alone in the elevator, Adam bounced on his toes and shook his hands out, trying to get all the nervous energy out. As soon as the doors opened he nearly ran out, almost running over Alli, who stopped and smiled up at him – a little mischievously, he noticed.   
  
“Ah, just the man I was looking for.” Alli linked her arm with his and slowly walked them toward the door leaving the hotel. “So… Adam, since you so rudely left your maid of honor out of all this planning I think you should make it up to me somehow.” She grinned, snapping her fingers. “You should take me out shopping for my dress, yep. That’s it.” She turned to him, only to be met with a suspicious stare. “What?”   
  
“Oh, you know what.” He narrowed his eyes. “This is all yours and Katy’s plan to keep us apart.”   
  
“Only for a bit.” She pouted. “And come on, I’m probably not going to see you for forever since you’re gonna be all tangled up with your hubby for the next year or four.” She whined. “Come on, Adam, please. Just for a bit, and then you can see Kris at the wedding and you two can be all happy and married and stuff.”   
  
Adam looked over the younger girl for a moment then sighed. “Okay, okay. Fine.”   
  
Alli grinned and bounced around happily for a bit before latching onto Adam and dragging him out to the streets of New York. Adam rolled his eyes and laughed. I guess I can wait a little longer to see Kris…   
  
  
“I can’t believe you two.” Kris chuckled as Katy fussed with him in the back seat of the taxi. “Though, I do like that you threw a monkey wrench in Adam’s plans.”   
  
Katy grinned. “Well, he did try to keep us out of planning our best friend’s wedding.” She shrugged. “If getting to do a little something for you guys last minute is the best we can do, we’ll do it.” She winked. “Even if you two don’t want us taking over for a little. We’re at least keeping to the last bit of Adam’s plan.” She smiled when Kris gave her a curious look. “I talked to his mom and she helped us plan it.”   
  
“Huh.” Kris grinned, imagining the three together planning this all out.   
  
Katy stopped messing with him when the cab stopped, and grinned staring out the window of the cab. “We’re here.” She checked her phone and beamed, then pulled Kris out of the taxi and down the walkway to a large building that seemed almost like a greenhouse, seeming to float on the water of the lake behind it.   
  
“Oh wow…” Kris trailed after Kate toward the building, then he smiled, realizing.  _Yeah, Adam got it right._ It was beautiful, the glass dome over the building almost looking like a stained glass window, with the sunlight shimmering through it and reflecting off the water, the colors constantly shifting through the glass.   
  
Katy chuckled. “Come on, lover boy. We got to get you all dressed up for your big night.”   
  
Kris grinned to himself, biting his lip to try and keep his growing smile from spreading any farther and failing, then obediently followed Katy in and down the hall, while Alli and Adam were in a room at the opposite side of the building, Adam already dressed and pacing the room to put all his excited energy into something else.   
  
He couldn’t wait to see Kris, and in just a couple hours they’d be… he giggled nervously. This is…   
  
  
This is the beginning of something… amazing. Kris laughed as Adam hid the both of them away, squeezing him tight enough it was starting to get difficult to breathe.   
  
“I missed you so damn much.”   
  
Kris laughed. “You’ve had me for the last…” He checked his phone, which was about ready to die. “Three hours?” It felt more like twenty minutes. Everything flew by so fast. He grinned and nuzzled up against Adam when he pulled him closer.   
  
“Doesn’t matter.” He smirked. “Didn’t get you alone.”   
  
With that, Adam leaned down, pressing his lips hard and full against Kris’ mouth, making the younger man melt under him. They spent a few minutes, tangled together, the sounds of their wedding party filling the hall around them. After a while, Adam pulled away and grinned. “Think they’ll miss us if we duck out early?”   
  
_Probably, but…_  Kris grinned right along with Adam, knowing he knew that they’d probably be yelled at later for doing it but… “Nope.” He nipped Adam’s lip. “We can leave them a message as soon as we get far enough away for them not to stop us.”   
  
“Ooh.” Adam chuckled. “I like you’re thinking, Mr. Lambert.”   
  
Kris felt himself warm at that and winked. “Right back at ya, Mr. Allen.”   
  
The two looked over each other for a moment before breaking into a fit of giggles and sneaking out of the building out to the car waiting for them, their things already packed and basically just having to get into the car and go.   
  
With one last look to the water, the building it was framing seeming to glow in the soft moonlight and the night sky and dark water, Kris smiled softly, locking the image in his mind, and looking back to lock the image of Adam looking over him lovingly, blue eyes soft and freckled lips curled in a soft, soft smile. “You ready to go?”   
  
“No.” Kris smirked and leaned toward his husband, pressing their mouths together in a soft, soft kiss to go with the soft, soft smile. When he pulled away he looked into those beautiful eyes of Adam’s, beaming. “Now I am.”   
  
Adam grinned at him, then started the car and they were off, going to a place Kris didn’t know, and didn’t care, as long as he was with Adam, he wouldn’t care where he was.   
  
_As long as I’m with you, with your glitter and hearts of foam… I’ll always be happy with you._


End file.
